I've Decided
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Fez helps Jackie with her important decision, and Jackie faces the consequences of choosing between two people she holds dearly in her heart. Rated M for language, some physical abuse, and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Errghh im sucha procrastinator! I have sooo many other stories i should be working on right now.. butttt my latest favorite couple is Steven Hyde and Jackie from "That 70's Show." I had a dream about this one, so I decided, Ehh what the hell? Just write it! lol tell me if I should make it into a story ;) And Yes I am well aware that Kelso is VERRYY out of character in this... but too bad, and use your imagination! So please, read and REVIEWW! Thanks ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Jackie and Fez were sitting silently in Eric's basement. Jackie was vaguely skimming over her magazine, thoughts racing through her mind, while unknowing Fez watched the tv. Jackie laid her magazine down on her lap, and felt an overwhelming need to vent to someone, maybe to let a few tears loose. And since it was just her and Fez, she decided to ask his opinion on her toughest decision she needed to make.

"Fez?" She said quietly, and he turned his head her direction, eyes on the tv still.

"Fez!" She snipped, and his eyes snapped her way. He looked at her face, and saw tiredness and stress. He knew things had been stressful for her when she had a feeling she was starting to fall in love with Hyde, when she was supposedly already in love with Kelso. Girls were mysterious things.

"Yes?" He asked in his familiar squirly lisp. She let out a breath of air she had been holding for a while, and spilled it all on him.

"Fez, I'm so damn confused. I don't know who to believe anymore. Kelso said he loved me, but cheated on me. And while I was with Kelso again, I started to fall for jack-ass Hyde. Should it really be this hard to choose who is the one for me? And when I do "choose" whose to say, that they will want to be with me? Fez, please... Just help me." She said, her eyes watering up. Fez reached a friendly arm around her shoulder, and thought for a moment silently. At first Jackie thought maybe he wouldn't answer her, until he spoke in his reassuring sweet voice,

"Well you kno' Jackie, Love shouldn't be that hard for you. But here's my question for you, just go along. Who did you fall in love with first?" He asked looking at her tear stained face. She looked up, and looked down again,

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure ou-"

"Jackie." He said cutting her off.

"Well.. I guess... Kelso." She breathed out. She looked into his face for him to continue.

"And so I am guessing you fell in love with Hyde second?" He asked calmly. She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Well here's what I think, and you kno' it could just be my silly mind coming up with this. But what I think is between the two, pick the second one you fell in love with." He said looking at her eyebrows creasing in thought.

"Why's that Fez?" She asked curiously.

"Because, if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have really fallen in love with the second. Yes?" He replied, rather proud of his reasoning. She sat straight up, and looked at him oddly.

"Fez... that was.. well it was beautiful! Thank you so much! I'm lucky your my friend and things were never hard between us.." She sighed. "I wish it was always that easy."

He smiled rather sadly at her, and asked her a question,

"When are you going to tell them?" He said, looking into her chocolate eyes. She looked away as if in thought, and nodded her head at her decision,

"My friend Jessica's throwing a party while her parents are on vacation tonight, and they both said they'd most likely be going. I'll tell them then! Seriously though Fez, thank you. Thank you so much, you would not believe the heavy feeling you lifted from me. I just hope Hyde will accept my idea..." She said slowly. Fez cleared his throat awkwardly, and stood up, offering her a hand.

She reached up, grabbed it, and hopped onto her toes. She smiled warmly, and grabbed him into a big hug. She kissed him on the cheek, and he closed his eyes.

Then it was over, and sad Jackie returned to happy, full of her self Jackie.

"Fez! I have got to wear something hot tonight for the party! I gotta do my hair, and makeup.. all in a damn hour!" She sighed, and ran to the steps. Fez whispered,  
>"I thought you looked fine.." under his breath, and Jackie stopped at the steps,<p>

"Sorry Fez?" She looked at him expectantly. He looked up and smiled sadly,

"I said I hope it all works out for you." He lied, and she smiled, thanked him again and ran upstairs.

Fez looked down at the ground, and felt his heart break a little at the thought of Jackie not feeling the way he did about her. But he always felt his heart warm up at the thought of the sad Jackie now gone and hopefully to stay that way. He smiled at his stupid thoughts, and changed the channel.

_An Hour Later At The Party..._

"Jackie! Thank god your here!" Jessica Plack yelled, jumped off the couch with a cigarette in her hand. Jackie looked at her in her tight denim jeans and purple shirt. She smiled at her friend, and hugged her. She looked over her shoulder in their embrace, and saw Kelso staring at her, looking her up and down. She sighed, and realized she'd be breaking his heart tonight.

She tugged down her black lacy top, and straightened her white lacy cami. She tugged at her black bellbottoms, and wiped her bright pink flats on the welcome matt quickly. She talked with Jessica for a good half hour, drinking some beer, and found Kelso looking at her again. She felt a shiver run down her spine in angst.

She excused her self from the group, and motioned for Kelso to follow her. As expected, he leapt from the seat, and ran up the stairs after her.

She stopped in Jessica's parent's bedroom, and watched him walk into the room in his black leather jacket, and dark denim jeans.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her, but his smile dissappeared when he looked at her expression.

"What's wrong Jackie?" She bit her lip, and muttered out her words,

"It'soverKelso." She said quickly and quietly. Kelso laughed mockingly and replied with an airy "What?"

"I said, it's over. Kelso I'm sorry.. I just.. I realize now that.. we just aren't right for each other. At all." She said, tears rolling down her face. She looked into his eyes, and saw an unfamiliar emotion engulf them. Pure anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Jackie?.. Wow.. I should have known a little brat like you would say this. But how can you even make a decision like that? Have you even thought about it? Or is this one of your flimsy ideas you'll change in a few days? Because let me tell you, I'm tired of you bitching around and saying one thing and changing the next." He snarled, stepping dangerously close to her. She gulped, and felt suddenly scared to be near him at the moment. But stood her ground.

"Kelso, how dare you? This is a serious thing for me. Yeah I understand I've made wrong decisions, but your just angry that I have the nerve to turn you down unlike the other bimbos you gotten into bed with you." She growled at him, but barely before she could recover from her words, she felt a sting on her face and she fell onto the bed.

She looked up in shock at the man that she once thought would be her love for a lifetime, glaring down at her. She reached up to her cheek and felt a welt forming on her face, and started to cry. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down with another swat but this time on her other cheek.

"What is it Jackie? Afraid Hyde won't except an ugly face like that?" He growled, and she saw tears in his eyes. She choked on her tears and couldn't breath from heaving with dry coughs.

"Dammit Jackie! I've wasted my teenage years chasing after you, repeatedly getting turned down, and the next accepted by you. You spoiled little bitch!" He yelled, kicking the bed frame. She jumped at his heightened voice, and started to choke again.

She tried a second time to get up, and he pushed her down. She was scared of what he'd do to her, and wasn't sure he knew what he was even doing anymore. She thought quickly, and turned her head past his shoulder, and spoke,

"Fez?" Idiotically, Kelso turned to look at where she was facing, and she bolted for the door, he ran after her, and she slammed the door in his face, giving him a bloody nose. She ran down the hall, to the only bathroom, and swung it open, leaning her weight on it.

"Damn!" She cursed realizing there was no lock. She felt the doorknob turning under her hand and she pushed against it to keep Kelso away from her.

"Open the damn door Jackie!" He yelled, almost on the verge of breaking down the door. She silently cried, and held her ground.

After at least three minutes of struggling, she heard an exasperated sigh, and footsteps going away. Afraid it was a trick, she waited five more minutes, and opened the door looking down the hallway. Nobody. She heard music playing and laughter.

Still, she shut the door again, and sat down into the dry tub. She didn't know what else to do. She just cried and cried, wishing Hyde had been here to help her.

_Meanwhile..._

Hyde rang the door bell, but seconds later the door was hurled open by a bloodied Kelso. He looked at him and laughed sarcastically,

"Jackie finally bitch-slapped yah huh Kels?" He grinned joking with his old friend. But Kelso on looked him up in down, wondering whether to spit on him. But he shoved his shoulder against Hyde's and walked down the sidewalk.

"What the hell's his problem?" Hyde asked Jessica as she walked up to greet him. She shrugged her shoulders, and he asked her another question,

"Is Jackie here?" She looked at him smiling, and nodded explaining she and Kelso had gone upstairs to talk.

Hyde's stomach tightened, and horrible images flashed through his mind. A bloody faced Kelso, angry at Hyde... They problem had a really bad fight.

He nodded at Jessica, and ran up the steps casually. He walked through each room, and saw that one of the beds in the rooms, looked messy. He swallowed in disgust at the thought of Jackie under Kelso's body... He shook his head, and decided Jackie had probably left.

He decided he needed to use the bathroom, walked into a lit bathroom, and looked inside.. nobody. He shrugged his shoulders, and unzipped his pants, letting his cock free.

Just as he let loose, he heard a snotty sniff in the corner of the room. He froze, and looked at the shower curtain, and saw a body behind it.

"Look.. umm if someone's there, I'm kind of in the middle of a piss so.." He trailed off, but jumped when the shower curtain sprang back. He recognized Jackie hunched in the tub, and zipped up his pants flushing the toilet.

"Jackie, what the hell?" He said, and he saw two bright red marks on her beautiful face. He froze, and walked over, and she burst into tears again.

He reached down to stroke her head and sat with his side against the white tub. He gulped back his full throat, and heard her choke out a few words.

"Hyde... I... hurts.. Kelso.. I just... Hyde!" She bawled hysterically. He shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

"Jack Jack.. please tell me what happened.." He whispered, using their old nickname. She looked into his eyes, and whispered,

"I've decided." She said it bluntly and plainly, sniffing every few seconds. He looked at her in confusion.

"Decided what may I ask?" What did this have to do with anything?

"That it's really you that I want. I love you Hyde. I thought I loved Kelso too.. but Fez explained it all so well... I understand if you don't feel the same way, but it's just tha-"

Jackie was cut off by Hyde swooping in to catch her talking lips in a sweet embrace with his. She let out a needed breath, and felt the electricity in their touch.

He leaned back, and smiled, and they both knew what his decision was. But his smile then vanished.

"Seriously Jackie. Who did this?" He said, dread creeping threw his sore and tired bones.

"Promise you won't freak out? Promise you won't leave me yet to find him?" He didn't answer right away, but replied with a curt Yes.

"It was Kelso." She cried out, and his jaw tightened. He stood up, and Jackie stood up too, and grabbed his shoulder thinking he was going to leave her alone again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He growled, kicking the sink's trunk. She shivered at the memory if Kelso kicking the bed frame.

"Hyde.. stop it." She cried out sadly, touching her hands to her cheek. He turned around and felt pity for his little, vulnerable Jack Jack. She walked in front of him, looking at her face in the mirror.

"I look hideous.." She yelled, touching the red splotches. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and cupping her cheeks to hide the marks.

"You don't look hidious. What he did is hideous." He murmured in her ear, nuzzling her hair and earlobe. She sighed, feeling the fear slipping from her mind as Hyde delicately fondled her body.

"Hyde.. I want you.. now." She breathed thickly. He chuckled slightly, but turned back to serious Hyde.

"You can't really. Not now anyways. Besides I need to go kill Kelso anywa-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, because Jackie had swung her petite body in front of him, and humped his front side. He leaned his head back in pleasure, and grunted, unintentionally humping back. She groaned when she felt his erection through his worn out pants. She attacked his mouth with hers, their kisses electric and needy.

They had both been needing this. For quite some time now. And they both let it happen.

"Hyde.. Please.. do this for me.. Let me forgot about what happened for a few minutes.. Please." She whimpered in his arms. He looked down on her backside, that cutely poked half way past the small of her back. He ran his hand down her sides, and onto the tight backside of his Jack Jack. He pushed her back by her shoulders, and looked into her chocolatey eyes.

"Alright.. but I swear. Kelso is dead to me, and he'll get what's coming to him." He said the anger returning to his voice, but it all melted away, when she smiled into his neck, nibbling on his ear.

He spun her around, and pushed her against the sink, pulling her shirts off of her head, and pushing her pant's down her hips, until she was in her matching white lace bra and thong. He gulped in desire, and she giggled quietly.

"I've missed you..." He sighed, as she unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his jeans. She stopped, and looked up.

"I've missed you to Hyde." They smiled sadly at each other, until he was down to his boxers. She licked her lips, and pulled his boxers seductively, and ran her fingers down his rigid hard cock. He grunted his ecstasy of her fingers. He couldn't wait anymore.

He grabbed her tiny waist, and spun her around, so that his naked groin was pressed into her ass. She arched her back at the touch of naked skin.

He moved the piece of thong blocking his entrance, and pushed his throbbing member into her slick sex. They both cried out in enjoyment, and he reached up and undid her clasp on her bra, and slide it down to her wrists, reaching up to fondle her breasts. She humped back into him as they created a beautiful rhythm of love and need.

He kissed her body as he reached his climax, and pushed in one more time, as he spilled his seed into her pit of her stomach. She cried out and shook violently in her orgasm. She leaned down onto her elbows and she waited for it to pass.

He pulled out as he watched his beauty shake uncontrollably under his arms. Oh how he had missed this sight.

He helped her get dressed, and dressed himself, stuffing her thong on his pocket. She rolled her eyes, and giggled quietly.

"And as sorry as I am to bring this up, I need to go find Kelso." She looked at him sadly, and nodded knowing he wouldn't give up until this was over.

He kissed her softly, and ripped the door open, and she called out for him. He stopped and looked at her, her hair a mess, and her poor cheeks still red and puffy.

"Don't get hurt Hyde." She sighed hugging her waist.

"Oh please Jackie. You know me. Do you think this could get his ass kicked? Honestly?" He said, sarcastically motioning to his muscles. He threw her a delicious week, and shut the door, letting her fix herself up.

"You better be prepared Kelso." He snarled to himself, and threw his jacket on, walking down the steps.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this little story ;) I think I'm going to try to continue it actually! Please review and tell me what you think guys!**

**Cuz I don't know about you guys buttt... I wanna see Kelso get his ass kicked now.. Muahahaha! Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy heyy guys! I know theres people out there reading this! SO REVIEW :D Causeee you're gonna get a littleee free online hug if you dooo ;* Haha anyways thanks for reading folks ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde was beyond furious. Sure he had just experience mind blowing sex with Jackie, but his blood was boiling. The sex was just to help her forget for a little. But he sure as hell didn't. He didn't even know where to start looking for Kelso. He went with his gut, waved goodbye to the people at the party, and bolted out of the door.

_Meanwhile back at the Formans..._

"Fuck!" Kelso yelled, slamming the door behind him to the basement. Fez who was still watching the tv, jumped a foot in the air at Kelso's raised voice. He thought for a moment and nodded to himself what this was about,

"Jackie talked to you, didn't she?" He asked in his friendly accent. But only trying to be nice to his friend, it was rejected by pure anger in Kelso's face.

"You _knew _about that?" Kelso snapped, completely baffled. How the fuck did Fez know about this? But Fez only felt a little bit more uncomfortable.

"Yes?" He whispered, and Kelso walked over to him, grabbing his shirt. He pulled Fez up to reach his own eye level, and eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know that bit Fez?" He said, his fists tightening on Fez's lava lamp-like shirt. Fez gulped down his fear and replied to his old friend strongly,

"Jackie and I talked with each other was all... And we figured out that Hyde was the better choice for you all to be happy. But I can see your just peachy about it!.." He giggled nervously, trying to free himself from his grasp. But Kelso would not even listen to him. He just glared at the little foreign boy. He never really got used to him, and still thought he should be called "Captain Poo-Head." But that stupid Hyde wouldn't have it, and-

Wait. Hyde..

Suddenly, Kelso heard the door slam open and closed at the top of the steps. He kept a hold of Fez's silky shirt, and slammed him onto the ground.

"Kelso what the fuck are you thinking? What's wrong with you man?" He heard a familiar voice say as he ran down the steps in a rush. Kelso suddenly realized he was sweating, and that his long hair felt bothersome on his forehead. He twitched his head, shoving the hair the other way.

Hyde was just at the bottom of the steps, looking at a frightened Fez, and a unusual Kelso. Michael NEVER acted like this. What the hell? He ran over, but Kelso shoved Fez onto the ground in front of him.

"Fez, you alright man?" Hyde asked, helping his friend off of the ground. He hastily nodded his head yes, and ran behind Hyde. He felt stupid for being so childlishly scared but Kelso was going crazy right now.

"Dude, what's your problem? Messing with a guy that's not even close to your size, and laying your hands on an innocent girl. What the hell are you thinking?" Hyde growled, stepping up to Kelso, his face inches away from him.

Hyde was pissed. No, beyond pissed, _furious._

Kelso didn't even know what to do. Hyde was totally right. What the fuck was he thinking? His eyes bolted around the room, thinking of what to do. But when he tried to turn and leave, Hyde grabbed his shoulder, and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Don't you ever touch Jackie again, do you understand man?" Hyde said, straddling Kelso's waist, pounding him with his fists. Kelso choked on his own blood from his mouth, and shoved himself onto his feet.

Kelso wouldn't let someone just hit him. He was always taught to hit back, so naturally, he decked Hyde in the nose. Fez watched the whole display on the seat, ready to jump up the stairs, getting some help.

Kelso seemed to sense the foreigners thoughts, and glared at him.

"What's going on man? Seriously! You think it's alright to hit a girl because she doesn't think it would be good to date you? What the fuck!" Hyde shouted, his voice unnaturally loud. He almost sounded on the verge of tears, but it was only the rage shaking his voice.

And eerie silence surrounded the room, and finally Kelso spoke,

"I never said it was alright!" He said, his fists shaking, bloodied from fighting with Hyde. Hyde wasn't done yet though. He roughly pushed Kelso's chest, making him take a few steps backwards.

"What's the matter Michael?" *_Shove* _"Don't like it when someone pushes," _*Shove* _"You around? Huh?" Hyde yelled, he didn't really understand why he was so upset, he just was. Then he thought of Jackie's battered face.

"Did you see Jack's face? Huh? Fucking bruises all over it. And they came from your hands! I would _never _have thought you would lay hands on a girl." Hyde said, his voice quieting down, still shaking with anger.

"Wait..wait.." Fez spoke up, his voice suddenly feeling stronger. They turned to the little man in his ridiculous outfit,

"So lemme get this straight... Kelso hit Jackie?.." He said trailing off. Hyde turned back to face Kelso.

"Yeah Fez. He did." He said in disgust looking Michael up and down.

"_OH MY GOD!" _Fez yelled, finally getting the whole story straight. Then, he suddenly deepened his voice,

"_WHAT THE HELL MICHAEL? WHAT THE HELL!" _He was yelling at the top of his lungs, but Kelso interrupted him.

"Would you both shut the hell up for one second?" He said, his eyes looked like they were filling up with tears.

"You don't know what the hell I've seen in my life. That's how men deal with woman when they start being bitchy in my house. I did what was right.." He said, but Hyde halted his words by shoving him roughly against the wall,

"_Dont you, DARE, turn this into a pity fest for you." _He growled dangerously low. Kelso had enough of this.

Michael shoved Hyde back, and the fists began to be thrown. Fez was yelling along with them, and the door to the basement opened, many footsteps being stomped on them. Fez turned around, and Hyde stopped hitting Kelso. They froze, because there stood Red and Kitty, holding a teary eyed Jackie.

"Jackie?" Fez lisped quietly, and went over to his tiny friend he felt suddenly protective of.

The boys that were just fighting, stood straight when Red walked over. Red gently pushed Hyde to the side, and stepped up to Kelso.

Kelso gulped deeply, and stared the older man in the eye. Red always frightened Michael, especially now with that angry glint in his eyes.

"Red! Don't do something you'll regret." Kitty said calmly. She knew that Red must be bursting inside to just punch the boy in the head. Jackie was like a daughter to him though he'd never admit it. Red stepped a few feet back, when he felt Jackie's tiny hand touch his upper arm, moving him aside.

She walked up to Kelso, and Hyde stepped up to stop her from getting any closer to her, but Jackie just shook her head.

"Michael won't do anything to me. Not here with all of you in the room... Will you Michael?" She snapped. She walked under his chin, and Kelso arrogantly stuck his chin up at her, trying to feel tougher than he actually felt. Inside he was shaking inside. What had he gotten himself _into? _

But as quick as a blink, Jackie cracked her hand across Kelso's cheek, and then again on the other. She wanted him to have the scarring she had now.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the scene before their eyes.

Kelso looked her face over, feeling guilt seep through his veins. He felt the urge to touch her, and he reached out his fingers, to touch her face. But in a flash Hyde was there to shove him away from Jackie.

Jackie felt her heart warm up to know that Hyde was always there for her. But she shook herself back to what was happening now.

"I think you best get out of here Michael." Red said angrily, shoving Hyde and Jackie behind him gently, standing above the stupid boy's head. Kelso looked around the room, shaking slightly. His eyes were twitching and he was sweating profusely.

He didn't know what to do, so he just ran out of the basement. Once the door shut loudly, everyone let out there breath.

Red kicked the coffee table next to him, and Jackie kept having the flashback of Michael doing that on the bed she was on. She closed her eyes and gulped down her dry throat. Hyde turned around, and took her into his arms, and she cried hysterically. Kitty stood uncomfortably, and walked over to Red, but he walked away from her.

"So your alright Jackie?" Red called out to her, and she tilted her head up at him. She pushed out of Hyde's arms, and ran to Red's open arms.

"Oh Daddy..." She cried out, and Red stiffened at the name. Everyone looked at him expecting him to be angry with her.

She looked up at him, and feared he'd call her a dumbass for calling him that.. or maybe for letting Kelso push her around,

But he only smiled warmly at her, and patted her head back down to rest on his chest.

Red had always been a fatherly figure to each of the kids, but none of them had the nerve to ever mention that to him.

"Come on Steven, lets go clean up your face dear." Kitty said reaching her arms out for him, and Hyde remembered he must look a mess. He reached up and touched his face and blood stuck on his fingers. He shrugged nonchalantly and walked up stairs with Kitty.

Fez just stood there, and said something quietly to Jackie,

"Jackie? I'm sorry this happened to you.." He lisped, and walked up the steps, feeling guilty of the whole thing. Just as he reached the final step, he heard her call out,

"I would _never _blame you Fez." She said through choked sobs. He sighed, and walked into the kitchen to see how Hyde was doing.

"Hyde... I'm sorry I didn't really have your back.. But you know Michael scares me silly.." Fez whispered, and Hyde only let out a chuckle. He smacked Fez upside the head lightly,

"S'allright man, no hard feelings dude." He smiled at his old friend. Fez just nodded sheepishly and watched Kitty clean Hyde's face.

"Really Mrs. Foreman, It's alright, I'm fine." He grunted, feeling embarrassed of all the attention.

"I already cleaned Jackie up if that's what your grumbling about." She said in her motherly tone, "I can't have one of my adopted children walking around with a bloody face."

Hyde smiled at the older woman, fond of her annoying voice. Fez cleared his throat,

"Did he hit her at the party?" He knew it was a dumb question, but he wanted to know what happened.

".. Yeah.. I came there like 10 minutes after, and Kelso came running out the door, when I went walking in." Hyde said, hating himself for being to late to help Jackie.

"This is just not even like Michael though! I just don't even understand." Kitty sighed, pausing her movements. Hyde shrugged and told her that he thought it was the correct way to handle the situation.

"What exactly was the situation anyways Steven?" Kitty asked, not meaning to be nosy. Hell, she wanted every detail.

"Jackie chose me over Kelso. That's basically it." Hyde sighed. He felt pride knowing that Jackie chose him, over that loser. Kelso showed his true colors tonight, and they were definitely not pretty. It was indeed disgusting.

"That's it?" She questioned. Hyde looked up at her, and hopped off the chair, he kissed her on her cheek, and spoke,

"I'll ask Jackie some questions when she's ready. I'm not gonna rush her though." Kitty smiled up at him, and patted his cheek gently.

"You boys are such good boys." She sniffed delicately, and the door opened to a calm Red walking out.

They all looked at the left side of his shirt, up on his shoulder, a pool of wet stains of Jackie's tears. Hyde gulped at the thought of her crying.

"Steven I set her on your bed, she still crying like crazy. She wants you to go see her. No funny business down there." He said gruffly, patting Hyde on his back. Hyde nodded, and left the group of three standing in the kitchen.

He walked quietly down the steps to the basement, and paused when he heard a few sniffles, and then it turned into a wail. He walked past the couch, and grabbed a blanket off it.

He looked inside, and knocked gently on the door,

"Jackie.." He said in a sing-songy voice. He flicked the light on and saw her hunched on his pillow.

"Turn.. tu_rrrn_ th..the light.. off..." She wailed. Hyde shrugged his shoulders, and flicked it off. He walked over, kicked his shoes off, and sat with his back against the wall, and reached his arms out for Jackie. She willingly accepted and climbed onto his worn out jeans, and straddled his waist, her groin shoved against his stomach. His breathing hitched, but knew better then to get excited for her right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip, took a deep breath, and let out a huge wail, her tears dropping on his neck and shoulder like they had on Red.

"Shhh.. It's alright Doll.. I've got you now.. Nothing's gonna happen.." He said awkwardly, not sure what to do. He just rubbed her thin back, tracing her spine up and down.

"It's...all my faaaault..." She whimpered through deep breaths. He knew she'd do this to herself. He shook his curly haired head, and gripped her tightly.

"Don't you dare say that baby.. Kelso's a dick to ever hit a girl. Don't you know that?" He pleaded with her, kissing her neck softly. She sighed a breathy sad sigh.

"Hyde... will these marks go away? Will I ever be pretty again?" She whimpered, and he smiled silently in her hair, his vain Jackie coming back to him slowly.

"Baby.. Your pretty right now besides these tears." He said, pulling her face up, wiping the tears away.

"Hyde?.. Do you.. do you love me?" She asked quietly. He looked into her eyes, and stayed silent for a while.

Did he? Did he really? Could she handle the silence any longer? He guessed that was probably a no.

"Jackie.. I.." He stuttered, but she laid her head back down onto his chest, and cried somemore.

"It's ok Steven.. You don't have to answer that anyways." She said, but he knew that hurt her deeply.

He breathed in her scent, and remembered how she smelled when he took her in the bathroom of Jessica's house.. His mind clouded with dirty images.

He felt her thin body beneath his hands, and ran them up her back, feeling her tiny bones. She was so fragile. So beautiful.. So.. innocent.

She shook with crying some more, but Steven delicately nestled his head into the crook of her neck, and whispered in her ear,

"I do love you Jackie. You know it's just hard for me to say." He said almost inaudible. Jackie looked at him, her eyes wide in awe. Did he really just say that?.. He did!

"I love you Steven!" She half laughed, half cried. However she continued to cry into his arms, and Hyde let her do her thing.

Finally, after another hour or so, he felt her breathing become a slow, calm pace. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt this warm feeling in his normally cold heart.

Only she could ever do this to him. She was the only one that got him to let his feelings out. It was always her from the start. Sure they were complete opposites. And sure, they annoyed the hell out of each other...

But Steven Hyde, had fallen for Jackie Burkhart. And he had fallen, _hard._

**Hey guyss! Yesss I know Kelso's reallyyyy OOC! But I love using my imagination, and you should too guys! Thanks for reading ;) I know I've gotten a lot of hits for this story, so could you please review and tell me how im doing? Thankss :D This is my first That 70's Show fic, and I'd like to know how I'm doing! Oh and by the way, Donna and Eric will get into this story probably in the next chapter :D Thanksss again :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three loviess :D Don't forget to hit that reveiw button ;) Some dirtiness below just so yah know ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Jackie woke up with a start, her face sweaty from the nightmare she had just had. In the dream, she was being chased by Michael, and she couldn't get away. And to add to the fear, Hyde just walked by her like she wasn't there, his face in his "zen" mode.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was pitchblack in the room, except the clock next to Steven's bed, that glowed on them lightly. She started to remember that she had been crying in his arms, and figured she must have fallen asleep on him. She stifled a giggle at the thought of her asleep on Steven's lap, and him wondering what he should do. She then realized that he had his arm protectively around her body, his lower arm resting comfortably between her breasts.

She felt herself flush at the thought, and suddenly had a deep desire for him. The thought of his bony, and calloused hands running up and down her body, leaving imaginary burning sensations where his hands traveled.

They had only slept together twice now. Actually, they sort of had.. a quickie in a way the second time. The first time had been slower and a bit difficult, considering she was a virgin. She smiled warmly at the thought that for some reason she couldn't and wouldn't open her legs for Michael to tap once, but felt comfortable enough for Steven to take her innocence, And she remembered it like it was yesterday. It had happened in this bed too.

_Flashback..._

_"Steven.. Can I stay here tonight?" Jackie asked sweetly. They had just started dating, and she had told Hyde her deepest secret about her being the only one that lived in her house. She didn't feel like going there tonight. She wanted to be with him. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her softly. He nodded, and pulled her hand to his bedroom. Jackie had only been in here a few times before, and she always got butterflies in her belly when she looked over at his bed, thinking of the things they could do in it. She felt her skin heat up, and Hyde noticed she was staring at the bed. He laughed quietly and whispered in her ear,_

_"Nervous doll? We aren't going to do anything I promise." He knew she was a virgin, and he respected her for that. She was waiting for the perfect guy and time. He wished it would just be him, but he would never push her to do that. That would be to demanding._

_"Why not?" She asked, her voice high pitched and shy sounding. His face bolted to hers, and she felt herself blush under his gaze. She couldn't believe she said that!_

_"What was that Jackie?" He asked, believing his ears had decieved him. She surely hadn't said tha-_

_"I said, why not. Why aren't we going to do anything?" His eyes widened behind his glasses. She HAD said that._

_"Well Jackie, I don't exactly know what your talking about... Care to indulge me in your idea?" He smirked. He knew full well what she meant, he just wanted to hear her say it. She looked at him, and gulped back her fear._

_"Well.. I suppose.. we could you know.. do it.." She said slowly, as he swaggered her way. He smiled brightly at her, and she knew that would truly give him deep pride in knowing he would be her first. But his smile vanished and he became serious._

_"Jackie. This is all your choice, you can still wait if you want. I know you want this to be special for you." He said, wishing he hadn't. He really did want to nail her. He had grown quite fond of the bitchy, high pitched girl. But still, he didn't want to push it. She let out a deep breath of air, _

_"I think I'm ready Steven." And, with those words, he pounced on to her. He roughly kissed her, his hard-on raging in his constricting jeans. She moaned delicately in his embrace, and it melted his stone cold heart. He loved those sounds that escaped her mouth. It was so.. hot._

_"Damn Jackie.." Hyde grunted, touching her breasts through the thin Led Zeppelin shirt she had on that he lent to her that night. He couldn't believe she'd never spread her legs for Kelso all the time they were dating. But they had been dating for a short two or three weeks, and she was willing to give herself to him. He smirked in pride, and triumphantly bit her throat softly, making her squeak in surprise and pleasure._

_He walked forwards, until her knees hit the back of his cot, and he stopped kissing her._

_"You sure your ready Doll?" He said softly, praying to God she wouldn't back down. And to his excitement, she nodded for him to continue. He slowly dropped her onto his bed, and pushed his knee into her throbbing groin, and felt how wet her panties were. She cried out in pleasure, and Hyde covered her mouth silencing her. He wouldn't want Red or Kitty finding them like this.._

_He ran his hands up and down her silky thighs, secretly glad she had ditched pajama pants, and just thrown on his baggy shirt that went to her mid thigh._

_He slowly shoved her shirt up over her thighs, his hands bumping over the lace of her soaked through panties. They were bright pink, and they just seemed to fit her. He smiled warmly, and kept pushing her shirt over her tiny waist, up to slide over her breasts. When his thumbs grazed over her matching pink bra, she humped his knee, trying to help stifle the burning sensation in her groin. He stopped his motion, letting out a deep breath of pleasure._

_He pulled her to sit up, and she ripped her shirt off, letting it float to the ground. She turned to look at him, and she pulled his glasses off, and realized they looked almost fogged over. Once they were off, he could really see her. She blushed, and pulled his shirt up, and he used his muscled arms to remove it over his head._

_She shyly put her hand on his protruding jeans, and ran her pointer finger up and down it, causing him to buck into her involuntarily. She liked making him do that. But before she could continue, he stood up, and unzipped his jeans, and shoved them down his legs. She gulped when she looked at his cock._

_She had seen Kelso's when she finally decided she'd at least give him a handjob, and Steven's was no where near his side. It was much.. much.. MUCH bigger of course. It was ginormous. She suddenly felt scared, and she covered her body._

_"What's wrong Jack Jack?" He asked quietly. She looked into his eyes, and back at his cock, hoping he'd get the message, but he didn't. She sighed,_

_"Well.. How's that.. supposed to fit.. there." Motioning to their body parts. He only laughed at her innocent actions, and leaned back down onto her, kissing her fiercely._

_"It's made to fit you Jacks don't worry." She still didn't believe him. She spoke again,_

_"No seriously... It's huge Steven. That can't possibly fit in me.." She said, embarrassed at her emotions. But he felt bad for her. She was really nervous about this._

_"I swear Doll, it'll fit. But I won't lie to you, it will hurt a little bit." He said sadly, running his hands down her flat stomach. She gulped and just nodded. She still wasn't sure._

_"I dunno Puddin' Pop. Looks pretty damn big to me.. Can you tell me what happens?.." She was feeling adventurous, and she had a feeling she would like dirty talk. She saw Hyde's eyes brighten in excitement at her playful mood. He began by unclasping her bra,_

_"Well, first I have to see you totally and completely naked.. you know. To get me even more turned on.." He growled, and shoved her bra to the ground, and she whimpered at his hot hands touching her bare breasts. She didn't even feel the need to cover up, she just let him do his thing. _

_"Then.. I kiss you all over, to get you good and wet for me.." He murmured against her breasts, suckling on the underside of her perky tits. She moaned, and covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. While he fondled her breasts, he pulled her panties down, to her ankles, and she seductively tossed them backwards. He gulped at her flexibility. He ran his fingers down to her soaking wet core,_

_"Then I make sure your all soaking wet for me.. God Jacks.." He groaned, when his fingers touched her wet arousal. She bit her lip, and he kissed her so she could release her moan down his throat. When he felt the vibrations, he felt his cock twitch in excitement for her. _

_"And now, for the grand entrance.." He said dramatically, sarcasm gracing his face, then once again turning to pure seriousness. "I'm sorry if this hurts Jackie, just hold out for me okay, and it'll get better baby.." He said she shut her eyes, opening them to look at his cock. She wanted to watch him go in._

_"Just do it now Steven. Quick like a band-aid." He smiled at her words, and shoved himself inside her tight cunt to the hilt. He felt himself rip through her beloved innocence and moaned deeply in his throat. She watched his balls smack against her buttocks, and felt tears stinging her eyes. Fuck this did hurt. She felt like she was ripping, and she tried to relax, trusting Steven._

_She had almost forgotten to realize that he was groaning uncontrollably over her, and she felt the pain begin to cease as she watched his facial expressions._

_"Fuck Jackie!.. God.. so damn tight.." He said, his face squinting almost as if he was in pain, but Jackie knew better. She remembered the other cheerleaders talk about these facial expressions, and how it made you feel wetter by watching them. And the girls were right, because Jackie moaned with her eyes still on Steven._

_He had almost forgotten she was below him to, and he snapped his head down at her, and kissed her tears away. He slid his hands under her underarms, and gripped his fingers around her shoulder, for better angling to get into her. He kissed her full on the mouth, when she pulled back,_

_"Push harder this time." She moaned, he didn't know if that was possible, because he had shoved pretty damn hard. But he liked her enthusiasm._

_They both looked down at where they were joined, and they watched as he pulled out, until his head of his cock was just nudging her clit, and she arched into him in ecstasy. He held his breath, and grunted roughly when he slammed again, his balls smacking her skin once more. She liked the sound of it._

_"Steven... Oh god.." She moaned quietly, feeling the pain slowly disappear from her insides. She was beginning to adjust to his size._

_"God.. you were right! It DOES fit!" She yelled out, yet quiet enough for only them to hear. He laughed while still pushing in and in again, enjoying her cunt wrapping around his throbbing member._

_"Shit! Jackie, we don't have a fucking condom!" Hyde half yelled, trying to pull out, but Jackie pushed her hips up, gripping his waist harder._

_"Don't stop Steven, I'm on the.. oooh.. pill." She moaned, feeling him run his fingers up her cunt. He sighed a deep and happy sigh, and slammed in again. She looked down and saw blood all over her thighs and his cock. She gasped loudly, and he stopped. Damn they kept having interruptions!_

_"What's wrong Jack Jack?" He had heard her gasp and knew it wasn't a pleasurable gasp. It was a "Oh my fucking God." gasp._

_"We're bleeding!" She said, and Hyde looked down, and kissed his sweet, naive girlfriend._

_"We are not bleeding Jackie. You are. But it's only because you were a virgin. It stops bleeding the first time." He reassured her. She felt childish but asked another thing,_

_"Is it because your ripping me inside?" He could sense fear inside her voice, but couldn't help but laugh. She truly was an innocent girl. She knew almost everything else, but didn't realize she'd bleed the first time._

_"No Doll. It's 'cause I broke your.." He shifted uncomfortably, he felt a little embarrassed. "Hymen.. thing.." Her eyes widened in curiosity, and nodded in understanding._

_"Jackie, can I please keep going, I'm going to burst all over your stomach if you don't let me finish." She smiled, and pushed her hip into his still rock hard erection._

_A few more pumps here and there, and she felt a knot in her gut begin to uncurl, and white lights burst in her eyes, and she felt like she was flying for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she had a feeling she'd just experienced her first mindblowing orgasm._

_While Hyde was still pumping in and out, he watched his brunette beauty covering her mouth, as he watched her body spasm beneath him. He smiled in pride knowing he did that for her. He felt her walls inside milking him till' he had no more to spill, and he collasped above her, feeling her muscles still twitch underneath him._

_"Holy.. shit.. Steven that was.. AMAZING." She said, her eyes wide open. He could only laugh at her honest reaction. He laid back and realized that the blood on his cock, was from the most serious gift ever gave Hyde. He had taken her innocence._

_And he had done it pretty damn good too, without tooting his own horn._

_End of Flashback..._

Jackie realized through out the entire memory, it made her become wet with want for her little Puddin' Pop. She shifted uncomfortably, and looking at Hyde, who she thought was asleep. But he definitely wasn't.

"What were you thinking about Jackie? I can smell your want for me already." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat, and she blushed a deep red scarlet.

"Well.. If you must know, I was thinking about my first time with you.." She smiled cutely, and he gulped as the memory's flooded his mind too.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck her right now, knowing she had gone through some serious trauma since last night, and looked at her cheeks, they were still red, but the open cuts seemed to be gone. He figured the redness was a flush of desire. Then he had an idea.

"Doll, have you ever.. had someone.. make you feel incredibly good downstairs with their tongue?" He asked, his eyebrows waggling in delight. But she was confused.

"What?" She asked naively, and Hyde chuckled, running his hand over her jaw.

"Well you know how girls give guys blowjobs?" He hinted, and she nodded at him, "Well guys kinda do the same thing for girls, but obviously not with a dick." She blushed a deep scarlet. She looked into his eyes, and saw they were brighter than usual,

"Like.. you'd lick me down there?" She whispered, dangerously close to his mouth.

"Yeah.. ever had that?" He said, his voice deep with desire. She shook her head no, and looked back at him,

"Would it feel.. good?" She asked like a little child. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie.." He shook his head sarcastically. "It would feel amazing, I know you'd like it." She thought for a moment, and realized she really did need release some how, and wasn't sure if she wanted sex right now.. but wasn't that kind of a dirty thing to do?

"Is it considered dirty Steven?" She questioned, and he smiled, and shook his head no.

"Nah. See I wouldn't make you do anything nasty Doll. It'll make you feel good I promise. Just relax baby." She gulped down her fears, and nodded at him. He squealed in delight like a little child.

He had been wanting to taste her for the longest time now. To truly taste her juices.

He crawled down an reached for her jeans, she had slept in, and unbuttoned them, slowly sliding them down her thin thighs.

Next, he reached up, and smelled her wanting sex, and shivered slightly. She felt her inside twich slightly, and watched what he did.

He pulled down her panties, and saw how soaked through they really were. She wanted him bad, and she felt almost embarrassed that he knew.

"Ready Jack Jack?" He smirked, and she nodded unsure of what he'd do. She watched him part his mouth, and her eyes widened, when she saw how long his tongue actually was. She watched him slide it up her soaking wet slit, and felt his hands go straight to her hips to hold them down, because she immediately bucked into his face.

"Shit!" She moaned, and he licked and sucked hard hearing her swear above him, he looked up to see he breasts in the air as she arched her back, and he smiled a big smile. He ran his tongue in a circle around her clit, and lightly poked it with his arrow like tongue, watching her scream out. When he did it again, she lightly squirted into his open mouth, and he swallowed it down quickly

"Steven!... Please don't stop!" She whimpered. He continued to lick and suck, lick, then suck again, and he loved the taste of her. He finally pushed his tongue, right into her tight cunt, and she couldn't hold back anymore.

She yelled his name into her hand, her back arching upward, and her body going straight up, as she came into Hyde's awaiting mouth. He ran his finger up her cunt one last time, and licked them with a loud pop of his lips.

He leaned up, kissing her full on her mouth, letting her taste herself. She blushed thinking of how embarrassing it was to squirt her.. stuff like that.

But she had to admit she tasted pretty good, even if it was nasty... a little.. not really.

"Fuck it Jackie.. you taste incredible.." He smiled, feeling her petite naked body shudder again through her orgasm.

He looked down to see she was blushing a deep pink, and avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's wrong Doll?" He asked, licking her jaw. She sighed, and told the truth.

"So that wasn't.. gross or anything? You know.. coming in your mouth?" He looked at her with wide eyes, and laughed a deep hearty laugh.

"Jack Jack.. that was the whole point!" He grinned happily. She smiled sweetly, and kissed him softly, and whispered in his ears

"I love you so much Steven.." But she expected no reply, because he didn't give one. He merely kissed her again, and smiled, slowly puting his "zen" face back on.

"Puddin' Pop, I hope we do that again sometime." She said shyly. He looked up and gave her a sexy little wink, and hugged her naked body to his chest, when he heard footsteps running down to his room.

They both locked eyes, and feared it would be Kitty. Because they knew Red wouldn't run down the steps like that.

But when the door opened, they heard familiar voices,

"Jackie? Hyde? We heard what happen-" And Eric and Donna stopped talking.

They looked at Hyde hugging Jackie's naked body to his clothed form, hiding her private areas from them. Jackie only started to giggle uncontrollably, noticing how embarrassed Hyde was. They all laughed but he hung his head,

"Do _not _tell Red." He said quietly, only making them laugh all over again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes I realize, this was kind of a pointless filler sex chapter but oh well, I felt better after I wrote it :D I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! New chapter up hopefully really soon! Love to you all ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Umm hey guys can I get a review? Not sure how I'm doing here! Haha thanks for readingg... But seriously! Four chapters in and no reviews! Uh-oh.. Am I screwing up the story? GAHH! Haha thanks for the faithful readers out there i shuuupose ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Once Eric and Donna had shut the door, Hyde let out an exasperated sigh. He flopped his curly head down on Jackie's naked chest, listening to her breath.

"Puddin' Pop... Get up!" She giggled, as he reached over to muffle her mouth with his hand. He growled, and hopped off the bed, grabbing for her bra and panties. He tossed them her way, and she quickly dressed. He stood straightening his clothes, making sure his fly was zipped, and reached for the handle to his door.

"Ready Jac-" He stopped, and looked at the brunette beauty that was hugging her arms to her chest, looking at the floor. He looked at her face for the first time that day, and saw that it was a little bit better, still swollen a bit. Kelso could really slap a girl. He swallowed back his newly stocked angry, and walked over to her.

"Steven?" She whispered, tucking her head into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her petite body as he always did. It was so soothing to her racing mind. She didn't want to ever leave him, and she felt like he was all she ever needed, ever again.

"What's wrong Doll?" He said, smelling her silky hair that rolled effortlessly down her back, looking incredibly beautiful.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about what happened. Just yet.. Or maybe I should, to get it out of my system.." She paused, "Yeah. That's what I'll do." She flashed him an award winning smile, and slipped out of his grasp. He looked at her in disbelief as she left the room, thinking of how she could go from being upset, to bright and happy.

He shook his curled head, "Women.." He sighed, and pulled his zen face back on, and grabbed a beer from his stash. He left his room, shoving his glasses on, and saw Donna holding her friends shoulders, and Jackie spilled the beans. He looked at Eric sitting on the end of the sofa, looking at her cheeks. Hyde knew he never really cared for Jackie, but he knew Eric would feel anger towards Kelso for the rest of his life for laying hands on her.

"I just can't even imagine Michael doing that!" Donna exclaimed, after Jackie spilled the beans. Hyde snorted in disgust at his old bestfriend,

"Neither did any of us! But Jackie got her revenge." He smirked at her, and she blushed. Donna looked at her impatiently,

"You left out the revenge? Come on Jackie!" She playfully smacked her arm, and Jackie giggled.

"All I did was smack him, like he smacked me." She said humbly. Eric looked up at Hyde, waiting for better details. Hyde nodded and spoke,

"Jackie walked her ass kicking.. ass, up to Kelso, told him off, and whew! You shoulda' heard the crack she laid on his face." He said, proudly smiling at his little Doll.

Donna and Eric let out a laugh, knowing that Jackie could put up a fight, man or girl. Jackie delicately blushed, and crossed her legs on the old couch.

"What did Red do?" Eric asked, suddenly wondering how his already grumpy father reacted.

"You could tell he wanted to beat his ass to the ground. But you know Kitty, she made him back off before he did something, "he'd regret." He said in mock quotation marks. Donna nodded his way, and looked back at Jackie.

"Do your cheeks hurt?" She said, trying to be nice. Nice really wasn't in her level of expertise. Jackie smiled brightly at her, enjoying her friendly question.

"Not much anymore, no not really." She decided. Hyde smiled at his brave girl, and took a swig of his beer. Donna and Jackie discussed their.. girl talk. And decided to go upstairs to her room. Jackie leaned down and kissed Hyde's cheek flicking his shoulder. But before she could run away, Hyde lightly smacked her ass.

Donna and Eric smirked at each other, glad they were back together and not at each other's throats like they were a few weeks ago. Donna kissed Eric on his mouth, and ran after Jackie.

Once the girls had gone, Eric turned to Hyde,

"Dude, did you talk to Kelso?" Hyde's grip on his beer tightened, and looked at his bruised knuckles.

He held them up to Eric, and he nodded and got the idea.

"I just can't fucking believe he'd ever do something.. something that low, you know? I mean he was always the girl loving annoying guy, that we all loved. When'd this happen? He told us it was how he was raised to deal with girls. He never said that before though." Hyde said, almost talking with himself.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know, man. Think he's just at his overcrowded house now?" Hyde snorted, "I don't even know Eric. I don't care to know either." Eric nodded, and turned the tv on.

_Donna's Room:_

"Jackie, we just found you in one of the most dirtiest positions know. Spill the beans." Donna smiled at her friend, as they grabbed a pillow. Jackie blushed and told her in a quiet voice.

"He wanted me to try.. letting him lick me down there.." She said as if it was a deep dark secret. Donna's eyes widened in excitement.

"It was amazing wasn't it?" Donna asked her, like a little child talking about candy. Jackie nodded quickly.

"Donna. I don't mean to be.. boastful.. Awh Hell yeah I do!" She giggled, "But ever since we've gotten back together, Hyde and I have had amazing sex.." Jackie smiled, looking over at Donna telling her about the bathroom sex romp. Donna's eyes widened bigger and bigger, and laughed at Jackie's excitement.

"Damn! Jackie you've been using protection right?" She said, suddenly serious for her friend. Jackie nodded, and then jumped to her side of the room she and Donna shared. She ran to her chest, and pulled out the middle drawer, and reached for a case of what seemed to be pregnancy pills.

Jackie was very organized, and had the pills in a monthly section of days that were marked on the case. She looked back at Donna,

"You reminded me, I need to take the one for today." Donna nodded, reajusting her self on the bed. But she heard Jackie let out a shriek.

"Donna. What day is it?" Donna looked at her curiously. "Saturday, why?" She heard Jackie repeatedly swear under her breath. Donna walked over, and asked her what's wrong. She pointed at the chart, but Donna still didn't get it.

"Donna. I missed last months pill."

_Back to Hyde and Eric:_

"Hey man, do you still have that ring you got for Jackie that one time?" Eric asked quietly, and Hyde looked up at him. He'd totally forgotten about that thing.

"Man! I do! Hah, totally left my mind... Do you think I should give it to her sometime?" Hyde asked, curious in his friend's answer. Eric mockingly raised his hands,

"Hey man, that's totally up to you, and when you think the time is right." Hyde nodded in understanding, and heard footsteps above the basement. He shook his head, and drank his beer.

_Donna's Room:_

"Well Jackie it's not like you are just going to get pregnant, it's gonna be okay." Jackie sighed, but bolted to her feet after a few minutes of thought.

"Fuck! Donna.. oh my god.. Remember that one time Hyde and I went out on our date last month? Well that was the day.. he you know.. took my virginity." Donna's eyes opened, revealing concern for her friend. She nodded quickly,

"Well.. That was like a day after the day I missed my pill...And.. _Oh. My. God._ Donna.. I was supposed to get my period last Wednesday... Donna! I'm always regular!" Jackie shrieked. You have to be freakin' kidding her right now.. She wasn't even done with school!

Donna didn't know what to say.. all the signs were there. She looked up at her,

"Any nausea in the morning?" Jackie gasped, "I threw up twice the morning of when Kelso decided to get tricky..."

"Jackie.. we really should go get a pregnancy test." Jackie started to cry, and Donna awkwardly took her into her arms. She sucked at this stuff.

"Oh...ohkay..." She sobbed. Donna told her to wipe her eyes, and pulled her out of the door. They almost left, but Donna motioned for Jackie to wait one minute.

Donna ran to the basement steps and thought up a plan,

"Jackie and I will be back in a few minutes... Gonna go.. get some fresh air from this stuffy house." She heard silence, but heard Eric all up saying Alright. She sighed, and pulled Jackie out of the door.

_Half an Hour Later:_

Jackie and Donna bolted out of their car, and Jackie stuffed the pregnancy test box, in her jacket, and they ran to the steps. She saw Hyde's brown hair at the bottom of the steps call up to them,

"Kitty want's you guys to know food's gonna be ready in like 10." He eyed them suspiciously. What the hell were they up too. They nodded sheepishly, and ran to the bathroom. Donna locked the door, and ripped the box open, tossing Jackie four sticks. She raised her eyebrows.

"Just to be sure! Hurry do it now!" Donna was fearing the worst for her young friend.

_5 Minutes Later:_

"Well?" Donna asked. No answer.

"What is the answer for positive?" Jackie whispered.

"Here." Donna threw her the box, and looked down and up and down and up again.

"Jackie!" Donna shoved her over, and looked at the sticks,

Every single one, was a for sure positive.

Jackie and Donna locked eyes, and silence over took them..

Minutes past with them sitting there looking at the answers, when Kitty's shrill voice shook them back to the present.

"Dinner girls!" They jumped a mile, and Donna squeaked out a "Coming!" And pulled Jackie to her feet.

"What am I going to do Donna?..." She said, tears reaching her eyes. Donna hugged her friend with assurance.

"It will all work out. I promise." She shrugged her tiny shoulders, and rolled each stick up in tissue paper, and shoved the pregnancy box in her jacket, which she tossed under her bed.

They stood at the edge of the steps, squeezed each other's hands, and walked down the steps together.

"Thanks for being there for me Donna." She smiled sweetly. Donna nodded, and shook her face to being carefree, urging Jackie to do the same.

They seated them selves at the table, and Red looked up at Donna, smiling curtly at her,

"Hey Mr. Foreman" She said, grabbing a chair next to Eric. He grunted something, and she reached for the food.

Red looked at Jackie's face, and she could tell he was inspecting her cheeks. She watched him sigh, and continue to read his paper.

"Kids, Red and I already ate, so we're going to go in the living room, call if you need us." She said cheerfully, Red waited for her to leave, stood up and grumbled,

"Don't actually call." They all laughed and nodded.

Minutes later, Eric and Donna were deep in discussion about being glad it was finally summer vacation, but Jackie sat quietly. Hyde looked down at her, noticing she hadn't been eating anything. He reached over, and discreetly held her hand. She gladly took it, and ducked her head down, trying to eat some food.

Eric and Donna finished within minutes, and walked out of the room, once they set their dishes aside. Finally alone, Hyde spoke,

"What's wrong baby?" But Jackie snapped her head up, "Baby? What are you talking about.. I.. erm.." She cleared her throat awkwardly. He looked at her with curiousity. Something was defintely up, and Donna and her knew about it.

"Nothing's wrong Steven.. honest.." She murmured, and stood up, taking her dishes to the sink. Hyde walked over with his in hand, and grabbed her waist.

She inwardly flinched, feeling his fingers graze her lower stomach. A baby was growing inside her right now..

"Jackie. I know when your hiding something tell me now." Jackie was bursting at the seams to tell him and she sighed angrily. She grabbed his wrist, and stomped down the steps to the basement.

She looked around, and it was empty. She then stomped to Hyde's bedroom, and of course no one but themselves.

Finally she pulled him into his closet, and shut the door.

"Now Steven. This is secret stuff right here. And I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll walk out of my life for good. And I would die inside if you did." She whispered, her voice lower than normal. He looked at her face, and kissed her forehead, urging her on.

She grabbed his hand, and pressed it on her belly. He looked at her, with a "what the fuck are you getting at" face, and she sighed.

"Steven.. I.. I'm pregnant." She said, waiting for a slap from him. But none came, only silence. And somehow that felt worse.

"You sure?" He said, no emotion present. She sighed,

"Four pregnancy tests are sure." She looked down ashamed at what had happened.

"Jackie, you told me you were on the damn pill. And how could this happen anyway we just fucked last night." Still, no emotion present.

"It was the day you took my virginity. And Steven I am on the pill! I just missed the damn pill. I am so sorry Steven.. I just.. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest. But he made no effort to comfort her. He wasn't angry. Not scared. More disappointed in her.

"Jackie, how the fuck can you forget that?" He sighed. She glared up at him,

"I didn't know I'd get laid that week! I didn't take it every time I had to! I was still a virgin with my fucking legs closed. But you just had to come along!" She sobbed. Was she blaming this on him? Ohhh no.

"Jackie this isn't my fault, and don't you dare say it is." He ran his hand through his hair, and his sudden movement triggered her nose to smell something.

Beer. She never really enjoyed the smell, but.. she wanted to gag. And she did. Hyde stepped back, and opened the closet door, pulling her out. Was she really gagging? What the hell? But she wouldn't stop. She ran to the other side of his room, and grabbed a trash can, spilling her dinner in it. He felt pity in his stupid heart for her though.

He walked over, and pulled her hair back, awkwardly rubbing her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, and it made her dry heave, because there was nothing else in her stomach to throw up. He handed her a tissue from his desk and she wiped her mouth.

"God.. I'm going to be disgusting.." She murmured, only to herself. She turned around embarrassed that he had to see that.

"Jackie... I.. I just.. I gotta go for a little.." He murmured. When he reached the door, she muttered out loud,

"I knew you'd leave me when you heard that. But whatever Hyde." She said, her stomach still hurting.

He flinched at her words, and at what she called him. She never called him that. He closed his eyes, and slammed the door extremely loudly.

When he reached the steps up to the house, he heard her crying and throwing up again.

But the dumbass, he was, kept on walking.

**A/N: Heyy hope you enjoyed the chapter people! Now please review! I have so much planned for this story guys! Tell me how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yayy! Reviews! Hehe thanks, keep those babies coming ;) Please enjoy this chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde wasn't even sure he know where he was gonna go, he just needed to get out of that house. He walked out of the door, and onto the silent sidewalk. It was chilly outside, but he didn't even notice. He felt numb. One word was going through his young brain- _baby. _What the hell was he and Jackie supposed to do with a baby? He had just graduated from highschool, and she still had an entire year to go. He suddenly felt guilty for the brunette girl. He had impregnated a young girl, that was barely past the phases of wanting to be a superstar, and her admiring her looks. She was still so naive, and he wasn't exactly that smart with the thought of parenting.

He kicked a pebble, and thought of her with a pregnant belly. He felt warm inside his heart at the thought of her carrying his child. But that didn't make it less scary for him. And wasn't it dangerous for a 16 year old girl, a few weeks near to 17 to be pregnant? Weren't there risks? He didn't even know, how would he? This wasn't something he had in mind for his teenage life. He had a feeling that the Foreman's would be a bit dissapointed too. Kitty would be a little angry, but she'd move on. But Red. Since she was in a way, his adoptive daughter, he'd probably be extremely angry.

But then another popped into his mind- _How the hell could Jackie fucking forget to take her pill?_

Sure, he knew that she hadn't planned on losing her virginity that month. But still, she bought the pills for a reason, right? And then again, she was young and more concerned about maintaining her relationship with himself, and on her beauty. Now they would both need to step up there game and pull their lives together, and grow up. And they would need to grow up, real fast. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Then he felt a horrible feeling stab in the pit of his stomach. He'd left her there all alone. Alone to worry about carrying a child at the age of sixteen. Alone to think she and Hyde might be over, and she'd be raising a baby on her own. She was probably scared shitless, and that wasn't ever something he wanted. He planned to be there for her, but he just needed to get out and breath a little. He looked up and saw the sun going down. He must have been walking for at least an hour. He turned, and jogged home. He wanted to go back, and to tell Jackie it would all be alright. He just had to make sure he kept his promise.

He reached the simple house, and took a deep breath. He saw no lights on, and figured everyone went home, and the other's went to sleep. He walked quietly to his room, to put his jacket away, and pushed open his door. He halted his movements, holding in his breath.

There lay Jackie, her beautiful hair sprawled out across his pillow. She wore one of his band t-shirts, that was baggy enough for her to sleep in. He saw she had no pants on, just her blue lace panties, and he swallowed back his desire. He looked over to see the trashcan still next to his bed, and he felt bad she had thrown up. He looked over to see a fan blowing on her, and he realized just how hot it actually was in there.

He walked carefully, stepping over the spots he knew that creaked. He threw his jacket over his chair, and walked over to watch her sleep. He saw her clutching his stomach, and a happy thought crossed his mind,

_"My unborn child.. Inside her." _

He looked down, and felt like he was becoming a sissy, but knew that really couldn't be true. It just felt weird to know he'd be a father soon.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, and she hugged his pillow to her chest tighter than she alread had been. He looked down at the pillow case, and saw a puddle circling her eyes, and realized they were left over tears. He shook his head, and nudged her lightly.

"Jackie?" She mumbled, and rolled onto her back, and he saw that she had no bra on. He gulped his throbbing adam's apple, and slid in beside her.

He leaned on his right elbow, and wrapped his left arm around her petite body. He saw her blink her eyes open, and saw fear and tiredness in her eyes. Then anger.

"You left me here all alone you.. you.. you bitch!" She said angrily, new tears streaming from her face. She tried to turn away from him, but he held her firmly. He looked at her stomach, and pulled the shirt up, just showing her lower belly. He wrapped his left hand around the warm skin, and tried to register that a child lay beneath his fingers. Well the beginning of one, anyways. He looked back at her and explained,

"I know that Jackie. And I'm sorry, but I just needed some time to think Doll. This is a huge thing for the both of us Jacks. I just got out of highschool, and you still have a year to go. This is a big thing and I was just.. well.. to be honest, I'm nervous. Who's to say I'll even make a good dad? What if I'm just like my father, what if-"

He was silenced by Jackie's finger on his lips. She blinked up at him,

"Steven, please listen. I promise you, as far as the parenting thing, I know that that will just come naturally to us over time. And your father was a low down man, but you Steven are a good person. Don't ever doubt that." She whispered breathlessly into his ear, pulling his glasses from his face. She saw tiredness forming in his eyes, and he looked straight ahead.

"I guess so Jacks. Thanks. Are you scared about anything?" He said, feeling awkward that he was being comforted. She sighed, and rolled onto her right side, so that he could pull her body into his stomach.

"There are actually four main things that have gone through my mind." He kissed her ear, urging her on.

"The first, the actual.. birth process.. I'm already small as it is.. And I'm scared for the pain.." She sighed, feeling tears form on her tear ducts. He leaned over, to kiss her neck offering some advice,

"Well babe, girls have been doing this all through time, I promise you'll be fine. I'll be there for you anyways." He smiled, hoping it helped, and apparently it had.

"Second, me and you having struggles with everything. Money and stuff like that. I'm just really nervous." He nodded, knowing how she felt.

"Third, getting fat. I mean, I can't help that, but I'm incredibly nervous about losing my body type I've worked hard for.." Hyde chuckled behind her, and she reached back to smack the back of his head, and he coughed making it seem as though he never laughed.

"And fourth, I'm deathly scared to tell Red.. Kitty might understand.. but Red I just don't know." She sighed. Hyde kissed her neck, and spoke,

"I think he'll just call us dumbasses, and hopefully he'll move on, we'll see babe. Hey Jackie?" He said, whispering through her hair,

"Hmm?" She hummed, and he felt himself harden slightly at the vibrations that went through his stomach.

"I just wanted you to know that.. Well I just want to say.. You know. That I love you." He said, incredibly awkward, but meaning every single word.

He saw her cheeks raise up on the side of her face, realizing she was smiling a huge toothy smile. That made him feel less embarrassed in a way.

"I love you too Puddin' Pop." He laughed thinking about his nickname, then thought about something,

"Who all knows that your pregnant?" She thought for a moment and told him,

"Well Donna, but who knows if she told Eric or not.." He sighed, and realized how good she smelled. You'd think she'd smell hot and sweaty, and the hint of leftover spilling of stomach contents, but she actually still smelt really amazing.

He leaned up further on his elbow, so that he could peer down at her angelic face. He kissed her cheeks, running his hand up her shirt to caress her breasts. Now that he thought about it, he almost felt a difference in her beautiful body. Her stomach had the faintest roll, but only because he knew what was growing inside of her. Her breasts also felt the tiniest firmer, and even more fun to touch her. She arched her body into his hands, letting him use his magic on her.

"Want to try something different tonight?" He grunted, running his hand down her panties, to grope her ass. She whimpered, and nodded his way.

He shoved her panties down to her ankles, and she kicked them off. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, and sat completely naked to him. She seemed even more pretty if that was possible. He groaned in his throat, and looked at her body. He started at her cute bony feet, up to her toned legs, all the up to her treasure. He could even see in the dark lit room, that she was glistening in desire for him. He looked at her belly, touching it softly. Up to her toned belly, and to the underside of her perfectly proportioned breasts. Then he looked into her different unique, colored eyes. And she shivered under his gaze. Watching him look at her entire body, made her feel like she was close to orgasm already.

"Lay back down the way you were." He gently commanded her, and she obeyed, waiting to see what he did. He stood and removed his clothing, and rushed back into the bed to join her. She relaxed, but her back tensed when he reached his left hand over her groin, down into her rose like petals that were soaking wet with want.

"Fuck Jackie!" He moaned deliciously into her tiny ear. She whined sweetly into the hair, gripping the pillow and reached her arm behind her head to grip his curly head.

"Lift this knee up," He said gripping her left knee. She raised it, and he scooted closer to her, and she felt the tip of his cock touch her entrance. She gasped, and he kissed her back, and slammed himself into her chambers, causing her to cry out unexepectedly. He froze, gripping his mouth, and waited in case he heard footsteps.

"Careful Doll, you'll get us caught," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, and told him to continue.

"What do you want me to do Jackie? Tell me.." He moaned, enjoying the new position. She felt his cock, and squeezed him inside her body, and she felt him curse under his breath. This angle they were in was incredible.

"Steven.. just go.. please, faster." She moaned deeply, but he didn't move. He wanted to slam into her extremely hard, but he waited to hear that one dirty word escape her dainty lips. It sounded so damn sexy when she said it to him.

"Ugh.. Steven.. _Fuck me." _He groaned deeply, and slammed into her harder, and she bit her lip to stop from screaming. He leaned up, setting his hand beside her shoulder, getting a better angle to push into her. She gripped his forearm, and looked up at him, her face twisted in ecstasy. He kept slamming and thrusting, each time a spark of electricity tingling through their skin.

Each moan, causing them to sweat harder, and to hold back from coming then and there. They wanted it to last.

But Jackie couldn't anymore. She tried but it was so hard. He felt her walls clenching his dick, milking his semen out of his throbbing cock.

"Steven.. ohh my god." She whispered, and he kept thrusting through his orgasm, as he watched her body twitch, gribbing the sheets so hard her bones cracked quietly.

"Fuck.." He grunted, thrusting twice more, emptying his fluids into her tight cunt, and collasped beside her.

They laid there, their bodies still connected intimately, thinking about what just happened.

"That was.. incredibly intense." She sighed happily, as he pulled his now limp cock out of her. He grinned triumphantly nodded his curly haired head.

She turned herself, around to face his face. He looked down at her little body, as she curled her face into his chest. She had them pulled together to close, that he felt her pregnant belly pressed against him. He felt this.. fluttery warm filling in his stomach, and smiled happily.

They had almost fallen asleep, but her footsteps approach their door. Hyde's heart stopped fearing it would be Red or Kitty, but only saw a tiny foreigner at his door.

"Ohhh you naughty naughty people." He grinned flashing his bright white teeth. Hyde jumped at his voice, and cover Jackie's body with his. He didn't like the thought of someone seeing her naked pregnant body.

"Fez? What the hell!" Hyde groaned, pulling the blanket over their heads hiding from the basements harsh light.

"Donna told Eric, and Eric told me." He replied simply. "Who's telling Kitty and her bald headed husband?" Jackie smiled at Hyde under the sheets, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't we ever have a secret in this damn house?" Hyde asked without expecting an answer.

"I think you should tell them soon Jackie," Fez spoke ignoring Hyde's grumpy voice, "Don't you have to get a baby exam or something?" He asked innocently.

"Yes Fez. We were gonna tell them tomorrow. Oh and Fez?" She asked, peeking her head out of the covers, holding the blanket to her naked chest, Hyde grabbing them just in case. She smacked his head, and looked back at Fez.

"If you tell them before we do, I swear, I'll rip out your puffy hair, and throw it all over your room, so that you'll have to get out the vacuum, which I know scares you to death." She smirked triumphantly. Fez looked at the ground sadly.

"Oh Jackie.. Must you be so cruel? I wouldn't tell them anyway. Not something this serious. Now go to sleep you children, I have a hot date tonight." He grinned deviously.

"Fez. It's eleven o'clock at night. Who gets a date then?" Hyde grumbled still not wanting to look at the harsh light.

"Why me of course!" Fez smiled happily, and shut the door as he walked silently up the steps.

"Steven?" Jackie spoke suddenly, "Let's tell Kitty and Red in the morning. I want to get it over with." He nodded, and she huddled against him as she had a few minutes before, letting her belly poke into Hyde's flat stomach, causing him to drift off to sleep happily.

And this was a real happy. A happy that can't be beat.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's short :x! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if there are any errors in the words! Thanks for reading, please review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm glad there are quite a few people reading this, and I really home you are enjoying it as I am enjoying it while writing it! Please tell me what you think by dropping off one of your lovely reviews, yeah? Yes I think you should ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Jackie woke up before Hyde that morning, her thoughts causing her to become sick. She took a few breaths, and managed to push down the sick feeling. She looked over at the clock and it was only seven in the morning. Kitty and Red usually woke up at eight, and that meant she still had an hour to think of how she'd tell them the news.

_"Guys, Hyde and I have some news!"_ She thought to herself. No that wouldn't do

_"Kitty and Red, we'd like to speak with you." _No that was too... weird.

_"Guys, I'm pregnant!" _No that just wouldn't work at all.

She sighed, and decided, she'd just talk it through with them at that given time. She wanted it to be heartfelt, and quite frankly she was scared. She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, and saw that he still had his hand wrapped around her naked belly.

She smiled warmly having a dreamy vision go through her mind,

_There stood Hyde, walking around with a baby boy in his arms. The baby had her long brunette hair, and his pretty blue eyes. He was talking to the child, bouncing him up and down gently in his arms. Then the boy started to cry, but Hyde was to the rescue, his kisses on the child's head calming it's wails. He looked up at her, and smiled warmly at her, pulling her into his arms._

She blinked her eyes away from the image, and knew that, that would be a bit to dreamish. But she hoped one day it would be true. She had a happy, warm feeling in her stomach knowing that her boyfriend would be the father of her first ever child.

Then she had another thought. All of the other girls in her school would just label her as the new common slut. She sighed, and mentally prepared herself for the next school year. She remembered a few other girls that had gotten pregnant, and they had be regularly ridiculed. And now that Hyde had graduated, he wouldn't be there for her everyday to save her from their stupid taunts.

She felt a bit better, knowing that Fez had failed his senior year, which meant he would be with her everyday. She felt bad he hadn't passed, but she felt a bit safer.

Hyde adjusted himself, and she felt him let out a breath down her breasts, giving her goosebumps.

She sighed in frustration at herself. She couldn't ever contain her desires when he was around. Just looking at him when he gave her that certain glance he had, caused her panties to become a wet puddle of lust.

She needed to learn self control, and she had another sudden thought. Was sex during pregnancy a bad thing? Would that harm the baby? She felt her blood run cold, and she ran her fingers over her belly. She feared that they may have damaged it.

She shook her head, trying to change her thoughts. She looked over at the clock, and it was already 7:40.

Had she really been spacing out and thinking that long? It didn't seem possible. Just then she realized Hyde was staring at her. She looked at him and blinked and he whispered,

"Your eyes are really sexy Jackie." He breathed out, completely honest with each word. She blushed, smiling happily.

"You've told me that a lot Puddin' Pop.. But it always makes me feel better everytime." She winked cutely, and he smiled at her, closing his eyes again.

They dozed off again, and Hyde woke up first. It was 8:14. Time to go find the Formans.

"Jackie," He said quietly, shaking her bony shoulders, "We need to tell them." She moaned, and rolled out of the bed, stretching like a little child. He watched her get dressed, her lacy clothing once again hiding her beautiful body up.

He threw his jeans on, grabbing a random shirt from his pile, walked to the door, and opened it slowly. They were still alone on a Sunday morning. Half their friends wouldn't be here for a while. He turned around, flicking his light on, and Jackie caught his eye.

She had her left hand leaning down on the bed, her other hand wrapped around her forehead.

"You alright?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Damn fantastic Hyde," She snapped, "About to puke my ass off, but yeah I'm fine." She said, not sure why she was in a bitchy mood. Hyde suspected it was just something to do with her pregnancy.

He walked over carefully, and grabbed for his waste can, handing it to her. She snatched it from his calloused fingers, and wrapped her fingers around her head.

She stood there for a while, waiting for something to change but it didn't. Hyde rubbed his temply, closing his eyes thinking about what was to come in the future,

Moody and bitchy comments, sickness, odd cravings, complaints. And even he knew lots and lots of sad and guilty tears. He sighed silently, when he heard the quietness in the room be interrupted by her retching into the can.

He winced, his stomach feeling like it was knotting up. He pushed his fingers around her shoulders, running down to the small of her back, waiting for her to finish.

She threw up once more, following by a few dry heaves. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing how much pain she was in. The coughing sounded horrible and her back vibrated with wheezes. She stopped, and threw a few tissues on the soiled bag in the can, grabbing her perfume from her bag spraying it. He almost chuckled at her cleanliness, but she turned to his direction, and burst into heartwrenching sobs.

He opened up his arms, and she ran into them, tucking her head opposite his face worried he would be disgusted by her breath. He ran his fingers threw her hair, and let her sob out her pain.

"I'm so scared Steven! I'm too young for this! I'm too self absorbed in my pitiful world. I'm so, so incredibly scared!" She cried breathlessly into his shoulder, spilling tears down his neck. He knew how she felt, he was feeling the same way in certain aspects.

"Jackie, I swear It's all gonna work out. I promise. I'm gonna be there for you and this kid, so don't worry." He said,hoping this helped her. He didn't know what to say really. He sucked with words. Apparently it worked for now, because she stood away wiping her tears. She giggled quietly,

"I'm sorry Steven.. I.. I'm not even sure what happened just then.." She sighed, and reached for his hand, and walked through the basement. They reached the top step, and Steven squeezed her hand, walking through the door.

Just as they had hoped it would be. There sat Red, absorbed in a paper, and Kitty was busy preparing breakfast.

"Hello kids!" She said in her cute yet annoying voice, "Up early I see?" Hyde awkwardly scuffled his shoes on the ground, and Jackie cleared her throat rather loudly, even causing Red to look up at her.

"Mr. Forman.. Mrs. Forman, I really need to talk to you guys.. about something really serious. And I want you to listen, and I do not want you to freak out please. I'm begging the both of you, I'm already going crazy as it is." She sighed, letting her mind speak freely.

Kitty looked at her curiously, "What's going on? Did you get arrested?" She gasped, and Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses. But Red saw right through them,

"Oh good God." He muttered. They looked up quickly at him, and he spoke,

"I've seen this all before. The boyfriend nervously staring at the ground, the girlfriend saying she needs to say something important.." He turned his glare at Hyde, "Dumbass!" Hyde jumped at the tone of his voice.

"Red what the heck are you talking about?" Kitty asked. She was so confused with these kids these days, they were having one problem after another.

"That dumbass got her pregnant! Didn't you?" He growled, standing up where he was recently sitting. Both Jackie and Hyde's heads snapped up, and Jackie's eyes flashed in surprise. How the hell did he know?

"I.. we.. well.." Hyde stuttered, watching Red walk up to his face. Jackie only ever heard him falter in front of Mr. Forman. He snatched Hyde's glasses and stared at him directly. Jackie spoke up for him,

"Mr. Forman, I swear it isn't his fault. Well, I mean.. he did.. contribute.." She said awkwardly, and Red groaned in disgust at the thought of them doing that hanky panky.

"It's more my fault than his anyways," Jackie continued slowly, looking down at the ground.

"How could you too let this happen?" Kitty spoke up, feeling shame for them. At the same time guilt for the young kids.

"I sort of.. forgot to take my pill. I wasn't expecting this to happen!" She shrieked rather loudly, embarrassed of the whole situation.

"What is wrong with you kids? Can't you all just wait for marriage? Is it that hard?" Red sighed, rubbing his bald head. Hyde accidentally let out a chuckle at the thought of waiting to have Jackie once they were married. He felt Red's heated gaze, and began to _cough._

"Dumbass.." Red grumbled, walking back to his seat. Hyde looked up and saw his glasses on the table,

"You mean.. that's it? No fists? No slaps? Just dumbass?" He said quietly, hoping that was the case.

"Well, that won't help the situation any. You can't take back what's been done. But don't think I'm not any less angry. You just barely got out of school Steven. And Jackie, I'm surprised at you. Your only sixteen, and you're already pregnant? What has the world come too?" He groaned, scratching his head.

Suddenly Kitty sighed, and spoke up to Jackie,

"I suppose we should get you a doctor's appointment dear." She said, uncomfortably ringing her hands. She saw Jackie's eyes clouding with tears, and held her arms out,

"Oh get over here you silly kids." Jackie ran to her first, leaving Hyde to stand there awkwardly. He watched as Jackie broke out in tears again, hugging the short woman.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Forman. Really. I mean it." She said through sobs, and Hyde saw Red stand up looking at her. Jackie pulled herself from Kitty's welcoming arms, and ran over to Red.

The old man wrapped her in his arms, and she cried into his chest. For the first time in his life, he saw Red's affectionate side, as he kissed the top of Jackie's head. He even thought he heard him murmer to her that it'd be okay.

Kitty walked over to Hyde, and wrapped her into her motherly embrace. "You gosh darn kids." She chuckled sadly, kissing him on the cheek.

Kitty left the room, saying she was going to make a phonecall and Red went with her.

"That.. that went better than I thought.." She sniffed, trying to stop crying. He smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

They sat down, and poured themselves some cereal.

"What do you think it will be Hyde?" She asked suddenly very serious.

"Whatph will be-h whatph?" He asked, his mouth full of cereal. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What will the baby be do you think? A boy or a girl?" He made an "ahh" and thought for a moment,

"Why a boy of course! Jackie, I'm disappointed in you for thinking other wise!" He grinned, causing her to giggle. He loved to be the one that made her smile.

"What if its a girl though, Puddin' Pop?" He thought for a minute and shrugged,

"I'll still love her just the same if that's the case." She smiled knowingly, and heard Mrs. Forman call for them,

"Appointments, in 10 minutes you two, let's get going!" Hyde looked up at her, and she sighed looking down into her lap.

"It'll all be alright, won't it Steven?" Hyde smiled, and reached for hear hand squeezing it. They set their dishes into the sink, and walked to the living room.

Red was flicking throught the tv channels, as if nothing had happened, and waved them off. They looked at Kitty was just stepping into the car.

They ran to the car, and Hyde opened the door for Jackie. He didn't realize how much that appealed to Jackie when he did little things like that. Those were the things that made her day worth while for her.

She slid into the back seat, and Hyde followed her. Kitty changed the station to an oldies station, and Hyde tried to drown it out with his zen mode. He faintly heard Jackie and Kitty exchanging conversation on the entire way, and he stayed silent.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Hyde suddenly felt nervous for Jackie and himself. They followed Kitty through the hospital hallways, and he felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He swallowed down his now dry throat,

This was really happening. It was real, and nothing could take it back. They would be parents in the coming months. It was crazy.

Kitty signed them in, and Hyde sat down, pulling Jackie onto his lap, bouncing her gently. They saw a nurse come in, and she called out,

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyde?" Steven raised his eyebrows up at Kitty, and she shrugged,

"It was easier to have them write that down." Jackie smiled brightly, and hopped to her feet, now excited to see what happened. She grabbed his hand, and they followed the middle-aged nurse.

Hyde sat silently, letting her answer the nurses questions, and the blonde woman told Jackie to get onto the seat. It was really high for the short brunette, so Steven effortlessly lifted her up so she could lie down. She blushed and he playfully flicked her shoulder.

"Oh and I'm so sorry! I'm Mrs. Hogton, by the way." She smiled, Hyde's immature childish mind coming into play. Mrs. "Hog"ton. She was chunky.. Yeah you get the point.

Before he could let out an immature laugh, she smacked his stomach lightly. She knew him too well.

"Could you please lift your shirt up Jackie?" She asked sweetly. Jackie lifted it, until the nurse said that was fine. She sat, her lower belly exposed, and the lady held out a gel filled tube over her stomach,

"Sorry, but this will be quite cold, gotta warn you." She chuckled, and Jackie looked at it curiously, she watched it squeeze out an-

"_Hot damn, that was cold!" _She thought to herself, as she gasped loudly. Hyde thought about the last time he heard her gasp, when she was in his arms in a dirty position.

Then the nurse pushed a handle looking thing, the end smooth, as she smeared the gel around her belly. Jackie realized that the screen beside was a camera of the inside of her.

She couldn't really make anything out for herself, but she heard the nurse tell her something else,

"By the way, it seems you are about two months along. So your due date should be somewhere around February 19th I believe. But for now that's just a guestimate." She smiled warmly, but her movements stopped, and her mouth shaped into a surprise "O"

Hyde looked up at the screen, and saw two shaped looking beans, and he realiz-

Wait. Two?

"Oh my Jackie! Congratulations! Your gonna have twins!" She squeeked excitedly. Jackie turned a ghostly white. Hyde gulped down the news, and looked down at Jackie.

"You mean.. I'm having two babies?.. As in, two children?" Jackie whispered. The nurse smiled at her, realizing how scary this may be for her.

"It will all work out beautifully, don't worry." She assured her, throwing her a sweet wink.

She took a picture of the screen, so that it stayed there, and told them she'd be right back.

"Look at them.." Jackie whispered breathlessly. Hyde couldn't take his eyes from the image. Those were two human beings growing within her right now. They had created them. Together they had made two other little people..

"But doesn't that mean, I'll get even bigger than one child would be?" She groaned. He smiled lightly at her, and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Steven." She whispered. He smiled, kissing her again, telling her he loved him in his actions.

The nurse walked back in, with a copy of the image on the screen, and handed it to Hyde. He grabbed it slowly, staring at it. She cleaned off Jackie's belly, and helped her sit up. Hyde began to walk out, but Jackie turned to stop the nurse and asked her a question,

"Is it safe to have sex when your pregnant?" She asked, her cheeks reddening. The nurse gave her a bright, toothy smile.

"They even say that it's healthy to have sex during your pregnancys, so yes. They also say it helps with back pains." Jackie grinned happily at her, thanking her for her time. She walked up to Hyde who was walking in the wrong direction, his eyes still on the picture.

She rolled her eyes, extremely happy they could still have their crazy, wild sex.

At least she had that to look forward to for the next 7 months.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if it is considered to help with back pains, I just added that to the story lol ;) I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are extremely welcome! Keep coming back to check for new updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guys, Hope your enjoying the series! Keep reading and reviewing ma cherie's!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

It had been a one and a half months since Jackie and Hyde heard the news that they were expecting twins, and all of their friends had also heard. Of course, they were excited but Jackie was incredibly scared. That meant, she'd be twice the size than with one child growing within her.

Jackie was now almost four months along, and her stomach was extremely visable. She was thinking about how obvious it'd be at school the next month.

Hyde sat on the couch eating a huge bowl of cereal, watching the Price Is Right with Jackie. But she wasn't really concentrating. Instead she was flipping through her cosmo magazine. He crunched loudly, talking to the television.

"Idiot! Why would you only go 11,000 dollars? You got a car, a vacation, and a sailboat!" He said, more to himself, shaking his head. Jackie laughed out loud at his utter seriousness. He looked at her, sarcastically laughing all with her,

"Hah hah, Jackie. But you have got to admit that's a stupid bet." She smiled at him, nodding. The tv turned to a commercial, and Hyde went back to eating his food. He stood up, and walked over to the counter next to the fridge, setting his bowl down for someone to clean eventually. Jackie finished her magazine when he returned, and just before he sat down, she tried to stand up.

Hyde wasn't even thinking about what she was doing, seeing that the show was back on, and heard her burst into tears. He sighed quietly, and looked over at her.

"What's wrong Jack Jack?" She tried to speak, but tears racked her body. He scooted over, reaching his arm around her frail shoulders.

It was amazing really. She was four months along, her belly pretty far out considering she was carrying two children, but the rest of her body was the exact same. Still had her long lean legs, and still had those long skinny arms. She looked amazing, but she of course always disagreed.

"It's happened!" She said rather loud. Hyde looked at her quizzically,

"What the hell Jackie? What's happened?" He sighed, trying to have patience for the pregnant teen.

"Just watch Steven!" She exclaimed, and tried to stand up, only to fall back down to where she was before, "Don't you see?" She asked, her eyes wet with tears. He didn't get it. Girls were so damn confusing when they were pregnant.

"It happened three days ago! I can't believe you haven't even noticed!" She continued, not saying what "it" was exactly. He leaned over, and gripped her shoulders slightly,

"Baby Doll. Answer me now. Get to the point. What happened?" He said, shaking her with each sentence,

"I can't stand up by myself anymore! This huge belly weighs me down!" She sighed sadly. Hyde couldn't help himself though, he just burst out laughing. She glared at him, crossing her arms above her belly. He just laughed even harder, starting to become silent with his laughter.

She watched him for a few more minutes, his laughing not ceasing. It made her crack a tiny grin, and he looked up, pushing his fingers under his glasses.

She saw him wipe away tears, and she started to let loose the laughter building in side her throat. When he heard her laughing, he grinned wildly, slapping his knee with his palms, trying not to choke.

They flopped back on the sofa, each silent with laughter, and Fez ran through the door. When they saw his outfit, they cracked up even worse.

"Ohh Hyde.." Fez lisped, "You and Jackie didn't get into the.. stash, did you? Ohh you naughty people." He sighed sadly, but Jackie and Hyde froze, locked eyes, and Jackie squealed in a fit of giggles. Hyde was wheezing now, and Fez stood there with a stupid grin,

"Oh my.. I didn't know I was so funny with the ladies," He grinned, trying to sound seductive.

Now the three of them were laughing nonstop, and Eric walked in casually with a popsicle in hand.

"Oh my god... You guys found my old baby doll stash from when I was a baby.. didn't you?" He asked, horrified at them finding out. But all three stared at him with odd looks. He swallowed and cursed under his breath.

"Pffftt!" Hyde sputtered, dying at the thought of Jackie not standing up, Fez's outfit, and Eric with dolls. Jackie's face wet with tears, and she covered her mouth.

A few minutes, and the group were laughing in harmony, Jackie holding her stomach at the end.

"Whoo..." She sighed. Eric's face was a bright red, and he waved to them, running to his room to hide his dreaded dolls.

"Fez, why the hell do you have that on?" Hyde asked still chuckling lightly. He truly hadn't laughed that hard in a while.

"I have a date tonight lady and gentleman." He grinned wickedly. Jackie motioned to Hyde to help her up, and Hyde let out a laugh whilst pulling her up slowly.

She rolled her eyes, pressing her other hand into the small of her back, and smacked his chest. He pulled a straight face, standing straight. He winked, and sat back down with the remote.

"Who's going to risk her life tonight Fez?" Jackie smiled brightly at her friend, walking over to a higher up seat, sitting on the edge of it.

"Ready for this?" He lisped happily, and she urged him on, "Jessica Plack!" He grinned wildly. He got a popular girl this time.

"Jessica? Why didn't she tell me?" She asked out loud, and walked over to the phone, calling her friend.

Fez sat down, and Hyde looked over at him,

"Don't those pant's hurt your ass and crotch?" He asked honestly. Fez retorted,

"Of course not stupid, if anything, they enhance your surroundings!" He giggled, waggling his eyebrows. Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses, and saw Jackie walk back in, his eyes trailing down to her adorable belly.

"Fez, you'll have to get out of here, because Jessica's going to be here in five minutes to get ready for your date. I'm helping her." She winked at him, walking up the steps slowly. Fez shrugged his shoulders, and walked out, leaving Hyde to peace and quiet for the final minutes of the Price is Right.

Just as the credits were rolling for the show, he saw Jessica walking up to the porch,

"Jessica's here Jackie!" He called to the steps, and he heard her yell back,

"I'm to tired to go back down those dreadful steps, have her come to my room." He shook his head to himself, and heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and jogged over.

See, he didn't really like Jessica. Sure she was nice to him and all, but she was just another one of those blonde bimbo clones in all respect.

"Jackie's upstairs," He immediately said as he opened the door. He didn't really want to talk. But her eyes opened in surprise at him standing before her.

"Oh! Steven!" She smiled, and he felt uncomfortable. Only Jackie called him that. He smiled, and she walked past him, brushing her body on him. He froze, and heard her call to him,

"Going to shut the door, Steven?," She called out, almost in a flirtatious tone? No, she was Jackie's friend of course she wouldn't.

"Huh? Oh yeah.." He grunted, and shut the door. He looked back and she was sitting on the couch. Didn't he just tell her Jackie was upstairs?

"Um.. Jackie's up in her room Jessica." He said, itching his head awkardly, and he walked over to his seat, grabbing the remote. He tried to remain zen, but she didn't move an inch. She leaned over, her breasts looking as though they'd fall out of her shirt.

That type of thing used to be turned on by that, but when he saw that she wasn't Jackie, and she was a pale, almost unattractive girl, he felt nothing. He almost smiled in pride at himself. But she whispered to him,

"But your down here Steven," She said, dangerously close to his mouth, but Hyde thought fast. He scooted to the edge of his seat, trying to get away from her.

"Jessica, what the hell?" He growled, he was getting annoyed now. He heard Jackie come to the edge of the steps calling out,

"Is Jessica coming up Stev-" But she stopped, because she saw Jessica leaning onto Hyde seductively, her mouth on his lips. She stood up quickly, looking away, just in time to see Hyde shove the blonde girl off of him.

"Jessica! What the fuck!" He growled, and she smirked stupidly. But her smirked disappeared when she saw Jackie going as fast as she could down the steps.

"Back stabbing bitch!" She shrieked, and ran over to the blonde girl. She grabbed her hair, and pulled it down quickly and harshly. Jessica squeaked out, and reached for Jackie's hair behind her head. She pulled it back, making Jackie's head bend back uncomfortably.

Jackie smacked her next, her nails scratching her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Steven is my man Jessica!" She shrieked, but Jessica replied in a snooty tone,

"We all know that one Jackie. Couldn't keep your legs closed sweetie?" She said, in a sarcastic sing-songy tone, poking her pregnant belly. Jackie reddened, and sneered,

"You told the girls?" She said thinking about all the other cheerleaders gossiping about her. Jessica smirked,

"Well they were wondering if you would be captain again, and I simply replied with a question, "How's she gonna do a flip with a belly in the way?'" She smiled triumphantly.

"Get out!" She shrieked, and Jessica rolled her eyes, pausing next to Hyde.

"See you around Steven." Hyde walked away from her awkwardly. He heard the door shut, and he looked up at Jackie,

"You bastard.." She whispered sadly. He tried to explain, but she held her hand up to him to silence him. She walked to the steps of the basement, and he followed her trail,

"Jackie! You know I'd never do that! She came onto me I swear!" He sighed angrily, "You really think I'd do something that low?" Sounding annoyed. She snapped her head around when she reached the middle of the basement.

"How should I know Steven? I don't think she'd ever do that on her own!" She shrieked. Hyde looked at her in disbelief, and stomped over to the refrigerator grabbing a beer yelling at her over his shoulder,

"Oh that's fantastic Jackie, your blaming me for something you know I'd never do to you. Besides I have always hated girls like that, and you know that well. I'd have thought you'd kno-" He stopped turning around to glare at her, but her face caught his attention.

She was doubled over, and her face scrunched in unbearable pain. She was clutching her belly, and she had hot tears rolling down her makeup covered face.

"Jackie, seriously?" He sighed, thinking she was overreacting "This isn't that serious. It was a stupid kis-"

"_Shut. The fuck. Up." _She groaned in pain. He walked over to her and pulled her face to him, but her eyes were still closed shut tightly.

"What's wrong Jackie?" He asked, worried that she wasn't faking.

"Something's wrong Steven.. Something.. God it hurts.." She moaned in sheer pain.

He looked down and his eyes widened at what he saw. She was clutching her stomach, but her jeans were spreading with a dark color. Was that?..

Blood?

"I.. Um.. Jackie.. You.. Blood." He stuttered, becoming sick. She looked down and screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Steven! What's happening?" She cried out. He just stood there looking at her, not sure what to say to her.

"I.. erm.. I think we need to go to the hospital now." He said. Blood during pregnancy didn't seem like a good thing to him. Hospitals dealt with both things didn't they.

"Come on Jackie," He said reaching for her hand, but she didn't take it,

"I'm still mad you know." She whispered. He stopped, looking at her,

"Jackie, I need to get you to the hospital. This could be some thing serious," He said, resting his hand on her belly. She groaned, and nodded reluctantly. What was going on to her? She gulped back, and tried to walk, but screamed out in pain at trying to open her legs.

He swiftly picked her up in his arms, and took the steps out, that laid the way to the drive way. He sat her down onto his passenger seat, grabbing a t-shirt from the back for her to seat on incase she bled more. She adjusted herself, her head between her knees the entire car ride.

He had to stop twice to let her vomit outside the car, until he actually got to the hospital.

They reached the entrance, and he parked, and helped her out of the car again. He looked at the shirt and saw more blood had come from her. He was getting scared now.

He picked her up again, and jogged carefully to the door.

He reached a desk, and told the receptionist what happened. The nursed rushed them to the E.R. and Hyde swallowed in fear. The emergency room?

They laid her onto a rolling cot, and he walked beside her, and watched them give her a shot in her wrist. She winced, but her eyes begin to shut,

"What did you do to her?" He asked, suddenly angry. A doctor walked beside him and told him it was to help her calm down, and to have her fall asleep so they could see all that was happening.

"This way she'll feel no pain." He reassured Hyde. The curly haired teen looked down at his girlfriend, who was drifting off to sleep.

"Don't leave me alone here Puddin' Pop." She said, grinning a lop-sided smile. He smiled down at her, but realized she was out cold. Suddenly, the cot was shoved into a room, and the doctor stopped him.

"Can't come in here son. We need to check on her without another useless body in the room." He smiled warmly, but Hyde interrupted him,

"What are you going to do to her?"

"We just need to find out, what exactly's going on." He smiled at the boy,

"Will she be alright?" Hyde whispered quietly, more to himself than the older man.

The doctor looked at him, and simply replied,

"I'll be back to talk with you soon."

The doctor disappeared into the E.R. room, and left Hyde standing in the hallway.

Hyde's heart was racing with fear. He suddenly realized he needed to tell the formans where they were.

He ran to the phone down the hall, sliding a few quarters into the slots.

He heard the phone ring for a few times, until Kitty's shrill voice answered it. He winced and pulled it away lightly.

"Mrs. Forman? You gotta get down to the hospital now. Jackie.. she was bleeding.. I.. Just get down here. The doctor hasn't told me anything yet.

He felt numb in the chair he was seated in, as he waited for Kitty and Red to arrive.

Everything was foggy, and the noises he heard were muffled.

He almost didn't even realize that when Kitty arrived, she had brought him into a tight hug. He briefly felt Red pat him on the back, but he didn't move.

Hyde ran his fingers through his mangy curls, staring down at the floor. Kitty was babbling away to Red, and they all sat in suspense.

"Hyde." Kitty said suddenly, her voice dropping down to a quiet sound.

He looked up, and she nodded her head down the hall. There stood the doctor, motioning for Hyde to come down the hallway,

He practically sprinted his way, but saw that the old man had a solemn expression.

"You can come see her now son." Hyde wanted to know what happened though. He walked into the room, and saw Jackie laying in the bed, fast asleep.

They had monitors around her, needles pressed into her everywhere. His eyes watered up with tears at the sight,

Her skin was much paler than usual, bags forming under her eyes. Her eyeliner was smudged slightly from tears, and her lips were puffy.

"What happened to her?" Hyde asked, just staring at her limp body.

"I'm sorry son, but she lost one of the babies."

Hyde's head snapped up at the doctor.

"What?" He asked a bit harshly.

"We are lucky she only lost the one. Her body was just too young and not fully matured to carry two babies all by herself. This type of things happens, but usually the girl looses both children. You've got a strong girl here Mr. Hyde." He smiled sadly. But Hyde was simply heartbroken, and he knew Jackie wouldn't ever forgive herself for what happened to her unborn child.

"When will she wake up?"

"Oh very soon I guess, you can wait her if you like Sir... And I am truly sorry for both of you kids. I understand this must be really difficult for you and-"

The doctor continued, but Hyde spaced out. He didn't want to hear it. He really didn't. He just wanted to be with her right now.

The doctor finished his rambling, and walked out of the door, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Jack Jack.." He whispered, sitting down next to her bed. He ran his fingers over her porcelain face, and looked at her belly. There was only one child growing now.

He sat for a few minutes, just studying her every move.

Each twitch of her eyelids,

Each movement of her fingers,

Every squinting of her eyebrows.

Until those pretty mismatched eyes flashed open, her body freezing in shock. Hyde jumped a few inches, and looked at her.

"Steven?.. What happened?"

**A/N: Awwh :/ Poor Jackie and Hyde. We'll see how this all goes yes? I hope you guys are enjoying this story. And I just want you guys to know when this series ends, it will end with a happy ending don't worry ;) They've already been through so much! I can't make them be in more pain! Haha ohklayy don't forget to drop off a much appreciated review guys ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter and I really hope you guys love this story like I am as I write it! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

"What happened?" She repeated, her voice croaked as she spoke. Hyde just sat, and stared. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that she lost one of the babies?

This was a huge thing, and he himself didn't understand his emotions. He was angry, upset, guilty. What if he had caused this whole ordeal? But mostly he was incredibly sad. Hyde had only actually felt sad, when the time he and Jackie had broken up.

But this was a different sad. This was a desperate sad, a sad that he couldn't fix. He felt empty, and he felt useless. He couldn't help her, but he'd damn well try. They had lost one of the two beings they had created. Sure they were still teenagers, but he knew this would kill her just as it did him.

"Steven?" She whispered, shaking Hyde from his reverie. He snapped his eyes up at her, and realized that his eyes were clouded with tears. Hyde _never _cried. Ever.

"How do you feel.. Jackie?" He paused, because he literally stifled a sniff. He was trying so incredibly hard not to cry. He needed to be strong for his little Doll.

"Steven you didn't answer my quest-" But Hyde cut her short, he didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Do you need anything, Doll?" She sighed with annoyance, and smiled quietly.

"No. Now Steven what happened? Why are your eyes all watery?" She asked, her eyebrows flashing up in fear. He gulped, and scooted his chair closer to her cot. He reached over, and grabbed her left hand, rubbing his thumb up and down her palm. He did this for a while, and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Steven? Please, I don't understand.." She silently sobbed, scared of his answer. What the hell happened to her? Was she going to die? Did her something happen to the babi-

Her eyes blinked quickly, and snapped her face at Steven's,

"Did something happen to the babies?" She said, almost inaudible, as if the words were like poison in her mouth.

"Well.. Doll.. I.." He stuttered.. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry Jackie." He suddenly spoke, his voice clouded with emotion. He felt two more tears escape down his cheeks.

She just stared extremely frightened to see Steven crying. Something had happened, and it was not good at all.

"One of the babies.. Well it.. Didn't make it." He said awkwardly, itching his sideburns. Jackie's eyes snapped wide open, and she looked over at him,

"What?" She asked, and Steven sighed roughly. He didn't want to keep saying it. But Jackie got the idea, and silent tears sprung down her face.

She hadn't even seen the baby yet, besides that little picture from the ultrasound. But it still stung her heart to know one of her babies had died.

"We're lucky one of the babies even made it Jacks.." He said quietly, still rubbing her hand, but she did not reply. She stayed utterly silent and let the tears flow down.

The room became totally silent, and Hyde awkwardly just sat there, trying so incredibly hard not to just break down in front of his girlfriend. She laid there and he saw her eyes tense in emotion, and he saw her glance at her belly. He felt a deep sadness thinking that he wouldn't even get to see that child grow up and see its full potential. He wondered if it would have been a girl, or maybe a boy. He felt his eyes shut in frustration when she spoke quietly,

"Why?" She whispered into the chilly air of the small room. He looked at her, and found her staring into his eyes. She still looked pale, and maybe even a little sick. Obviously it would cause her to be sick, but he still didn't know how to reply.

"The doctor said that your body just wasn't ready for two kids I guess.." He muttered, not wanting to talk about it. He almost wanted the silence more then talking about this certain topic. He just wanted to hug her in his arms, and wish away the pain.

He saw her raise a hand to her mouth, and realized she was about to let out a choke of sadness. Her eyes squinted and he saw fresh tears flow, and she gasped in air as she cried. He always hated to watch her cry, and this time it caused him to break down with her. But he just couldn't.

"But the other baby is okay?" She said through hiccups, and Hyde tried to smile at her but it didn't show up very much.

"Yeah Doll, they're are monitering you now as we speak I guess. It's okay now." He saw her let out a deep breath, and she rested a hand on her stomach, and cried some more. She wasn't sure why it hurt so badly, but she guessed it was because it was her own flesh and blood. That baby had been growing inside of her, and she'd never get to see how it would grow up.

"Do you want to see the Formans?" He asked, and she sighed wiping her eyes. She looked at him, and reached out her arms wanting to be hugged by her loving boyfriend.

He obliged and stood, leaning over to her cot wrapping her up in his long lean arms. They stayed like this for awhile, and he let her cry her tears onto his shoulder like she had many times the past few months.

"Can you.. bring them in?" She hiccuped, and he nodded, kissing her on the forehead. He walked to the door, and looked back at the petite lady in the white cot. She was preparing her self and wiping her eyes.

He paused with his hand on the handle, and he called out to her,

"Jackie... I.. I love you." He said slowly, hoping it would help in some way. She flashed her unique eyes over to him, and smiled warmly at him,

"I love you too Puddin' Pop." She sighed sadly. He smiled, glad she was slowly getting back to herself.

He pulled the door open, and saw the doctor that had talked to him a bit ago. He walked over to Hyde and patted his shoulder,

"I take it she woke up then?" Hyde nodded hastily and asked,

"It's alright if she has two more people come see here right? Nothing will happen to her?" The doctor smiled and urged him to go get the couple waiting a few yards away from where they stood. Hyde thanked him and walked down to see them.

"Steven! Well?" Kitty urged, jumping to her feet, grabbing Hyde's cold hands. Red stood beside his wife, waiting for him to speak also.

"Jackie's fine." He started, unsure how to continue, "But she lost one of the babies.." He sighed, speaking so quietly the older couple had to strain their ears. Kitty gasped, and immediately wrapped her arms around him. She cooed to him trying to make him feel better but truthfully Hyde wasn't actually listening.

He saw Red rub his tired eyes, and Hyde pulled from her embrace, feeling his eyes well up with tears again. He didn't want to break down, especially in front of Red.

"Jacks wanted to see you guys so.. Yeah, she's down here." He mumbled, pointing down the hallway. Kitty nodded quickly, and hastily grabbed Hyde's sweaty hand, and the exhausted curly haired man led the way to the devasted girl that awaited them.

He reached her door, and looked back the older couple behind them. Kitty reassuredly squeezed his shoulder, and nodded her head to the door. Hyde turned the handle, turning it so it would open quietly. He peered into the silent room, and saw that Jackie must have dozed off again. He saw her petite chest raise up and down slowly with her deep breaths, and her pregnant belly moving along with her too.

He walked over to her left side again, sitting in the chair he had earlier sat in. Kitty was held still by Red's hands on her short shoulders, and waited for Hyde to wake her up. Kitty watched over the teenagers, thinking how mature they had grown over the past few months. They needed to for the babies- well.. just one baby now.

Hyde nudged her shoulder lightly, and leaned over her whisperering just so she could hear him,

"The Forman's are here Doll." He smiled at her brightly, still facing away from Kitty and Red. For some reason he still felt awkward being affectionate around other people.

Her eyes immediately flashed open, and he saw a little bit more light in her previous dull expression. He felt his body rest a little when he saw her crack a weak grin. He stepped back, and Kitty walked over first hugging her tightly to her motherly bosom.

"Mr. Forman and I want you to know that we love you kids so much." Kitty sighed, trying not to cry. She felt her shoulder become wet and realized Jackie was crying on her shoulder. She stepped back, and lovingly patted her head, and moved so Red could get to the brunette. Hyde and Kitty watched in wonder at seeing him once again, be loving to a human being. It was so strange to see Red let his emotions through his rough exterior. At the same time, it was refreshing to watch.

"Hey there, Loud Girl." Red chuckled into her hair as she wrapped him in her arms. They all heard her let out a giggle, but Hyde was the happiest to hear her be happy for a moment again. It made him feel more relaxed.

"Hi guys." She said softly, as they all stepped back from her. Kitty asked her how she was feeling, and they talked for a while, leaving Red and Hyde to themselves.

Hyde was just staying at Jackie, when a thump on his shoulder jolt back to reality. He saw Red looking down at him, and heard him clear his throat awkwardly.

"It'll all work out.. Son." He smiled briefly, then quickly walked over to his wife, telling her they should leave so Jackie could get some rest.

They all said there good byes, and minutes later Jackie and Hyde were alone again.

After they had left, a friendly nurse had come in to check on Jackie's vital signs. She finished her duty, and smiled at the teenagers. She bid them goodnight, and left.

He felt that eerie silence fill the room once again, and walked over to her. He smiled at her, brushing hair from her little head. He began to sit down, when she gripped his hand, and he looked down at her tired face,

"Sit with me?" She whispered. He stood and looked down at the tiny girl. It was then that he realized how tiny she was.

Not just in height or in weight, but also in age, and in her personality. Sure she was a loud, preppy cheerleader, but she was also a quiet soft spoken. She leveled things out for herself, and that was one of the things that turned Hyde on about her.

"All right." He spoke, and she inched her body over so that he could sit. He sat down, his hip meeting hers. They adjusted their bodies, and she found her comfortable spot. Her hand rested on her right side, Hyde's arm reaching over to grip it. Her other hand rested on her pregnant belly, and felt a sense of happiness.

Yes, she'd just lost one of her children, and that would scar her for her entire life. But the thought of Hyde being there for her and their remaining child also.. It just seemed like it would soon help fill that void of sadness.

They sat together, and Jackie felt her medication causing her to fall asleep again, and Hyde watched her body below him.

He sighed, and thought how much stuff had happened to them, and to think she was still in highschool.

As she had thought, she had been ridiculed as being the "Loose Girl," and the "Stupid Slut." But Hyde had gotten her alone in the basement, and taught her how to deal with it.

_Flashback:_

_"Steven what am I supposed to do? I can't get myself all angered, cause my doctor told me that's not good. And I can't just sit there and let them trash me!" She groaned in her childish attitude. Hyde chuckled mockingly at her,_

_"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie! Don't you even remember the lesson I taught you? On how to be Zen?" He sighed, and her eyes immediately bulged out of her sockets._

_"Oh my God! How could I have forgotten?" She shrieked, "But what if even that doesn't work?" She moaned, spreading her lean legs onto the sofa in the basement. She was just wearing his t-shirt for the night, and he saw a glipse of her bare bottom because she only wore a thong._

_She hadn't meant it to be a seductive move, and he knew that. But it definately was one for him anyways. He quietly cleared his throat, and an idea came to his mind._

_"You know, there's something else I forgot to tell you. Something that I just do, when people try to start shit with me." He grinned wickedly. She watched him innocently, not understanding his message. He swaggered over, grinning with a glint of want in his eyes._

_"There's something else? Steven! Tell me now!" She shrieked, hopping upright so that her legs were crossed Indian style._

_That didn't help any more, because she had flashed a few of her nether region. He felt his cock twitch in excitement. He swaggered over to the couch, and sat next to her._

_"It's simple Jackie.." He whispered thickly, "If they don't listen to me when I tell them "whatever, and "that's cool," He said in his cool voice, "I just invision something."_

_"What do you invision?" She said, involuntarily leaning forward, and licking her dry lips. She always felt heated when he spoke in a lowered tone._

_"I picture you," He said, and kissed her neck softly, "Under me," He kissed again, "Wearing my Zepplin shirt," Another kiss, "Screaming my name." He grinned, leaning back triumphantly, watching her chest heave in beautiful desire._

_He sat there, trying so hard not to pounce her. He wanted to see her reaction._

_"Well I.." She awkwardly squeaked, pushing her hair behind her ears. "How will that work for me?" She giggled, thinking it odd to picture herself that way. He nonchalantly shrugged, and looked at her, trying to ignore his raging hard on._

_"Just picture something like that. What is something you fantasize about? I know there must be something." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. She reddened in the cheeks, and looked down at her black toenails. Steven liked them that way._

_"Well there is one thing.." She said softly, and Hyde strained his ears her way. "I had this one dream about us.." She grinned, looking up into his eyes._

_She crawled up onto his lap, her hands resting beside his shoulders, and her legs straddling his waist. He wanted so bad to rip her clothes off, but waited patiently._

_"This time, I was actually on top of you." She smirked, licking his jaw softly, "And you were yelling super loud," She heard him grunt quietly, "but this time," She said for the final moment, "This time, you actually left your glasses on." She said, looking down at his face. She saw that he had a surprised look on his handsome face,_

_"That's it Jacks?" He asked, a silly grin on his face, "That's all you want?" She smiled cutely at him,_

_"Well you always take them off, and I always find them so.. well Hot on you.." She smirked. "I do love to see your bright blue eyes looking down at me, but... I always wanted to know what it'd be like to see your glasses on. Maybe even see my reflection... I don't know." She said shyly. _

_"Well then.. let's do it." He said. Jackie's eyes flashed open. _

_"Now?" She asked in a husky voice._

_"Well Jackie. Seeing as how I have a full hard on, and I can tell your turned on by your eyes. If your game, I'm game." He grinned, winking behind his sunglasses._

_"You can tell by my eyes?" She asked increduously. He laughed at her curiosity. _

_"Yeah, they almost turn into the same dark brown color, but still stay a cute different color." She blushed prettily, and then she whispered,_

_"But, I've never been on top before." He smiled at her innocence, and remembered. He was the only one that she ever let corrupt her so much. She'd done so much so far._

_"I'll help you." He said confidently. She blinked her wanting eyes, and swallowed her dry throat. She nodded quickly, and huridly pulled her shirt off, her arms crossing at the elbows to pull it off. Hyde lay below her, trying so hard not to just rip their clothing off._

_As she stretched upward revealing her pregnant belly, he saw that she wore no bra as usual. He saw her perfectly proportioned breasts. He ran his hands up her belly, along her tiny rib cage. He slid all the way up to mold his hands onto her chest, rubbing his thumbs on her nipples._

_She let out a tiny gasp, her mouth in a dainty "O". Hyde licked his lips, looking at her react to his movements. She stepped off of him, onto the carpet below them._

_She shimmied out of her thong cutely, and he smiled at her as she did so. He watched the pink lace fall from her body, as she exposed her entire body to him._

_He smiled to think he was the only one to ever see her like this. She was all his. He was all hers. He loved it._

_She pulled him to his feet, so that he could remove his clothing, and soon they both stood, completely naked._

_As a natural reflex, he reached to remove his glasses, but Jackie spoke,_

_"Ah- ah!" He made a face of forgetfullness, and laid out onto the couch again. She looked down and saw him, and her eyes flashed brightly,_

_"I just remembered the other part of my dream!" She squealed excitedly, and Hyde listened._

_"Well, you know that one neck chain you have? That rope one that wraps completely around your neck? That's the other thing you left on." She smiled, and Hyde rolled his eyes mockingly at her._

_"You have some odd taste Doll. In my chest, third drawer." He said to her, and she excitedly watched her run to his room. He watched her tight butt jog solidly._

_Within seconds she was back, and she hopped onto the couch. She gave him the necklace, and he quickly clasped the back to his throat, and he could have sworn he saw her eyes grow even darker._

_"Yeah.. that's the final touch.." She sighed softly, and he laid onto his back once more. She sat awkwardly, and crawled onto him, his cock standing upright, poking into her lower belly. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder, and swallowed quietly. _

_He reached his strong hands up, and gripped her hips lightly, bringing her cunt closer to his manhood._

_She pushed her knees up higher to his ribs, and rest her hands onto his shoulders. Their privates were so close, they felt her juices touch his cock, causing each of them to groan in want. Without any help Jackie quickly slid down onto his cock. Hyde hissed in pleasure, and his eyes squinted. He looked at her baby belly, touching it softly, sending electric feelings through her body,_

_"Steven!" She shrieked, and covered her mouth quickly. But Hyde removed her hand._

_"We're the only ones in the house remember?" She smiled brightly, remembering that Red took Kitty on a vacation for their anniversary._

_She pulled her ass up rythmically, and Hyde watched in surprise. She was so natural.. He looked by her side and saw that her ass rolled up and down, and she suddenly started swinging in circles around his cock._

_"Fuck Jackie!" He yelled out. Jackie looked down and her dream slowly became true. _

_Necklace- Check._

_Glasses- Check._

_On top- Check._

_On the couch- Check._

_Steven yelling her name- Double Check._

_"Damn.." He groaned deeply, and reached his hand down to massage her clit._

_"Ahh!" She shrieked, and flipped her head back. She expertly bent her back, leaning backwards. He felt her long brown hair flow down his thighs, and realized how flexible she was. He needed to remember that._

_He looked up to see her breasts in the air, her pregnant belly showing up too. She gripped his ankles with her hands, and continued her rhythm._

_She rocked around, the couch moving with them._

_All that was heard in the house was their deep breaths, and gasps of pleasure. A few shouts of names, and skin hitting each other in intimate areas._

_Jackie through herself ontop of his chest, kissing him deeply, And he gripped her hips once again, and slammed himself harder up into her core._

_He felt her yell in to his mouth, and he shoved once more, and felt his cock come in her cunt, their bodies melting into one. She orgasmed shortly after, a strong one at that, and her back involuntarily shook, causing her to twich backwards, pulling Hyde with her._

_They sat still connected, Jackie crying out her orgasm into his arms. Hyde groaned, panting heavily as her orgasm ended._

_"Steven.." She groaned breathlessly. "I want to be on top more often."_

_"Fine by me Doll." He winked._

_End of Flashback:_

He looked down at the sleeping beauty he called his girlfriend and decided something right there in that sterile, stuffy hospital room.

The second they got home, he was going to ask her to marry him.

**Hey everyone! Soooo sorry for the delay! Had a stupid Internet cut off, and lots of interruptions -_- But I just wanted to give a shout out, and a big thanks to **_**BadeObssesser, for supporting me ;) I'm so glad your enjoying the story darling ;) And I hope the rest of you are too! Please review this story, and tell your fellow Jackie/Hyde shippers about my fic! Thanks ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde opened his eyes, and found himself sitting in the chair beside Jackie's bed. He looked over at the clock beside her cot, and it showed that it was only 8:34 on that Sunday morning. He looked up at the sleeping woman, and glanced at her rising and falling belly. He was brought back to realization that just yesterday they lost one of the beings they had created together. He sighed, slouching deeper into his chair. He leaned his right elbow onto the arm of the chair, pressing his chin onto his fingers. He wiped the tiredness from his eyes.

He was shaken back out of his reverie when he heard the door quietly open, and the same nurse from yesterday walk in,

"Stilll sleeping I see?" She smiled, and Hyde nodded tiredly her way, "That's alright, I'll be back to check on her when she wakes up." She grinned, and silently left the room.

Hyde let out a sigh, and realized he still had his sunglasses on. He quickly slid them off, resting them onto the side table beside him. He stretched his legs out below, and laid his head back against the curve of the chair. He was half asleep, when a rustle in the bed awoke him. His eyes blinked open, and his heartrate increased.

Jackie's tiny body was twitching all over. From her head to her toe. She wasn't stopping either. He snapped his head to the moniter beside her bed, and saw her heartbeat raising. What the fuck was happening, _now?_

"Jackie?" He said quietly, afraid that she wouldn't answer. He realized her eyes were still clamped shut. He was so scared, and he just didn't know what to do.

"Nurse?" He yelled, and jogged to the door. He saw the woman, and he yelled for her, and she spun around. She immediately came with him, pushing him so she could get through. She cursed under her breath, and grabbed a liquid from the drawer beside her, and shot it into Jackie's arm.

Hyde watched silently, wanting to yell out and to just know what the hell was happening to her.

"Come on Jackie. Open your eyes!" The nurse urged, delicately holding the brunette's face. Hyde wanted to pick her up, and just hug him to his chest. He wanted all of this to just end, and he wanted to go home.

He wanted her to be alright, and he wanted to leave this stupid hospital.

Finally he heard Jackie let out a deep breath. She appeared to have been holding it in, because her face had turned bright red.

"Thank god!" The nurse side, but Hyde saw Jackie grip her stomach, and she screamed out.

"What's going on!" Hyde yelled, more than asked the nurse. The nurse shh'd him, and continued to coo the Jackie.

"Ahh.." Jackie cried out in pain, and seconds later she vomited out a clear liquid that seemed like water. Hyde fought back the urge to gag, and watched the horrific scene before his very eyes. He saw the nurse massaging Jackie's back, and Jackie gripped her head.

A few minutes passed, and Jackie's breaths returned to an almost regular pace. The nurse rubbed the sweat from Jackie's face, with a wet cloth.

"What happened to me?" Jackie sighed, her breath still ragged from dry heaving.

"It was almost a type of cardiac arrest." The nurse said looking at the heart moniter. "But not really. Your body is still trying to reject your last baby, but this should be the last of it." She sighed, "You're a strong girl Jackie." She smiled at her, softly patting her sweaty hair.

"If you'd like, you could take a bath. I assume you would assist her," The nurse said, looking at Hyde. He nodded to her, still in a daze. "Take your time, I'll be back to check on you soon dear." She smiled for a final time, and left the room.

When the door shut, Hyde rubbed his eyes, and sighed loudly. He realized that his hands were shaking, and his palms were sweaty.

They stayed like that, just sighing and thinking. So much stuff just kept happening to them over the past day, and now morning.

"Why am I trying to reject my baby?" Jackie asked, finally breaking the tense silence. Her head was still between her knees. He sighed sadly, and sat beside her.

"_Your _not Jackie. Your body is. Totally different thing, Doll." He said, rubbing her shoulders softly. He felt her body rack with her tears, and heard her say something inaudible. He stopped rubbing her, and pushed his forefinger to her chin. He lightly pulled to his face, and she repeated what she said.

"Why is this all happening to us Steven? Why now?" She sobbed out sadly. He didn't reply immediately, and replied with an answer he knew she'd hate,

"I don't know Jackie." She sighed, and thumped her head against his chest. He kissed her brunette hair.

"Help me get in a bath Steven? I feel disgusting." She groaned softly. He nodded, and stood up.

"Can you stand, Doll?" He asked, and she reached for his hand. She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, and put her bare feet onto the cold tile floor. She suddenly felt the urge to just rest her aching head on the cold floor and to melt away the pain. But Hyde reached out both hands, and she tried to stand up.

A feeling like she was ripping caused her to hiss in pain, and sit back down. She sighed angrily, and looked up at him.

"Help?" She asked, in this dainty voice that caused Hyde to let out a soft chuckle. She looked at him with wide eyes, and felt the urge to giggle with him. Hyde felt almost all of his tense muscles relax at the sound, and he reached his hand beneath her bum.

He realized she wore nothing below her hospital gown, and he felt his groin twitch. He mentally shut down his dirty thoughts, and swung her easily into his arms. He walked to the bathroom metal door, and turned the knob. He stepped into the average sized room, and found a roomy bathtub in the corner. He slowly rested her onto her bare feet, and she stabalized herself onto the counter so that he could turn the water on for her.

When he turned the knobs on the tub, he felt the water with his fingers, and adjusted it with a few turns. He walked back to Jackie, and now saw her in a better light.

After her recent situation, her skin was drained causing her to look incredibly pale. Her eyes however didn't look so dark beneath them, and the bags below her different colored eyes were gone.

"This thing is hideous." She sighed, feeling the fabric of the gown. He chuckled at her, and hugged her softly. They stood for a while, and Hyde just held her frail body to his. Her pregnant belly between them giving them each a sense of reassurement. They still had that baby they had the future of taking care of.

"Steven, I think the bath is full." She said, not really wanting to leave his strong supportive arms. He looked back, and swiftly turned around, shutting off the water.

He saw her still leaning on the counter, and she was difficultly untying the strings. She groaned in frustration, and turned her back so that Hyde could help her.

He saw her bare butt, and again felt his groin twitch. He shook his head, and walked over to her. He gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, and she held it there. He undid both of the knots, feeling her soft skin touch his finger tips. She turned around, and he pushed the gown from her shoulders, so that it pooled next to her feet.

They stood there together in a comfortable silence, and he ran his hands up her belly. He saw goosebumps spread across her chest, her nipples hardening. He kissed her rounded stomach, then her cheeks.

"Jackie, I was so scared yesterday, and seeing you.. just lay on that bed this morning. Knowing there was nothing to do to help you.. I.." He trailed off, and Jackie's eyes welled up with her tears, and she put her hands to his chest shaking her head,

"Steven.. please don't." She sighed, and he grabbed her soft hands.

"Please.. Just listen," He reasoned, "Seeing you like this.. It really showed me, that I would be completely lost without you Jackie. Don't scare me like that again.. please." He sighed, resting his forehead against her's. She nodded quickly, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Steven." She whimpered, and Hyde kissed her passionately_._ She understood the message in that kiss, and he picked her up into his arms again.

Feeling her naked body pressed against his, he just wanted to shove her against the door and fuck her. But he knew he'd need to wait a few weeks. He wasn't going to take any risks anymore. This was serious for them both. It had opened their eyes, and caused them to mature even more. They just didn't know that yet.

He set her gently into the bath, and she brought her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead against her knees. Hyde cupped his hand, and scooped water into it. He spilled it down her spine, and he saw her shiver. She lighly moaned, but this time it was just a relaxed moan. A peaceful sound.

He continued to do this, praying to God none of their bodies would ever find out how affectionate he was with Jackie. He would have never, ever done this for any other of the girls he had once dated. But right now, he just needed to focus on the girl in front of him.

He saw her shiver again, and he rubbed some soap down her back, and she inhaled the clean scent. She wiggled her toes in the warm water, spreading the soapy bubbles around her thin legs. She leaned back, and she reached for Steven's hand, and guided the soap to her breasts. He paused, wanting so badly to have her.

"I want you so bad Puddin' Pop." She sighed tiredly, but they both knew they just couldn't. Not yet anyways. He massaged each breast equally, and she laid back, moaning deliciously by his movements.

He washed her off, and decided it was time she stepped out. He hoped she wouldn't notice his raging hard on through his jeans, and luckily she hadn't.

He found a stack of fresh gowns beside the towels, and grabbed one after he towel dried her entire body off.

She put her hair up into a ponytail with a hair tie she found in a pack on the sink. This place had everything..

She actually walked a few steps back to her cot, before Steven picked her back up to lie down again. Once they were all settled in, they heard someone knocking on the door. A few seconds later, they saw a familiar face peek in.

"Hey guys." The lispy voice greeted. Hyde saw Jackie's face break into a huge grin, and he smiled to himself.

"Fez!" She quietly called out, but Fez motioned for her to wait a minute. She peeked over, and saw two other faces come in. A flash of red hair, and skinny boy.

"Eric! Donna! What are you all doing here?" She smiled happily. Donna spoke first,

"Well we had to come see you guys, dillhole." She said, smiling as she rolled her eyes. Fez walked over, and handed Jackie a grocery bag.

"I got you the new vogue!" He smiled happily, pulling it out for her. She thanked him, and squeeled seeing one of her favorite models gracing the cover. They all rolled their eyes, glad to see the happy Jackie back.

They all settled down in the room, and were talking. Besides Eric and Hyde.

Donna was sitting on the cot with Jackie, and Fez looking at the adjustments for the bed. He was talking about how handy this would be when he was pleasing the "_lady". _Donna and Jackie both laughed, and Hyde just watched the scene.

Eric elbowed his friend in the arm, and spoke up,

"Hyde and I are gonna go grab some food in the cafeteria. Wish us luck." He smiled, grimacing at the thought of hospital food. Hyde went along with it, and walked over to Jackie. He suddenly felt shy, but new it would make her incredibly happy if he kissed her in front of them. Girls liked that kinda of thing.

He pecked her softly, and playfully flicked her shoulder.

"Be back in a bit Doll." He said, only so she could hear. She nodded, and they resumed their conversation.

Eric left the room first, and held the door open for Hyde to grab it.

"How you doin', man?" Eric asked, as the walked through the neverending hallways. Hyde sighed loudly, itching his head.

"I'm fine. I just hope Jackie's doing all right." Eric nodded his way,

"She looked pretty good just then." He offered, and Hyde nodded.

"Eric, man, you don't even know. Watching her go through that.." Hyde said, shaking his head, "It was so.. well honestly it was scary." Eric nodded, understanding how he felt. He couldn't even imagine his Donna going through something like that.

When they reached the last floor, Hyde went to turn to the food circle, but Eric grabbed his shoulder.

"I brought you something in the car. Just me you'll want it when you see it." Hyde shrugged his shoulder, and followed Eric to his car in the parking lot.

Eric ran up to the door, and reached under the drivers seat. He grinned wickedly, and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Come on man, the suspense is killing me." Hyde said sarcastically, moving his fingers in false amazement. Eric rolled his eyes, and held the bag out,

"Here you go." Hyde reached his arm in, and his hands wrapped around something that was still chilled. His eyes bulged slightly, and he flashed his neck up to Eric.

"Man, I love you." Eric mockingly made a disgusted face, and Hyde snatched out a beer, and opened it quicker than Eric could blink his eyes.

He brought the drink to his mouth, and chugged half of it in one go.

"I.. fucking.. needed that." He said, out of breath from chugging so hard. Eric laughed a loud, and Hyde chugged it.

Unlike Eric, he could drink a beer in two minutes flat, and be incredibly sober. A bit buzzed, but just a happy buzz.

"Thanks man." He grinned at the skinny man in front of him. Eric nodded to him, and took the empty can from Hyde's hands. He shoved the bag into his car again, and they jogged back to the hospital.

"How the hell are you running?" Eric asked in amazement, watching Hyde stay in a straight line. They reached the door, and Hyde reached his arm around Eric's shoulder,

"My good friend, years of hard drinking, and hangovers, and mixed with my zen. You can accomplish anything you dream of." He said, and Eric rolled his eyes, laughing with his old friend.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Jackie and Hyde should be getting home in the next chapter xD I'm having so much fun writing this! Haha reviews are much appreciated peoples ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys :D Thanks for those of you that are still reading this story! I know there are some readers out there that still aren't leaving reviews :( Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde and Eric walked back into the hospital room, and found Jackie sitting up straight, chatting away happily with Fez and Donna. Hyde smiled to himself, and thought how cute she looked in that plain hospital gown. She made everything adorable. If she wore a paper bag, he'd still find her just as attractive.

"Hyde, there's a bag from Mrs. Forman over there," Donna called as she saw him enter the room, he glanced and saw a full tote bag. "Some of you guy's clothes in it." She finished, and Hyde nodded. Fez looked at Hyde and shook his head in mock disbelief,

"Oh Hyde. I know your more of the.. rugged type.." He lisped looking Hyde up and down, "But you really need to get cleaned up, you look like you haven't shaved in months. I can't believe Jackie lets you touch her in that state! I do anything to make her touch me.." He sighed dreamily, his mind clouding up with dirty images of him and Jackie.

He sqealed in surprise, when he felt Hyde's fist connect with Fez's shoulder. He fell off the bed, and lay in defeat,

"Must you deal with everything, in such a hurtful way?" He sighed, and heard everyone laughing. Hyde offered a hand out for Fez, and as he grabbed it, Hyde answered,

"Shut up, love mandles." Hyde chuckled, and Fez self consciously rubbed his sides above his hips.

"I've been cutting down on chocolate you son of a bitch!" He said, and tried to reach Hyde nipple. Just as he was going to twist, Hyde grabbed his wrist,

"Ah, ah, ah." Hyde laughed, and Fez sighed. He put his hands down, and looked at them all,

"Well, as you all stand her laughing, I bid you good day!" He said with a huff, and everyone laughed, and Hyde looked over at Jackie.

Fez saw this as his chance, and he gave Hyde a good purple nurple on his left side. Before Hyde could react, Fez bolted out of the room,

"Fuck!" Hyde chuckled out, trying not to heighten his voice in pain. "You'll pay Fez!" He heard the foreigner laughing down the hallway. He rolled his eyes, and saw Eric and Donna clutching there stomachs laughing.

But his eyes glanced up at Jackie, and saw her also clutching her baby belly, laughing so hard she had fallen silent. He rolled his eyes, holding his chest with both hands.

"Hah, hah, hah." He laughed sarcastically. "Eric, you better get outta here before I shove my foot up your ass." Eric's eyes immediately opened, and knew that his bestfriend was undeniably serious. He grabbed Donna's hand, and said goodbye to them both.

Donna's strong arm grabbed the door way, and told them she'd see them soon. He nodded, and turned back to Jackie.

She was still laughing, her eyes welled up with tears. He felt his stomach shake with a few laughs too, and realized she let out a loud howl of laughter finally, taking in a deep breath. She laughed quietly again, and Hyde lifted his shirt to look at the left of his chest.

It was definately dark purple, and it stung like hell. Jackie gasped playfully, and suddenly spoke,

"I can't even imagine that happening to a girl." She said, her voice very serious. He looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Steven seriously? Don't you know that if someone hits a girls boob, it's kinda like being kicked it the nuts!" She said, surprised he didn't realized that. Hyde's eyes widened, and thought for a moment,

"See, I thought that was just because girls yell out, any where you touch them!" He said, winking at her. She blushed prettily and cleared her throat.

"Don't get me horny now Steven. Go get your shower, Fez is right. I can see your beard from over here!" She smiled, and Hyde walked over kissing her on her cheek. She sighed happily, loving his soft touches he gave her.

He only ever did such things for her. Maybe a kiss on the cheek for Mrs. Forman once in a while, but it was basically just her in his world.

Hyde grabbed a few clothes, and grabbed a shirt from the bag. He first pulled out Jackie's "Zeppelin" t-shirt he'd given her. Must be Kitty had thought it was his. He shoved it to the bottom, because that shirt gave him to many hot ideas.

He grabbed some worn out jeans, a brown vest, and his white cotton shirt. He smiled at her, and saw she was absorbed in her Vogue magazine.

He went into the bathroom, and stripped his worn out clothes off his body. He looked in the mirror, and examined his face. Yeah, he definately needed a shave. He looked through the cabinets, and found a pack of unused razors. He thought about it, and decided he'd do that after the shower.

He looked down at his body, and pushed down his boxers, and tossed them aside. He took off his neck chain, and laid it onto the sink. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, and shook his head.

Suddenly, all of the previous events that had happened, dawned on him. He let out a deep breath and pushed them from his mind. He decided to think about Jackie.

He turned the water on, and adjusted it, and stepped in. He let the water and his skin adjust and ran the water of his tired face.

He thought about this tub, and realized that a few hours ago, his girlfriend had laid in it totally naked. He shivered at the thought of her warm soft skin beneath his fingers, and yearned to have her beneath his body again. He knew he needed to wait. But couldn't a guy just dream?

He looked down and realized just with the thoughts of his sexy girlfriend, his cock had hardened a little. He imagined Jackie touching him lightly with her long skinny fingers. He hissed when he thought of her on top of him that one night, and his cock twitched once again.

He shut his eyes, and thought about the water falling from the faucet, and quietly moaned to himself. The water only made him think of the sweat that laid on each of their bodies after each of their secret trysts they had almost every day.

He grabbed some shampoo and massaged it through his hair, and tried to get his stupid hard on to disappear. But it just wouldn't.

He groaned in annoyance, and scrubbed the shampoo from his long hair. He ran his hands down his wet face, and peeked down at his cock. Now it was standing fully erect, and he needed to get rid of it.

He debated whether or not to jerk off right then and there, and wondered if he could stay quiet enough. He mentally shrugged his shoulders, and imagined Jackie touching his hardened member. He hissed in pleasure, and ran his fingers up and down his cock.

He ran his fingers above the tip of him, and moaned softly. He knew the noises would be drowned out by the downpour of shower water, and continued his movements.

He imagined Jackie on top of him, and he was practically there.

He continued with a few more pulls and a few more groans, and within seconds he came in his hand with a deep groan.

He cleaned himself up with some soap, and washed it all off, the bubbles running down his long legs. He pushed the curtain aside, and grabbed a towel.

Within seconds, he was dry, and he tossed on his boxers, throwing his worn out jeans on top.

He left his shirt for last, and he filled the sink with warm water. He was just reaching for the shaving cream, when he heard Jackie call his name urgently. Without hesitation, he swung the door open and ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, fearing the worst, but she grabbed his wrist. He realized she had a huge smile on her round face.

"You have got to feel this Steven!" He watched in confusion, and looked at his hand that layed on her lower right side of her pregnant belly.

She kept her huge grin, and Hyde stared at her eyes, forgetting what he was doing.

He jumped from his thoughts, when he felt her stomach lurge towards his hand.

"What the hell? Oh my god.. Is that the baby?" He asked with one breath. She giggled maddly, and nodded quickly,

"It's been happening ever since you got in the shower!" Hyde watched in wonder as he saw her belly move slowly, and realized there really was a baby in there.

He obviously knew there was a baby, but when he actually felt it.. It really hit him for the first time. She smiled happily, and Hyde snapped his head towards his hand.

Without reasoning, he pulled her gown up over her, only exposing her pregnant belly. Jackie looked at his eyes, and saw that they seemed to be far away.

"Jackie look!" She looked to the side to get a better view, and saw something poking out of her belly.

"What is that?" She asked, a little worried. What if the baby ripped her skin or something? No, that couldn't be possible.

"I think it's a foot. See the toes?" Hyde asked, his eyes totally pulled into the view before him. Jackie giggled excitedly, and touched the toes pressing against her belly.

"Steven.. that's our baby.. Do you realize that? I mean of course you do.. but we made.. that foot." She said, her voice sounding like her girlish tone she always had. Hyde chuckled quietly, and ran his fingers up and down the footprint on her thin belly.

"And you know what else?" Jackie asked, and Hyde looked at her waiting for her to continue. She looked down at her belly, pointing at it,

"Do you realize I am growing a baby, with bones and everything in it? Like.. I don't know Steven," She chuckled quietly, "It's just so.. unreal." Hyde nodded in agreement, understanding what she meant. He'd thought about that all once before. It was insane how women could do such things.

Not many think of it that way. They just think women get pregnant by a man, and the baby just arrives. But there are a bunch of little things that actually happen for it to be born. So much stuff went on in his little girlfriend's body.

"Steven?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her face. More life had shown up in her once pale skin. He saw her looking below his face, and at his chest.

"You really shouldn't parade yourself around like that.. it makes me want you more than I already do." She sighed. He laughed out loud but kissed her cheek whispering in her tiny ear, nibbling it,

"Just think though' Doll. When we do get down and dirty, it'll be better than ever because we've been waiting so long for it." She laughed, and he winked cutely at her.

He ran into the bathroom, and finished getting dressed. He shaved within minutes, and like the professional he was, didn't cut himself one single time.

He walked out, and found her sound asleep on her bed.

He sat down into his usual chair, and kicked his boots up long the rail of her bed. He himself began to doze off, when he heard a soft knock on the door. The door cracked open, and the nurse they had ever day now, walked in.

"All of her vital signs are perfect right now, so when she wakes up, you two are free to go home." She said, collecting all of her charts. Hyde sighed happily, and thanked her for a final time.

"Finally.." He spoke softly to himself. He watched his brunette goddess sleep without nightmares, and saw that she had a faint smile upon her face.

"We're almost home Jacks... And I'll have to swallow my pride and pop that question you alway's wanted to hear." He whispered silently, sighing in fear.

Just how exactly was he supposed to ask Jacqueline Burkhart, to marry his un-rich, orphan ass?

He shook his head, and knew better. He knew Jackie never thought of him in such away, but he knew one thing.

He hoped like hell that she'd say yes.

**A/N: Sorry its so freaking short! haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, keep reading and REVIEWING! Special thanks to **_**BadeObsessor**_** for being a constant reviewer! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde had fallen asleep again, and this time he was awoken by female voice

"Steven." He heard whispered to him, but he just groaned and rolled his neck keeping his eyes closed.

"Steven!" The tiny voice urged stronger, but once again Hyde just adjusted himself.

"Steven James Hyde the third." This time he opened his eyes, and saw his girlfriend staring with her eyes wide open. She had her arms crossed and a childish pout on her mouth. He chuckled, and slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Jacqueline?" He mocked, and she rolled her eyes. She stretched her arms out,

"As much as I like hearing you say that name, I need you to tell me something." He looked up at her and smirked, and stood up walking over to her,

"Yes Doll?" She sighed, and he reached his hands out to her tired shoulders. He realized how tense she really was, and tried to massage away the knots. He heard her let out a faint moan, and he continued his movements,

"Steven, I've been thinking about the future. What exactly _is _our future? Do we even have anything planned? I don't have any money and you only have the job at the record store. Will that even support us? Steven, are we even financially ready for this baby at all?" She groaned out, pressing her hands to her face in frustration, running them through her hair. He understood what she meant, he had been worrying about it too.

"Jacks, I promise it will all work out. Somehow." He said, but he knew that hadn't really helped. He walked over and began to pack up all of their belongings, and he heard her sigh. She was still thinking of how they would support their little family.

The Formans, had obviously told them they'd be there to help them. Although they did hear a few grumbles about teenagers being so careless from Red.

And they knew that their friends would help in their own ways, but it was still scary. Jackie felt the baby roll around in her stomach, causing a smile to spread across her face. It was as if the baby was trying to calm her racing thoughts. She watched her boyfriend cleaning up the room carelessly, not really watching what he was doing.

That was one of the thing she loved about him. His carelessness. Well, not neccessarily carelessness, but more his sense of being carefree. His attitude of zen. His whole outlook on life was what charmed her girlish heart. Her being the self obsessed, cheerleader. And him being the, "Whatever.. That's cool." kinda guy. It just turned her on.

She thought about the time he suggested her moving in with him, when he'd found out she'd been living all by herself. She remembered the day her Daddy had gone to jail, and she really never remembered her mother.

That was another thing that connected them. They had both been abonded at young ages.

She thought about her big house, and all the sleepovers she'd held there talking all about the boys in her school. All of the hot dumb ones. She had landed herself one of the rare ones. The hot, smart, funny, and rude at the same time kind of guy. She loved everminute of it.

She thought about her old room, and the big rooms in her house. She remembered the first time a boy advanced on her on the kitchen counter. She had been quite shaken, and she made him leave that instant.

She wouldn't lose her virginity to just a_nyone. _It had to be special. And that was what she had done.

Just then she had a flashback of her father's home.

In the kitchen.

Up on the wall, above the stove.

That painting of her and her father.

Behind the painting..

"_Steven!" _She suddenly shrieked, and held back her laughter. When she had yelled, Hyde had jumped so high, he stumbled forward from tying his boot on the chair. He acted quickly and grabbed the hospital cot's metal framing, and he jumped to her side.

She saw his adorable face turning red, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes?" He said, and she slapped his stomach lightly.

"I've just remembered!" She sqealed happily. Hyde just gave her a look of, "Okay?.." And she continued to explain it to him.

"Daddy's house! He kept a stash of money he told me about before he left. There was tons of it! I used to take a few dollars here and there!" She said, and Hyde looked at her seriously.

"Jackie.. Do you think he intended that money.. for this certain reason? And when does your dad even get out of jail?" He saw her eyes grow cold at the memory of her father, and he felt a bit bad for asking the last bit.

"He told me "It's there when you need it Jacqueline."' She said, deepening her voice to mock her father. "And to be honest Steven, I just don't know. I almost think he'll be there forever. I miss him Steven.. But I want to kill him at the same time!" She said, her fist shaking angrily. He nodded in understanding, wanting to kill his dad too.

He understood all of those horribly feelings of being abandoned. He knew how it was to feel unloved and unwanted. But they had each other now.

"We need to stop there before we go back to the Forman's Steven. There was so much money there.. I bet we could even get an apartment!" She said, her eyes staring ahead in concentration, and felt his body tense beside her cot.

Her eyes snapped up to him, and immediately felt embarrassed for getting ahead of herself.

"Steven.. if you don't want to get an apartment.. I didn't mean we had to.. I mean, it was an idea is all. A dumb on at that." She mumbled on and on, fumbling for the right words to fix what she had said.

"No! No Jackie, that's not what I meant babe. I just.. Nevermind Jacks don't let it bother you." He grumbled, and started to walk away, but she grabbed for his hand, tugging him down. He tripped over his untied lace, and fell above her, her breasts grazing his chest. He'd been in the position many time before.

"Talk to me.. Puddin' Pop.. _Pwease?" _She smirked, knowing it'd get him. And it definately did. He groaned, and spoke with his petite girlfriend, loving the feeling of her pregnant belly touching his flat stomach.

"I just feel really bad Jackie. I feel like, I don't know.. Not really a failure but.. Something like that. I feel like I need to be the one supporting our family. I feel bad that we always have to rely on someone else. It fucks with my mind every day Jackie." Jackie kissed him softly after he finished, and tried to show him that that didn't bother in at all. She loved him for who he was.

"Steven. I love you. We love you." She said motioning to her belly. "That doesn't ever even cross my mind Puddin' Pop. I swear. I love you in so many other ways, and I love you for loving our little family. I don't think you realize how much it meant to me, when you came back for me when I told you I was pregnant." She sighed, trailing her nails up and down his cotton shirt. "I was so scared, thinking that I would have to raise a baby all by myself. I died a little inside. I thought you really wouldn't come back, and that was what really, trully scared me to death. But when you came back into that room, the weight of the world was literally lifted from my shoulders." She grinned, her eyes slowly watering up with tears.

She blinked, and smiled a fuller smile when she saw him sniff. He may be a tough guy, but he still had his emotions he kept secret. Sometimes he showed it to her, but it was a rare occasion. She released a tear as she blinked again, and Hyde leaned down onto her.

She became aware of how close their bodies were, and she realized how hot his breath felt on hers. She felt a familiar warmth rush through her body. She suddenly realized she didn't have any underwear on, and the bed cloth underneath her became wet with desire.

"Steven, I.. ohh.." She moaned as he licked the tear from her face, curling his tongue sexily. He kissed her entire face, from her lips to her eyebrows. Each touch gentle and soft. She shifted in desire below him, but knew they could do anything. Not yet. She needed time to heal.

"Steve, stop. If you don't stop now, I'm going to come all over these sheets, and I don't want to do that." He chuckled, and kissed her again, and slid off her petite body.

"You think your ready to leave in a few hours?" Hyde called from the bathroom, and she heard his mouth full. He peeked out, and she saw toothpaste surrounding his toothbrush. She sighed at the delightful thought. Getting out of this stuffy hospital.

"Definately!" She said, and stretched her arms. She waited for him to come back out, and asked him to help her stand on her feet.

"I want to see if I can move around yet." She said, and he pulled her softly into his hands. She felt a bit wobbly, but she took a step forward and grinned. She didn't feel that awful tearing sound in her groin. It was still a bit of a dull ache, but she felt better.

She walked carefully to the bathroom, and Hyde tossed her the clothes bag. She thanked him, and quietly shut the door.

She looked in the mirror, and sighed at the sight. Pale, and she looked unfed. But she just couldn't stomach that nasty hospital food anyways.

She slid off the dressing gown and examined her body. Her baby belly still prominent, although only one baby grew there now. She felt her eyes grow misty at the thought, but she shook her head away from those thoughts.

She glanced at her breasts in the mirror, and realized how swollen they were now. She thought about breastfeeding a baby, and wasn't really sure if she wanted to. She'd heard that it was pretty painful at times. But a lot of other women had also said that it seemed to bring the baby and mother to an even closer bond. She shrugged to herself, thinking she'd at least try it. For the baby's sake anyways.

She ran her hands up her hips, and realized she looked pretty amazing for a pregnant girl. She still had her prominent features such as her lean legs, and long arms. Her collarbone still standing out beautifully.

She touched her breasts, and hissed painfully. They felt so tender, and she sighed knowing it was just a sign of her pregnancy.

She pulled her black bra on, and clasped it easily. She shimmied on her underwear, and grabbed for her black sweater,

She reached for the bottom, and stretched it out for her body to slide through when she heard a voice,

"Wait." She spun around, still in just her bra and panties, and saw the door cracked open wide enough for Hyde's face to poke through.

"Steven Hyde, are you peaking at me without permission?" She sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She heard him let out a breath of laughter when he spoke again,

"Your really.. pretty. Jackie, your really.. Your just really.. you know." He smirked, a little embarrassed for her to realize he'd been watching her.

She smiled a cute little grin, and blushed prettily. He walked towards her, and hugged her tightly to him.

Through the whole hospital ordeal, they seemed to have grown closer. Jackie hadn't told Hyde yet, but she really forgiven him about the whole, kissing at the Forman's house thing. It wasn't a big thing to her anymore.

She felt him trail his tongue up her jaw, and she moaned into his hair, the curls tickling her to pleasure. He had her leaned against the sink, and her body flushed against the cool surface, and his hot body against hers.

"You look so hot with your belly.. Jackie, I just want you all the time. You don't even understand.." He said, half growling into her little ear. He was running his hands up and down her body, and she whimpered out loud at the gestures.

"Actually, I do Steven.. I think.. Ohh.." She shrieked mid-sentence, when he bucked into her pelvis, "I think about you all the time." She finished. Hyde caught her lips in a heated kiss, and turned his forceful kisses to soft, gentle kisses. He kissed her with a small moan on her forehead and stepped back. She shivered, and felt like she'd just experienced an odd, orgasm-like feeling.

She felt... better. She felt satiated. And she felt so much better.

Hyde felt it too, knowing what she was just thinking to herself. His hard-on had gone away for the first time in hours. And it felt _damn _good.

"Alright Steven, I really want to leave this stupid hospital, ok?" He nodded and understood why she pushed him from her arms.

He walked backwards, pushing his back to the wall with a sexy grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and rolled her hips to her left, standing with a pout on her lips.

He laughed a good hearty laugh, and shut the door behind him.

_A Little While Later:_

Finally Jackie and Hyde stood with there bags at the door. Hyde reached for Jackie's hand and squeezed it.

"You ready Doll?" She gulped and nodded, possevily holding her pregnant belly. He smiled to himself at how little she really was. He almost felt guilty for getting the poor thing pregnant. She was just a baby in reality. But he was going to be there for her and their child, no matter how hard it would be.

They walked together slowly, a pace set for Jackie's aching groin, and Hyde left her a few feet away with the bags. He talked with the receptionist, and Jackie looked around the waiting room. She saw a elderly woman sitting by herself in the corner, and she smiled at Jackie. Jackie awkwardly smiled at her, and the woman walked over to her. Jackie just stood, waiting to see what the woman would do,

"I don't know you Sweetie, but is that man with you?" Jackie smiled widely, and nodded pridefully. The old woman smiled warmly,

"I watched you two coming down with each other through the hallway." She spoke softly, "You can tell he really loves you." Jackie smiled, and asked her a quiet "How?"

"I could see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you. Just like the way my sweet, deceased husband Bert. You keep that boy with you little Girl. He looks like a raiser of hell, but you keep him close to you, and don't you ever leave him." She said, patting Jackie's baby belly. Jackie barely had time to thank the old woman, before she walked back to her seat. She jumped softly, when she felt a hand gently smack her bum.

"Sorry Jacks," Hyde laughed, and Jackie looked at him quietly. She was trying to see if he looked at her like the old woman said. Hyde laughed embarrassed by her gaze.

"What you up to Jack Jack?" He said, touching her face softly. Jackie was just lost in his baby blue eyes, and she kissed his cheek softly. Hyde just brushed it off, thinking her pregnancy hormones were flaring up again.

He grabbed the bags, and led the way to the door slowly, and she looked over at the old woman. The lady winked at Jackie, giving her a thumbs up. Jackie just smiled, and following her curly haired boyfriend.

They stepped outside, and they both thought how wonderful it was to breath in some wonderful fresh air. It looked like it had just rained, and the sun was just peeking through the grey clouds. Hyde turned to Jackie, and she grinned up at him.

"Love you Jacks.." He said, itching his head. Jackie suddenly spoke,

"You do that a lot Steven."

"What do I do Jackie?" He asked her.

"You itch your head when your either embarrassed, or frustrated." She giggled, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well Miss Burkhart, you scrunch your nose up when your thinking, grossed out, or in a giggling.. girlish mood." She scrunched her nose, without even realizing it and kissed him soundly on his mouth.

Hyde led the way to his old car, and opened Jackie's side for her. He threw the bags into the trunk of the car, and hopped into the car.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket, and started the car. He saw Jackie holding her head, and he looked at her.

"Alright Doll?" She looked up at him, and smiled at him.

"I am Steven. I actually am." He grinned, and turned his radio on, and the song was by ABBA. Jackie squealed happily, and Hyde groaned.

"Jaaaackie..." He said, whining loudly. She pouted her lips,

"_Pweeease, _Steven? Just this once!" He looked her over, and groaned, shrugging his shoulders.

"_Fine." _

"Okay!" She giggled, and turned it up a bit. He backed out of the parking spot, and they drove the short distance, and within minutes they were on the street to the Formans. Hyde looked over and saw her squirming uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" Holding back the urge to laugh, listening to her struggle and sigh with annoyance.

"Well.. If I tell you this, you can't laugh." He nodded, but didn't promise anything, because he can't promise that to anyone.

"My boobs hurt Steven!" She whined like a little girl. And as expected, Hyde laughed with his head bent backwards.

"Shut your pie hole!" She shrieked, and their eyes met each others.

Silence enveloped the entire car, and they just stared at each other with surprise,

And they both burst into laughter, Hyde laughing the loudest.

He laughed thinking, how much she was like him now, and grinned to himself thinking how he'd corrupted her.

She laughed thinking, the silly moments they had together. And for the first time in a few days,

They laughed together a good long, loud laugh. Tears rolling down each of their faces.

For the first time in a few days, they were truly happy, and nothing could stop it at that moment.

**A/N: Hope you all loved this chapter, and PLEASEE! Review! I cannot stress that enough! Thanks ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Let's get some new reviews going people! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde turned the doorknob to the Forman's house, and was relieved to see it was unlocked. They never really locked the door anyways, but the thought had crossed his mind. His eyes scanned the room, and saw that it was empty. He stepped into the living room, setting down the bags Kitty had sent their friends to give them. He realized it was actually pretty late at night, and he glanced at the clock on the wall. _9:12._ Kitty always had this thing about going to bed at 9 when she could, so they'd probably just fallen asleep. He turned around, and saw Jackie hunched over. He walked up behind her, and saw her watching a spider crawling on a web above her.

"Steven!" She shrieked, and Hyde laughed. But then she flashed him a- _"Don't you dare laugh, our I'll shove my foot up your ass." _Kinda look, and he immediately cleared his throat. He realized that she wasn't going to move until he did something about it.

"Kill it!"

"How? It's hanging in mid air Jackie."

"I don't know! Just get rid of it!"

"Jackie, if I swat it, it'll just swing your way."

"NO! Don't do that! Take my shoe!"

"Jackie, just walk beside it."

"But what if it swings over onto me, climbing on my shoulder?"

"Jackie. It won't. Come on, I want to go put this stuff away."

"Noooo! Steven, come on!"

"Jackie you spazz at the smallest things ever. Seriously just walk around it."

"Steven, if you don't do something about that stupid spider... I swear you'll regret it."

"The spider's not stupid, you overreacting is stupid. It won't hurt you."

"Steven, fucking, Hyde. I swear I'll go pregnancy bitch on you."

"You can't pull that pregnant bull on me Jack-"

He had to stop mid sentence, when he realized Jackie had kicked him in his shin.

"Fuck Jackie! Come on!" He groaned.

"You better get rid of it then, shouldn't you." She said, bitchiness in her tone.

"You seriously want me to get it down?" He warned.

"Yes?" She snapped, "I wouldn't be standing here still if I didn't." She hissed.

"Alright then." He said, he grabbed her shoe she had previously kicked off her foot, and swung it at the spider. As he had told her, it was swung her way, and she shrieked loudly. She ran backwards, and yelled profanities at Hyde.

Through all of the ruckus, the spider had fallen in front of Hyde and he'd squished it. He was laughing loudly, but Jackie was not amused.

She shoved past him, her shoulder knocking against his. He grabbed for her arm, but she ripped it from his grasp.

"I was joking Jackie! Oh come on!" He laughed with an airy voice. But she stayed silent.

"Jaaackie." He sing-songed to her, and she stood her ground. She started to walk away, and Hyde grumbled to himself. She could be a real bitch sometimes. Then he realized, it was just really bad right now because she was pregnant. He really should've just dealt with the spider and moved on. But with them both being stubborn, they gave each other the silent treatment.

He walked a few steps ahead, and hear the basement door open, slam, and then rough footsteps followed. He ran his hand over his forehead, and heard more footsteps.

"What the hell is all the noise down here?" He heard a gruff voice yelling from the steps, and saw Red standing with Kitty. Who was holding a bat with her dear life.

"Oh Red." She said with her familar voice. "It's just Hyde and Jackie fighting. Again." Red just nodded, and went back upstairs. Kitty however ran down, and ran to hug the boy standing at the door.

"It's good to see you home Steven." She greeted, and Hyde smiled at her. "Go fix whatever you two hard heads just fought about. You have to remember she can't contol all of her emotions all of the time." She sighed, patting his leather jacket. He sighed and nodded, and told her goodnight.

He watched the older woman dressed in her red robe, walking back up the steps. He rolled his head, cracking his neck and pulled off his sunglasses. He stuffed them into his pocket, and grabbed the bags around his ankles.

He walked through the hallway, and pulled the door open. The light to the basement was off, so he walked with instincts. He'd walked down into the room with no light many times before. Usually sneaking in when he was already supposed to be home.

He peaked around the couch, and saw his.. well their.. bedroom door cracked open, the light apparently on in there.

He pushed it open slowly, and looked up. Jackie sat on the bed, in her silk maternity gown, the fabric just above her knees. The spaghetti straps black just like the gown, the right strap fallen to the side. She was brushing her silky hair, and Hyde realized how pretty she looked.

She didn't look up at him, but knew he had entered the walked over to the chair in front of the mirror she'd set on the floor when she'd moved in with him.

He tossed the bags to the side of the bed, and saw Jackie sigh. He could see her little spine poking through her gown, and she continued to brush the same piece of hair a bit roughly. He rubbed the back of his neck, and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, the chair she sat in just in front of him.

He didn't even know what to say. He always sucked at making up with her, but he knew it always happened. He reached out, but she pulled her shoulder from him. She spun smoothly around in a circle, hopping off her chair. She made her way over to the bags he'd previously thrown to the side of the bed, and he groaned loudly.

"Jackie.. Come on.. I'm sorry I acted like a dill hole." He tried, but she remained silent.

She pulled the bag open, and pulled only her clothing out, and she put them into her side of the dresser. She dumped the remaining clothes of Hyde, next to his body. He threw the bag onto his lap.

She left the room, and turn the basement light on. He hopped off the bed following her.

"Jackie, can we just talk?" He grumbled but she sighed, opening the freezer. She pulled out a tray of ice, and Hyde sighed knowing what she was doing. She had a habit of smashing ice into a bowl to eat at night while they talked.

"Jackie I-"

_**SMASH.**_

"Jackie! Come on, just list-"

**C**_**RUSH.**_

"Doll! Come on!"

"Steven! Stop!" She suddenly shrieked. "Just stop, and let it go." Hyde just stood there listening to her crush the ice with the pan in the sink.

"But your still mad, I can tell." She sighed, and lifted the pan.

"Why didn't you just get rid of the spider?"

"... Jackie... I said I was sorry! And I mean it! It was just a little spid-"

"This isn't just about a _spider, _Steven." She spoke dreadfully low, "It's the principle! Why wouldn't you just do a little thing like that for me? I don't get it. What else are you _not _gonna do for me? Or our child?" She spoke, and Hyde sighed. He was so tired of the pregnancy hormones. But something told him, that this was something more.

"Jacks, what is this about?" But she just turned away from him angrily. He just didn't understand what she was thinking about. There was no way.

"Fine Jackie, don't talk to me. Couldn't care less." He said, lying through his teeth. And she knew that. She knew he _did _care, but to proud to admit to that. She heard him walk away, and he slammed the door to his room.

Hyde flopped onto his bed, and looked up to the ceiling. He heard her continue to slam the pan down onto the ice. He realized she probably had crushed the entire tray full of ice cubes. She was just relieving her anger probably.

_"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" _He thought angrily to himself.

"_**The better question is, why do **__**you**__** have to be so stubborn?" **_His mind spoke to himself.

He blinked his eyes closed, and felt sleep drifting onto his tired mind.

All he did was open his eyes, feeling like he'd just closed his eyes, but realized it was now 11 at night. And Jackie still wasn't with him. He needed to go check on her.

He walked out the door, and saw her huddle in the corner, and he saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. She hadn't even fallen asleep yet.

Her back pressed to the fridge, he saw that she had her legs spread out eagle style, looking very much like a pouty little girl. He walked over, and kneeled down onto his toes, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Jackie, come to bed.. Please?" He said desperately. He hated being in a fight with her. She suddenly flashed her face up to him, and she searched his blue eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of me?" She spoke so quietly he had to lean closer to hear him.

"Well, of course I do. But that makes me love you more." He smiled brilliantly at her, but it didn't work. She only looked more saddened.

"Jackie, what the hell is this all about?"

"Do I ever annoy you?" She spoke again.

"Of course. Just like I annoy you." He said, sliding his body to lean against the counter beside her.

"No, I mean really annoy. To the point.. where you'd ever cheat on me again." Hyde growled, and pushed his hands to his eyes.

"Jackie, please. I explained to you that I was so sorry about that. It was nothing to me. Besides I thought about you the whole time, and you wouldn't believe the guilt that ate at my gut Jacks." He explained, his voice sounding tired.

"But what if it does happen again?" She spoke softly, fearing his answer.

"Jackie, I lost you one time, and you know I'd die if I ever lost you again." He said quietly, wishing they weren't even on this topic again.

"Steven. I need you to promise me, that you'll never do that to me again. You tore my heart open." She spoke softly, her eyes glistening with hot tears. Hyde looked at her, and within a second he spoke,

"I promise Jackie." She sighed, resting her head against the fridge.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said, standing up slowly, reaching out a hand for her.

"Hyde.. I.. um, I want to stay here for a little." He mumbled.

"Why?" Hyde questioned. "Your ass will get sore, and you ran out of ice." He said, pointing to the empty bowl by her side. She cleared her throat and mumbled something incoherent to Hyde.

"What was that?" He said softly.

"I..can't..get..so..." She said, the words in between the audible words sounding like nonsense.

"Jackie!" He snapped.

"I can't get up anymore. I'm and totally useless waist down." She sighed. Hyde laughed again, knowing how she probably had tried a little bit ago.

"Is that why you've been out here all this time?" He laughed, but she sneered at him,

"No! Well.. yes. But I was still thinking!" She snapped, and he swallowed trying to keep her not angry with her anymore.

He reached out a hand, and she grabbed it. She held her lower back, and tried to stand but failed. He saw tears spread through her eyes.

"I hate this!" She suddenly shrieked.

"If you let me get you up Jacks, I'll let you tell me everything you hate.. in _our _bed. Just let me get you there." She nodded through tears, and he roughly pulled her up. He pulled her into his arms, her pregnant belly grazing his chest. She was crying into his shoulders the entire few steps down to the room.

He finally reached their bed, and he sat down onto it, leaning his back up against the wall. She straddled his chest, and she folded her arms into his chest.

"I hate being so needy." She cried out,

And that began, the many things Jackie hated. Hyde found it amusing that the little girl had so many things racing through her mind.

But being the "_loving" _boyfriend he was, he let her yell into his shoulder the entire night, straining his eyes to not fall asleep.

**A/N: There's chapter 12! Next chapter will be up soon, keep your eyes on the lookout! AND DROP ME A REVIEW! :D Thanks ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyy! Thanks for the new review from the new reviewer I got! Hope you all like this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

The room became dark again.. And then Hyde blinked open his eyes again. Only to inch closed again. But he heard Jackie's voice again, and he snapped his eyes open. Jackie had been explaining what she hated all night, with deep intriguing details. Hyde had made it through 2 or 3 hours, but eventually her girly voice caused him to nearly drift off to sleep. But he knew she needed to spill these thoughts she'd kept inside for so long. He could almost swear to it, that she'd listed almost a hundred things. He wasn't sure he couldnt keep count.

All he knew was that her pregnant belly pressed again his chest, her voice rolling down his shoulder, and her body's vibrations, slowly tried to lull him to sleep.

But he fought strongly to stay wide awake for her, offering a few "Mmhmm's" and "I know's" here and there. He knew it meant a lot to her that he'd stayed awake so long. He looked over at the clock and realized it was about 3:50. It was time she got some sleep. And Lord knew he needed some sleep too.

"I hate the girls that start shit with me,"

"Jaaackie." He singsonged.

"I hate how fat I feel, but I don't even look it,"

"Jackie.."

"I hate feeling jealous of someone,"

"Jack Jack!"

"I hate the thought of us ever breaking up."

"Jacks.. Yoo-hoo." He sighed sarcastically.

"I hate Michael." She whispered dangerously low. So low Hyde feared what she had said.

"What was that?" He questioned, and he felt her body tense against his.

"I hate Michael. I hate how he betrayed me. Oh! I hate being betrayed! And I hate being abused!" She chipped in, but Hyde silenced her by lightly tugging her hair. He pull it far enough so that her entire neck was bent backwards, and he took in a moment to just kiss it. To nuzzle it, and to nibble and suck on her warm skin.

"I don't want you to even think about that again Jackie." He sighed, trying not to sound angry with her. She simply puffed out a sound of tiredness, and something else.

"What's wrong Doll?" He said, pushing his face right in front of hers, their eyes inches apart. Brown mixing in with Blue. He saw warm, chocolate. She saw crisp, blue sea.

They saw the love of their life's, staring into their very souls. When they blinked, they both felt that weird tingling feeling envelope them. She blinked down quickly and said,

"I feel... Uncomfortable." She huffed. He ran his hands up and down her pregnant belly, trying to soothe her.

"Well.. Uhm, what would you want me to do.. for you then?" He grunted. She smiled and spoke,

"Not that kind of uncomfortable Steven, I want.. Well I can't anyways so nevermind." She said, climbing off his lap. But he thought quickly and grabbed for her waist.

"Tell me right now." He said with a gruff tone, and it caused Jackie to tremble delightfully.

"Well I just want you Steven. But we can't do that right now. Well I don't know if we can or not. No one really said if we couldn't or not..." She trailed off. Jackie and Hyde snapped their eyes open when they both felt his arousal already protruding through his pants.

"Jesus, Puddin' Pop! I didn't even touch you!"

"You don't even have to anymore." Hyde chuckled embarrassedly.

"Do you think we.. you know.. could do it?" Hyde asked. How the hell was he supposed to know, he'd never gone through that before in his entire life.

"Well, usually, they tell you if you can't. And I'm sure it will be fine if we do it really slow. If you don't mind.." She said, her cheeks reddening darkly. He smiled, understanding her concern. He didn't want to hurt her at all. But he so badly wanted to have her.

"Do you want to be on top this time?" Hyde asked her softly, already nibbling her ears. She squeaked softly, and Hyde's mind flushed with desireable positions he wished to try in the future. He still had some more things to corrupt in his precious Doll.

"No.. I want you to.. Oh Steven!" She cried out when she felt him rubbing her clit through her panties. It was already erect, and Hyde had found it within seconds, and Jackie felt the burning in her groin heating up. She needed release from him so badly.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his pace quickening on her clit. She was trying to maintain her composer, her entire body tremoring with want.

"Do me Hyde. Right now." She smirked darkly, and Hyde gently pushed her onto her back. Her belly kept them a little bit of distance apart, but not very much at all. He was still close enough to reach her breasts. He slide the silky dressing gown, all the way up her little thighs, and up over her pregnant belly.

Jackie watched in anticipation. She saw him eyeing her belly, and she felt a warm glow spread through out her entire body. She loved when he contemplated the baby in her stomach. It was adorable. He always tended to squish his eyebrows together softly, causing to creases to run up and down between his brows.

"Stev-" But Hyde shushed her when he kissed her belly softly. She moaned at the contact of his heated mouth on her flesh, and she wanted more.

He seemed to have flashed back to reality, and continued to raise the gown up her body. She sat up a few inches, and she ripped it off her body. Without hesitation, Hyde slid down her panties, and she pushed them off with a flick of her little toes. He discarded his clothing, watching Jackie writhe on their bed. She was trying so hard not to attack him. But they both wanted this to last. They wanted this time to be different.

"Do it gentle Steven.." She moaned cutely, as his cock neared her entrance. He nodded, and slid himself in. They stopped breathing as if expecting her to cry out in pain. But all Jackie felt was an overwhelming sense of desire and want.

"More.." She pouted softly, and he slid his hands below her underarms, around to cup her shoulders. He wrenched himself up dreadfully slowly, but feeling ever inch of her welcoming hole. She was so tight and wet, he couldn't even bare it. But even he wanted to do this slow, and to take his time.

She watched below, his face twisting in ecstasy as he thrusted into her. Each thrust they gasped softly into the air, and she felt light goosebumps spread down her arms, and then to her chest. Her nipples hardened, and Steven bent his head to kiss them, and flick his tongue along them. She shrieked, and bit her tongue. Couldn't have the Forman's coming down her at this time of night. Red would shove his foot up both their asses and they knew it.

"Jesus.." Hyde grunted softly, his body reacting to their rthym, and he felt her pelvis reach up to meet each thrust. They were nearing the end, but neither of them wanted it to finish just yet. But they couldn't stop themselves. They kept groaning the other's name, and curling their toes after each thrust. Jackie's knuckles turned fearfully white as she gripped the pillow beside her head, and Hyde was beginning to quicken his pace a bit.

Just as they were reaching climax for each, a thump caused them to stop their movements. Jackie and Hyde looked down between them, and realized what caused the tiny little jolt. The baby was moving around Jackie's stomach some more while they watched, their bodies still drenched in sweat. Their hearts still racing with desire, they both started to chuckle softy.

"She's telling you to finish this up already!" Jackie joked, but Hyde raised his eyebrows highly. Jackie feared she'd offended him, but he spoke in all seriousness.

"She? You mean, He is telling his father to make his mom scream out my name and to beg for release!" Jackie only laughed but Hyde was serious. He stopped his motions, (against his own will), and touched her clitoris below them.

As he expected, it was highly erect, and she hissed loudly. She was so fucking close. He rubbed somemore, and felt her walls clenching his raging dick.

"Ohh! Ohh Steven! I-" But she stopped just as she was about to enter complete bliss, Steven pulled his hands away. He seductively licked his fingers, and cocked his ear as if he was waiting to hear something from her.

"Fine! Steven make me come right now! Please!" He nodded, and slammed into her forcefully. They both shrieked and two more thrusts they bit their lips, holding back their shouts. Jackie's eyelids turned completely white, as did Hyde's. They blinked to see little stars dancing around. They had really needed that.

"Steven you were right. It's way more intense when you have to wait for awhile.." Hyde only laughed, and rolled onto his back.

His chest was still heaving up and down, and Jackie rolled onto her side to curl into him. Hyde pulled his brown blanket over them, and reached his arm against her head around her little body, pulling her closer to his chest. She rested her little hands onto his bare chest, and she sighed.

Hyde thought he heard her whisper a faint "I love you," When he realized she'd fallen asleep. He closed his eyes too, and let sleep drift through his spent body.

_Later on that day:_

"You guys!" Fez whined, holding his camera. "Nobody will pose for me!" He said, and Hyde only laughed.

"Come on man, you got your shot of Donna's underwear what more do you need?" Hyde laughed, and Fez giggled wickedly "Thah's true."

Hyde and Eric were in the basement together, and were waiting for Donna and Jackie to come back after talking with Kitty. Kitty had wanted to hear every little detail about the hospital, and Jackie was overly happy to tell her.

"But Fez, what are you even going to do with it?" Hyde questioned, knowing Fez should be careful. Considering how big Donna was, she could kick Fez's foreigners ass back to- Well, back to wherever the hell he was from.

"Why, eat candy and look at it of course.. Duh?" Fez said mockingly, and Hyde just nodded his head.

"Hyde! The way the light is hitting you! Please be my model!" Fez suddenly spoke, his voice loud. To his surprise, Hyde grinned happily,

"Sure, why not Fez!" He said, his voice sounding a bit too cheesy.

"Ohkay! Here goes, ready? 1, 2- 3!" Fez shouted, and just as he shouted three, Hyde stuck his middle finger up to Fez, looking away to the tv.

"Hyyyyde!" Fez whined. "I could've used that film to get a side boob shot of a chick at the dressing rooms down at the mall!" Hyde just looked at Fez with a "What the fuck?" Face, and apologized to him.

"You know what? Your right. I'll take another." He heard Fez giggle wickedly. Once again, Fez counted up to three, and this time, Hyde gripped the inside of his right elbow, raising his fist up to Fez, giving him the "Up Your's" Motion.

"Ugh!" Fez grunted.

"Fez I knew you were gullible.. but.. damn your gullible!" Fez rolled his eyes, and Hyde got up to get a fudge pop from the freezer.

He heard a loud voice, _"Jackie" _he thought, and a deeper calmer voice, "_Donna" _he thought again. And he was right. Down came Jackie and Donna, their arms linked together. Probably done so by Jackie by the look of sheer tiredness from Donna's face. Hyde saw Jackie flounce around in her new skirt, and she grabbed down over to the corner to show her nails.

He saw Fez sitting in _his _chair, and he shoved him out of it.

"Oh Hyde..." Fez whined, but quickly got over it. Well he did once he realized Donna was eating a marshmellow from the bag in her hand. He ran over and Jackie walked over to Hyde. Steven knew what she was doing. And he would try to put up with her glance for a bit longer.

"_Pwease _Steven." She said, and Donna and Fez looked up. Hyde's eyes flashed from his girlfriends, to his other friends. He finally gave up, and mumbled, "Fine."

He hopped out of his seat, and let Jackie sit down in it. She loved sitting in his chair. Not only was it comfy for her pregnant body, but she felt special in it too.

"Hey!" Fez shouted, "Why does she get to sit in it, you son of a bitch!" Hyde just looked at him, and glanced at Jackie. She was looking at him expectantly and he grumbled out a something that sounded like,

"Well.. You know.. She's pregnant!" Jackie smiled softly, that not being exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Fez, you still want that job at the record store? If you do, you better leave with me now to see if Leo's alright with it." Fez nodded quickly, and ran up the steps before Hyde. Steven casually walked over to Jackie, and kissed her on her cheek. Her skin tingled where his lips left her skin, and he waved goodbye to the girls.

Donna stayed for a bit longer, but told Jackie she and Eric were going out to see a movie tonight, and she hugged her friend goodbye.

Jackie sat with a fudgepop in hand minutes later, watching the Price is Right, thinking about Hyde the entire time.

A half hour past, and she was now eating some ice. She felt her eyes growing tired, and closed them for a few brief seconds.

But before she could close them for a good nap, the basement door was ripped open.

She jumped violently, and turned her head to see who was making all of the noise.

"Jackie!" A voice spoke, and she hopped to her feet quickly, heart racing.

"Michael?"

**A/N: Ohh lord, what is Kelso doing here now O.o Tsk tsk tsk. haha Hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter! Please review! Thanks ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Updates might be a little bit more slow the next few months, because I start school Wednesday :/ Ugh wish me luck! Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

"Jackie?" Kelso repeated, and he stumbled down the steps. Jackie walked backwards, to the other side of the room. Why was he here? And did he smell like alchohol?

"Kelso, why are you here?" She hissed, and he slurred something, and repeated it to her, reached the couch.

"Ouch Jackie.. Ka-elso?" He spoke, but slurred his last name. She sniffed the air, and smelled the beer on him. He was insanely loaded. He couldn't even stand straight without hunching. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was untucked on the right side. His eyes had dark circles below them and he just really, looked horrible. But she didn't have any sympathy for him. At all. In fact he only hated him more for even being here.

"Get out Kels-" She spoke, but he walked closer to her,

"So it's true?" He slurred, his eyes suddenly staring at her midsection. She clutched it self-consciously, and desperately wanted Steven with her right now.

"Hyde managed to knock you up huh? How come you never let me.. T-take a bite?" He hiccuped mid-sentence, and Jackie only made a disgusted face towards him.

"Yes, Kelso. I'm pregnant." She emphasized, not preferring the words "Knocked Up". "Why do you care? Just get out before Mr. Forman finds you down here." She growled.

"No, but seriously Jackie.. I-I wanna talk." He slurred, and Jackie crossed her arms.

"Why do you think, for a _minute _I should even listen to you!" She snapped, and he sighed drunkenly. He walked over, and tripped over nothing. She rolled her eyes, but he came closer to her. She backed up, but she backed into her and Steven's room.

She grabbed for the doorknob, ready to slam it in Michael's face again like she had that night long ago. It had been like 3 months ago.

"Jackie. Seriously. I want to tell you something." He said, grabbing his face in his hands. Like she'd thought to herself before, she had no pity for him.

"Alright." She hissed, "Make it quick then." She sighed, still holding onto the doorknob just in case.

"I-I jus' wanted to say.. That I'm sorry-" He grumbled, but Jackie shook her head roughly,

"No Kelso. Sorry won't cut it-"

"Sorry that I lost you." He sighed. She only became more angry. He wasn't even sorry that he'd hit her? He needed to leave. Soon.

"Yeah, well.. Whatever." She mumbled, "Just get out. Now." But Kelso didn't move an inch.

"I just want one favor from you.." Jackie's eyebrows snapped up high, not believing what she was hearing,

"You want a favor? From _me?_ Yeah, in your dreams Kelso." She spoke, her blood boiling in her body. He has got to be kidding. But she was silenced with surprise, when he cupped her mouth with his hand. She tried to speak, but he pressed harder on her.

"Can't I have you? Just this once?" She felt like she was going to vomit. Was this a dream? Yes, that had to be it! She just needed to wake up. She urged her mind to just wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But when she felt him trailing his hand on her pregnant belly, she realized this was _not _a dream.

"Kelso please. Your not thinking, this is the beer doing that." She squeaked worriedly, but she suspected he'd been wanting to get her alone for a while now.

"No Jackie, please.. Let me have you.. Why would you choose Hyde?" He groaned in anger. He still couldn't believe she'd actually chosen _Hyde _over him.

"Because I love him Kelso. Because he loves me. Because, he would never _hit _me." She spoke, hoping he'd just understand her once and for all. He just rolled his eyes, and tried to advance on her.

He slammed his heated mouth onto her little one, his erection standing prominent through his jeans. She pushed away, thumping her fists onto his chest, but he barely flinched. He walked over and pushed her until the backs of her legs were touching the side of the bed.

"Oh my god." She thought to herself. Was he seriously doing this to her? She kicked his shin, but he only chuckled. He ran his fingers down her thigh, and Jackie had had enough. She spun around, and he reached for her breast.

Thinking quickly, Jackie grabbed the glass vase beside their bed, and smashed it along the side of Kelso's head.

He staggered for a moment, but fell to the floor. Jackie hopped into the basement, and bounced around worriedly.

"I killed him!" She shrieked to herself. She walked over to look at the passed out Kelso. She grabbed her pocket mirror, and held it in front of his nose.

She waited a few moments, and saw his breath reflecting onto the mirror. She sighed, but suddenly wished he was dead. She gasped to herself, when she heard the basement door swing open. She bolted out of their room.

"Hey Jackie, my shifts over. You still want to head down to your dad's hous- _Oof." _He grunted, when Jackie ran into her boyfriend. She hugged him tightly, and began to hyperventilate with he words.

"Steven! Oh my god! Your here! It all happened! It was so fast! I mean!.." She yelled, crying slightly.

"Jackie.. Whose feet are those?" He asked, seeing two black boots laying a few inches out of their bedroom door. Had she just cheated on him? The way she spoke, she sounded guilty.

"I thought I killed him!" She suddenly spoke, and Hyde pushed her from his arms. He stomped over to the body, and saw his former friends shaggy hair.

"Kelso?" He whispered, and Jackie ran to his side. He reached out for her face, turning it towards him.

"What did you do to him Doll?" He half chuckled, and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry Jacks.. But I've never seen you take down a guy before." He said, glancing over to the body who was suddenly starting to moan.

"Well I had too!" She spoke, her voice pitchy. "He forced himself on me!" Hyde snapped his curly haired head over at her, with a pained expression on his face.

"What did he do to you?" His voice grim, not really wanting to know.

"Well.. He didn't get too far. He just touched me." She whispered, her eyes averting his. She felt like she had cheated on him, but she knew she hadn't she couldn't help what that idiot did to her.

"When did he get here!" He suddenly shouted, and she flinched. "Why didn't you try to get me? Or call me!" He said, not exactly sure why he was yelling at her.

"I couldn't! I tried to get him to leave, but he was so drunk he couldn't even walk without falling on his face!" Hyde looked at her with confused eyes.

"So are you saying you tried to help him?" He growled, and didn't let her reply, "Explain it to me Jackie! Forgive me, but I'm a little lost here." He said sarcastically, and saw her tearing up.

"Steven! Don't blame this on me! I couldn't get him out! Believe me I tried and tried. You seem to forget that I'm a short pregnant girl, and I can't exactly force a grown man up the steps! I don't want your bullshit right now Steven. I really, _really _don't. I already want to just throw up." She cried, feeling like she did something wrong. But she knew she hadn't done anything. He was just overreacting like always.

"I.. I know Jackie. I'm sorry.." He awkwardly scratched his head. "But you have to understand why I'm angry. Not really at you though. I just don't understand why he's here." He spoke, and Jackie just nodded her head.

"Imph hmp bemph" They heard below them. Kelso was waking up. Hyde already placed Jackie behind him, and waited to see what Kelso would do. Hyde kicked his boot roughly trying to stir him.

"Get up man." He lightly shouted. Kelso opened his eyes, groaning in pain. He sat up, looking around. He saw Steven, and practically bounded to his feet.

"Kelso, what the hell are you doing here?" Hyde growled, and Kelso just staggered to his feet. He shook his shaggy haired head, and grumbled something.

"Get out. Now." Jackie spoke behind Hyde, and he hissed, "Shut up Jacks."

"You let him talk to you like thah'?" Kelso slurred, still incredibly drunk. He was chuckling softly and Jackie spoke.

"No, that's not even bad Kelso. You think that's bad? What about hitting me? That's alright?" Hyde groaned, wishing she wouldn't talk to him.

"Still stuck on that huh?" He whispered, and walked over to her. Hyde pushed her behind him again. Kelso boldly shoved Hyde, but he pressed his feet firmly on the floor, shoving him back. Kelso tripped mainly because he was incredibly intoxicated.

When Kelso began to fall, he grabbed out for Jackie, just grabbing her soft brown hair. Hyde saw her falling, and she squeaked loudly. He grabbed for her waist, and luckily, Kelso let go at the last minute.

"What the fuck Kelso!" Jackie screeched, hopping behind Steven. He turned to her, and asked her if she was alright. She hastily nodded straightening her clothes.

"Alright, you need to go now Kelso." Hyde snarled, grabbing Michael's jacket, ripping him to his feet. But he was stunned for a few seconds when Kelso punched him.

Jackie gasped, and reached her hands out to grab Hyde's shoulders.

"Steven!" She spoke, and he grasped his chin. He handed her glasses casually, and she saw pure anger in his eyes. She mentally groaned, knowing a fight was going to happen. She needed to go get the Formans.

"What changed you Kelso? You were never like this." Hyde snarled, punching Kelso's arm, harder than he did when he used to joke around with him.

"My eyes were opened Hyde." He smirked, and earned a punch from the curly haired man.

Jackie snuck out of the room, hearing shuffling continuing in the room. She ran up the fasts as quickly as she could with her pregnant belly, and ran to the kitchen. Formans? Not there. She ran to the living room and saw Red sitting there.

"Mr. Forman! Kelso's downstairs! They're fighting!" Red looked at her with a confused expression.

"Kelso? What's he doing here?" Jackie groaned, grabbing the old man's hand. They both made their way down to the basement, and Jackie led the way. Red pushed her aside, and with three large strides he reached their bedroom.

She looked inside the door, and saw Red pulling a very bloody Hyde from an equally bloody Kelso.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red yelled. Hyde slouched by the bedside, breathing heavily. Kelso wiped his nose, and tried to leave the room. But he was grabbed by Red's hand, and the older man spoke,

"You- shouldn't be here." He said, motioning towards Kelso, "And you! Did you let him in here?" Hyde shook his head, explaining how he was at work when Kelso came in.

"Right... Well. Get out!" He growled, and Kelso ran by Jackie, staring at her for a few seconds. She shivered under his gaze in fear, but knew Hyde wouldn't let anything happen to her. Kelso touched her hair, and she snapped his hand away from her face. He sniffed blood down his nose, and ran up the steps.

"When will you dumbasses, just.. I don't know!" Red snapped, lost for words. Jackie ran out of the room, and Hyde jogged after her. He stopped her before she reached the steps, and held her tightly. They saw Red mumbling as he went out the room.

"You.. you kids alright?" Hyde nodded for the both of them, and Red headed back upstairs shaking his head. Hyde clutched her body, and she breathed in her scent.

"Why does.. stuff.. keep happening to us? I don't get it..." She sniffed softly, and Hyde just shrugged his shoulders.

"But your alright. That's all that matters to me." She looked up at him, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Really? So.. You worry about me?" She smirked, leaning into him seductively.

"Don't push it." She rolled her eyes whispering an "Okay." He pulled her head into his clutch, and sniffed her shampoo scented hair. But she pulled away once more, and looked at his face. She squished up her nose, and he looked at her quizzically.

"Your bleeding still." She explained, and he nodded knowingly. He walked into the bathroom down the tiny hallway in the basement, and he flicked the light on.

She walked behind him, and grabbed a towel, wetting it in the sink. She dabbed at his mouth, which was cut open. She lingered there, wishing he would kiss her, but she moved on. She went to his eyebrow that had also been cut open. He raised it, looking up so she could get a better angle.

She was about to move to his cheek but she pushed her hand away and kissed her deeply. She moaned as he kissed her, her body feeling tingly everywhere.

As he pulled away, he gently sucked on her lip, then grazed his teeth over it. She moaned arching her body into his.

Just as quickly as he had advanced on her, he pulled away from her.

She pouted like a little girl, and he laughed as he reached the doorway. He walked back to her, and she felt her heart race. Only to be disappointed again.

He grasped her little petite hand, and whispered extremely low,

"We should probably go out to your dad's house now." She grunted in disapproval, but nodded knowing he was right.

They walked together through the basement, and he hopped up the steps swiftly. He turned around to see her slighlty waddle, and she scowled at him.

"Oh shut up!" He laughed, mockingly raising his hands in defeat. She rolled her eyes, and finally reached the last step.

They walked through the living room passing Red.

"Where are you two kids off to now?" Jackie just smiled, and told him they were heading to her old house.

He just nodded vaguely, and Hyde opened the door for the pregnant girl. She walked out first, and looked back at Red, but the older man spoke,

"You be careful.. Dumbass." He added gruffly, Hyde smiled fondly at the old man. He was really like his own older father figure.

"Will do Mr. Forman." He shut the door slowly, and saw Jackie waiting in the car. He hopped in, grabbing the keys from his pocket.

He turned it on, and looked at her. She was busy looking in the passenger side mirror, fixing her hair. He rolled his eyes, and drove to the house he'd once come to find Jackie late at night.

_Flashback:_

_Hyde was waiting in his car outside Jackie's house. The group had just recently found out that she was living by herself, and he wanted her to come home with him. But he wasn't sure if she would even want to. They had only just starting dating, and that was a secret kept from all of their friends. But he couldn't just leave her at her house by herself. He nodded reassuring himself, and hopped out his car. _

_He walked up the stone pathway, and knocked on the door. He saw the window shuffle beside him, but missed the face that had peeked out at him._

_The door swung open, and he saw his girlfriend standing in a very see through pajama set. She wore no bra, and he saw her dark nipples under the clothing. _

_A few days ago, he had taken her virginity, and they had grown even closer ever since then._

_"Steven? What are you doing here?" She smiled softly, confusing knit between her eyebrows. Hyde tried to avert his eyes from her breasts below him, and thanked god he was wearing his sunglasses. He stared at her face for a few seconds, craving to kiss her. But he needed to state his reasons for being here._

_"I don't want you here all by yourself." He grunted plainly. She smiled up at him, and giggled._

_"Your worried about me!" _

_"No! No.. well.. No!" He spoke embarrassedly._

_"Yes. You are Puddin' Pop. And it's totally adorable!" She squealed, pulling her into her house. He glanced around, and saw lavish furniture with crystal lamps. She really __was__ rich. He reached out for her waist, and pulled her in for a peck on the lips, but she decided she still wanted to kiss him longer._

_"Jackie, Just come home with me. Please? No one has to know just yet, we can keep it a secret. You can sneak in for the night, and we'll talk to the Forman's later." He said, explaining each thing he knew she'd ask him._

_She thought for a moment, and looked up at him, no emotion present._

_".. Well.. Alright." Hyde grinned, and immediately wiped it off his face, trying to put his zen on. But Jackie saw it first. She squealed happily, and told him she'd go grab some clothes.._

_Hyde looked around her house, and looked in her fridge. Tons of beer._

_"Jackpot."_

_End of Flashback:_

They drove a few minutes, and pulled up beside her driveway. He opened his door, hopping out, but stopped when he saw her in the same spot she was while he had been driving. She was staring at the house, and turned her head towards his.

"I haven't been in there.. Since.. I don't even know when." She whispered sadly. Hyde nodded, and jogged over to her side of the car. He opened the door, and she only saw his hand reaching out for hers. She felt a sense of happiness bubble over inside.

"Come on Doll." She smiled at his voice, and grabbed his hand, stepping out of the old fashioned car.

**A/N: Hehe! Hope you guys liked it! As I said, sadly updates may take a little longer, seeing as how I start school tomorrow :/ Wish me luck, and review, review, review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Starting this chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this story! I love writing it ;) Anyways, here you goooo,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Jackie lead the way to the front porch, and Hyde walked behind her. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and rummaged for something. Hyde eyed her curiously, but realized she had found the key to the house under the third bush beside her home.

She paused in front of the doorknob, and Hyde flicked her ass softly. She giggled like a little child, and opened the door. She walked around, and breathed in the cool air. It was just the way she had left it that one night. She looked over at the recliner beside the couch, and remembered her father reading to her on it. She used to sit on his lap, and he would read until she'd fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Those were the days when he loved her. She just wasn't sure if he did now. It didn't seem to care when he'd left her. Barely even given her a hug.

But she shook her head free from hurtful memories, and saw Hyde rummaging through the fridge. She heard him curse, and she asked him what he was doing.

"This beer is old." He sighed like a little boy, and she just shook her head in disbelief. She walked over to where the money was, and pulled back the portrait. Like most people had, there was a safe and a lock you had to decode. She swiftly spun the lock, having done this many times before. It swung up, and she peeked inside.

Yep, the money was still, definately there. She turned around, but bumped into Hyde's chest.

"_Oof." _She huffed, and she looked into his face. His mouth was wide open, just staring at the money. She looked back over, thinking more money had sprouted or something, but it was still the same.

"Jackie.. Are those all ten dollar bills?" She looked up, and turned to him,

"Yep. I used to take them all the time to get my hair done!" She smiled happily. But Steven just stared. She shrugged her shoulders, but he looked back down at her.

"You don't even realize, just how _much _money is there.. Do you?" Hyde asked her curiously, and she thought for a moment. She'd never really counted it.. Just knew there was enough to get her through.

"Jackie.. With that money, we could by an apartment I bet." Jackie's eyes widened, and then she bounched up and down joyfully.

"Are you serious! Oh my gosh! We can buy things for the baby too! Oh my gosh, Steven. This baby will need more clothes than I have!" She squealed. But he rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. She was so dramatic.

"Well first, we need to count the money out. Just for good measure." She nodded towards him, and began pulling the money out. Hyde grabbed it from her, setting the money on the table. They continued doing this for a while, when Hyde asked her a question,

"What exactly did your father do for a job, Jacks?" He was suddenly very curious, she spoke without looking at him, still carrying the money.

"Well, he and my maid told me he was in a trading business. He own his own company I guess. This is all the money that's left over though. When he went to jail, obviously the business went bankrupt." She shrugged, not really caring about her father at all. Serves him right for leaving her by herself all the time. He just nodded knowing that was a touchy subject for her.

He watched her spin her hips around, her belly protruding beautifully. He continued his movements, but he kept looking at her. She hadn't even noticed that he'd almost stopped moving all together. He was licking his lips now, thinking how pretty she was when she wore no clothing.

He thought about the time he came here, and her pajama gown was so see through... His mind was overflowing with dirty ideas now. He suddenly had the urge, to just do her on the counter next to the oven.

She finally noticed he'd stopped moving, and saw that look in his eyes. They both stared a few moments, and felt the familiar desire course through their teenage bodies. It was so strong every time. Jackie nor Hyde, had ever felt that way towards another. It was like static electricity between the two.

He grinned with a hint of deviousness, and walked towards her. He pressed his pelvis into hers, causing her to press into the counter behind her. She felt his long bulge pressing along her little thighs.

He ran his fingers slowly down her arms, touching the visible veins along the way. She breaths became ragged, her panties already becoming wet with want for her boyfriend. He continued to just touch her all around, stopping here and there, watching her twist in torment.

He ran his hands down to her thighs, lifting the white skirt up along with his nimble fingers. She shivered as she felt the heat from his fingertips send vibrations to her groin.

It was crazy how he could make her react, just to his simple touch. He ran all the way up, his fingers still bunching her skirt. His touches were so light, that she almost giggled when he reached the underside of her sculpted buttocks. He felt goosebumps raising after his fingers dragged past, and he used both hands to lift her up but her butt. She squealed like a child, but Hyde silenced her with his mouth. Well, it wasn't very silent, considering she was groaning loudly down his throat. The sensation made his cock twitch in arousal, and he rummaged around her panties.

He pulled it down finally, bunching around her petite ankles. She pulled her skirt higher, and Hyde glanced down to her precious folds. He smiled to himself, knowing he had been the only guy to ever see her like this. But he had a sudden thought,

"Jackie, were you ever with anyone else when we broke up?" She eyed him suspicously, but nodded. His heart sank a little, until she continued.

"Well, they were meaningless dates. No touches, no kisses. Your still the only man to touch me." She winked cutely, and he sighed. That was something he was very proud of. Something big. He'd been one to take her firsts.

First fuck, first to touch her private areas, first to eat her cunt... Which he suddenly had the urge to do. She watched him get on his knees, and saw him moan as he smelled the scent of her heated sex. She shivered, watching him stick his tongue out slightly, and watched him best she could. Her pregnant belly kind of got in the way to watch now.

She felt his tongue glide across her slick slit, and looked up, mouth open in ecstasy. When she realized something beside them. A little mirror.

She'd kept it there to make sure she looked good every morning, and saw that it was in a perfect angle to watch him suckle her juices. When she saw it, she moaned extremely loud, finding it terribly erotic to watch her boyfriend's head bob up and down gently. She saw him tilt his face, just in the way so the mirror could catch it, and she saw him reach a finger up towards her clit.

"Yes! Oh god..!" She screamed, enjoying the fact they could be as loud as they wanted in her house. She saw him smirk, and he touched her throbbing clitoris. She jumped roughly, just in time for Hyde to grasp her pelvis. He kissed her cunt, and she saw her juices drip out of her own body. That alone helped send her over the edge. But when she saw him curl his tongue, in a way, cupping her come onto the tip of it, made her scream out his name. Her body shook violently, and she watched him lick his fingers below her.

He began kissing the underside of her pregnant belly, and all the way up to the top of it. She loved when he did that.. It was so sweet.. And so hot at the same time. He looked up at her and saw her staring over the other way. He looked also, and she peered over at him. He grinned widely, realizing what she had been doing.

"Aren't you a little dirty girl, huh Doll?" He said, hotly against the back of her ear. She shivered at the way his hand rested on her mound, the palm touching her clit, and his fingers wrapping around cupping her still throbbing sex.

"Take me Steven," She moaned breathlessly into his ear, and he smirked. He pulled over her shirt quickly, and finally saw her naked torso and up. Her pretty belly poked out, and her breasts were larger than normal. It made her look like even more of a little woman.

Her nipples were also darker, making Hyde lick his lips. He wanted to touch her there, to make her scream his name again, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Steven.. Just fuck me.. Please?" She begged, still panting wildly. He nodded, and unzipped his jeans. He through them down to his ankles, and spread her legs wide. She leaned farther down on the counter, her elbows supporting her.

He decided to test her flexibility and luckily, she was still bendable as ever. She knew what he was doing. She also knew that he always loved bending her legs way up high. He seemed to like the look or something. Everytime she spread her legs up way past her head, creating a long V, he would pound into her harder.

To their enjoyment, Hyde's height was perfect to slide in and out over her dripping cunt, and he positioned himself. He grasped part of her calves, his fingers wrapping around her ankle, and shoved roughly inside her welcoming chambers.

"Fuck..." He growled, dragging the word out deliciously. She smiled to herself, loving how she made him growl like that. She saw his arm muscles bulging in this angle, and he saw her breasts flouncing up and down as he thrusted into her relentlessly.

Both, enjoying different things about the other, both equally turned out. She saw him looking at the mirror, watching his long slick cock ram into her again and again. But finally he turned his pretty blue eyes up to her adorable mismatched ones. They stared at each other, and Hyde leaned into her sweaty body.

He pressed his mouth onto hers, and she screamed down his throat when he slammed just onto her G-spot. He remembered where it was, and hit it again, enjoying the moment as she screamed and wrapped her walls around his member.

"Steven.. Oh.. Steven.." She repeated, and he only pressed harder each time. He knew he was going to come any second now, and suddenly had this urge to whisper into her ear, so he did so, leaning up. He still kept his pace quick and hard,

"I love you." That did it. When she heard him whisper out of breath to her, those small words she adored, she fell over the edge. She felt as though she fell into the biggest abyss of an orgasm she'd ever had. He felt the same, closing his eyes tightly as her walls clenched him, pulling his cock deeper within her. He continued to ejaculate, humping softly now.

Finally, Hyde collapsed, and held her petite back to his chest. He felt their slick bodies rubbing against each other.

"That was amazing.." Hyde whispered, feeling her head nod quickly. She pushed him away though and shrieked,

"Puddin' Pop!" Rather loudly, and he mockingly called back,

"Jack Jack!" She rolled her eyes, and continued,

"I just remembered! I forgot to tell you my dream!" Hyde sighed, and let her continue.

"But first, I need to ask you. Are you up for another round?" With out hesitation, he nodded vigourously, listening intently to her now.

"Well.. we were in the back seat of your car, and I was on top of you. Now I know that's not all that creative bu-"

"Put your clothes on. Now." Hyde whispered, and realized that tone of voice. Deep desire. She squealed, throwing everything back on. When he saw she was properly dressed, with one hand he grabbed the key, and the other grasped her little bony wrist.

He practically dragged her to the car, and started it. He drove up farther into her driveway to give them more privacy under the trees, and hopped out. He pushed himself out of the car, and ran to her side. He swung it open, and practically wrenched the backdoor open the same way. She laughed heartily, but was pulled into the car. She hadn't even noticed that he'd already gotten in, and he was sitting right in the middle. His eyes showed dark desire, and she gulped deeply.

They were really going to do this! She saw him unzipping his jeans, and he leaned his shoulders back, leveraging himself to shove the jeans down.

She pulled her shirt off, exposing her breasts, and shimmied out of her skirt. It was actually quite roomy in here, she noticed. She looked down at his fully erect cock, and licked her lips. All the while, Hyde eyed her anxiously, letting her do as she wanted this time. He'd had her way with her, now it was her turn.

She put her fingers to the tip of him, and saw pre-cum spewing from it. She grimaced at first, but realized it was all for her. She thought about it, and decided she wanted to finally give him a blow job. She lowered her head, and Hyde pulled her hair back for her. She bent down, still being stared at by her boyfriend.

She opened her dainty mouth, pulling in the tip of him, and felt his hips buck, causing his dick to go up her throat farther. She almost gagged, but realized she could manage it. She felt him pull himself back down, growling out a quick,

"Sorry Jacks." She shrugged, and licked him up the side. She reached her right hand to play with his balls, and felt his body jerking quickly. She smirked, liking being in control. She looked up at him, seeing his face turned to the side, hearing him sigh out a long deep groan.

She used her left hand to pump the rest of his cock she couldn't get down her throat, and worked at for awhile.

She felt his grip in her hair become rough, but she liked it. He tried to pull away, roughly saying,

"Stop.. I'm going to cum in your mouth.." But she urged him to, puting him back in her mouth. She wanted to taste him some more. A few more sucks, moans, and names being yelled, his cock thumped in the back of her throat, the seed hitting the roof of her mouth.

She quickly swallowed it down, with out a single gag. She smiled triumphantly, and she straddled him quickly.

"Damn Jackie.." He sighed, and she rocked her naked sex around his stomach, his tip of his cock touching her cunt. She felt him harden again, and they kissed, waiting for him to get completely hard.

Finally, he was fully erect, and she grabbed him from between her legs, and Hyde sprawled his body out. She was totally in control of him right now. And he loved it actually. She positioned herself, and eased her throbbing body down onto him, her pregnant belly sliding across his flat stomach.

They both cried out, and she immediately began to bump up and down. They didn't notice, but outside the car was thumping a little, caused by their movements.

She rocked and rolled her hips into him, hearing him curse, and kiss her face.

A few minutes later, she found her G-spot, and slammed onto him again. He spewed into her body again, and her back tightened feeling her orgasm coming.

They both climaxed a bit seperately this time, and Jackie let herself become limp onto his body. They breathed deeply together, both sweating softly. He wrapped his long arms around her back, his hands clasped around the top of her firm ass. They sighed contentedly, and Steven felt her body grow limp. He felt her sleeping body sigh some more, and he brushed her hair back from her face, leaning into her ear,

"Love you." He sighed, thinking she was asleep.

But Jackie of course wasn't, and she smiled softly to herself.

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, I know meaningless sex chapter kinda but OH WELL! I needed to write some more smut for fun, I just have those moments ;) hope you enjoyed it! Review! Thanks ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys! Heres the new update! Sorry for the delay :( Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Jackie and Hyde sat at the dining room table, counting the money left over from Jackie's father. They had counted at least three times and came up with the same total. There was more than plenty to afford an apartment for their growing family. And Jackie was beyond overjoyed.

"Steven! Do you realize what this means! We are like... adults now!" Hyde rolled his eyes, simply nodding. She was so dramatic... And he loved every bit of it. Hyde thought of how much she'd changed him. The way he was affectionate with her, he'd never done for any other girl. She'd been able to break through his Zen in many moments of their relationship, and it didn't even bother him. As long as it was kept between the two of them, he'd treat her like the queen she was everyday. He thought a bit shamefully at himself, that this beautiful brunette, truly had him whipped. But he really could care less. They made each other happy, and they were doing the thing she'd always wanted him to do. Planning out their life with each other.

And it wasn't going to be the way she planned, nor the way he suspected it be. They weren't going to be filthy rich, have a servant. Nor were they going to be old, fat, and gray haired. They were going to happy for now in a little apartment, with their little baby that was on the way. They were going to just go with the flow, and see where it took them. And Hyde was completely okay with that idea. It gave him peace, and he felt sated with her. She completed him, and he the same for her.

Hyde had been so lost in his thoughts, that he realized she was calling out his name repeatedly. He snapped his head up finally when she groaned "Puddin' Pop.. Hello? Anyone there?" He smirked up at her, and winked cutely. She always thought he was sexy, but he made everything more sexy with his devilish smirk.

"Yes Doll?" He questioned, kicking his feet up on the table. He was wearing the boots Jackie had bought him so long ago, and they were old and worn. But he wore them nearly every other day. He loved the memory of them hanging out for the first time. He'd told her she'd find someone better then Kelso.. And he grinned selfishly, thinking that she definitely had.

"Ready to go home? I'm tired and hungry. And my back hurts." Hyde just chuckled softly at her complaints, looking down at her belly. It had swollen much bigger the past few days and realized she was already five months along. She was getting up there, and they were both going to be parents soon.

"Jackie, when do you go to the doctors to find out if its a boy or girl?" She thought for a moment, and remembered quickly, "Two days. I'm so excited!" She giggled happily, "What will we name it if it's a boy or girl though?" Hyde sat quietly, mulling it over. He honestly didn't even know yet.

"Let's just go back to the Forman's and think some over there. I'm not really liking all the fancy girlie decorations here..." He smirked, and felt her smack his boot. She flashed him a warning glance, and he stood quickly to his feet. He saw her get a purse from the living room she'd apparently left, and put the money in there.

He walked to the door, and swung it open for his pregnant girlfriend, and had a sudden thought. He should propose to her tonight.. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea. He needed to do it sooner or later. And tonight just felt right. He just wasn't sure how he'd go about it. Maybe he'd just pop the question randomly. Yeah... That sounded like the Steven Hyde way to do it.. Go with the flow. Zen. He smiled to himself, and watched her waddle through the door way. She was so adorable and she didn't even know that.

"I know what your doing." Jackie spoke suddenly, her back still to Steven. He looking at her quizzically, but she continued, "I am well aware the way I walk now is a bit odd, but I can't really help it." She sighed. She heard Hyde laugh out loud, and she spun around. He was shutting the door, clutchin his chin laughing.

"Oh shut up Steven." She smiled. He was so.. Comforting to her. Whenever she was with him, she felt totally and completely happy. It was this weird sense of happiness that surged through her body when she saw his crystal blue eyes. His cute little curly haired afro. His sexy glasses, and the way he dressed. He was the perfect package in her eyes. Little did she know, he was actually thinking about her that way too.

The way her hips swayed when she walked.. Her beautiful long wavy hair. Her full lips, and quirky eyebrows. Her gorgeous eyes filled him with pure joy and lust at the same time. He wish he could take her every hour of the day, but knew he couldn't. He was just grateful he had her to look at, to smile and talk with. She made him feel completely fulfilled in his life. And he knew that was what love was supposed to be. He knew their child was lucky to have loving people to take care of it.

He walked to the El Camino, and opened Jackie's door for her. She giggled like a child at his gentlemanly gesture, and got in gently. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her smiling lips. He swooped down, and caught her mouth with his, and she breathed in his wonderful scent. He tasted peppermint on her mouth, and shivered in delight as they kissed softly. He pulled away and flashed her a twinkling smile, and ran a hand over her pregnant belly. Just as quickly as he had advanced on her, he pulled back to shut the door next to her. She whimpered to herself, wanting to finish what he'd started. He was such a tease.

He sat in the drivers seat, and turned the key to start the car. He pulled out of her driveway, and saw her staring at her old home. He felt sad for her, knowing she'd gone through the same abandonment he had when he was younger.

"All right, Doll?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on the road before him. She turned to him, and smiled softly. She looked at his strong jaw, and his masculine features.

"I'm perfect. Amazing really." She whispered, and he looked at her delicate frame. He just nodded, and drove the rest of the way.

_A Few Hours Later:_

Hyde and Jackie sat in the basement, the Forman's all asleep. Hyde looked over at Jackie who faced away from him, her legs sprawled out onto the couch. She sat with a bowl of ice next to the couch, as she skimmed through the pages of the new Vogue. Hyde had gotten her a bagful of magazines earlier after dinner, and he'd been rewarded with a very nice.. naughty gift in their bedroom. He smiled at the rememberence of how she had a new hormonal thing for sex. He loved it.

He sat with his left hand clutching his shaved jaw, and ran his fingers up and down his sideburns. He studied Jackie again, smiling when he realized she had his sunglasses a top her head. She wore one of his baggiest t-shirts, and wore nothing else but a thong. He didn't understand how she could be still so sexy while she was pregnant. He'd seen plenty of pregnant woman, and all fell short of the sexy status.

He looked at the tv, and decided he should go get the ring.. It was time he decided. He leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Be right back Doll." She simply nodded, fully absorbed in her magazine.

He walked quietly to their room, and jogged to the dresser. He rummaged through it, and felt a velvety fabric touch his fingertips. He nodded, and grabbed it. He held the square box in his palm. He quietly opened it, and looked at the ring he'd bought so long ago. It wasn't too elaborate, but he was delicate the way she'd like it. Their was a small square shaped diamond, with two little identical squares, smaller in size beside it. He pictured it on her finger, and hoped to God she'd say yes. He warmed to the thought of calling her his wife.. It sounded right.

He just wasn't sure how to say the question. Should he say it quickly? Should he say it slowly? He didn't even know. He walked to the door, and had a simply thought run through his mind, as to how to do it. He walked quietly up to the couch, and he took a deep breath in. He let it out slowly, when he sat down in his chair. She sat up, and grabbed her bowl of ice.

"Steven, what's on after the Price is Righ-..." She stopped mid sentence, when she saw him slide a box her way. He didn't even look at her, just slid it her way softly. She gulped and picked it up. When he heard her open it, he peeked his eyes over to her, and saw her face light up. She snapped her head towards his direction, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Steven..! What is this!" She shrieked, her girlish tone adorable. He still didn't know how to tell her what he wanted to ask.

"Well.. I.. Ah..Fuck it Jacks..." He said, and kneeled down onto the ground, the way a proper guy would ask a girl to marry him. He saw tears spread down her happy face.

"Jacqueline Burkhart, Can I give you my name?...Please?" He winked at her, not exactly saying it all the way right, but she found it adorable. She squealed loudly, and felt his hand grasp at her mouth to silence her. But she kept squealing excitedly, jumping up and down.

She pulled his hand away, and fell silent.

"Oh. My. God. You did it Steven! You proposed! Oh my god Steven... Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes! Oh my god I'll be Jackie Hyde.. Oh my-" But Hyde became tired of her ramblings, and kissed her passionately. She melted into his body, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away, and kissed her neck.

"Here.." He said awkwardly, pulling the ring from her hands, and slid it swiftly onto her left hand. Perfect fit, and she giggled again.

"You know what Steven?" She spoke, her voice suddenly in a deep drawl for her previous squeals. He quirked his eyesbrows, urging her on.

"All of this.. proposing put me in the mood.. Again." She sighed, and he jumped to his feet. But she stopped him.

"But I want to do something.. Different.. That we've never done before." He laughed loudly though,

"Well Jacks, we've done quite.. A lot." He grinned, and she nodded. She thought for a moment, and her eyes suddenly flashed wide open with an idea.

"Let's do it outside." Hyde started quite a bit, and answered her.

"What? Where?" He actually wanted to do it to.. But where?

"On top of the water tower." His eyebrows flew straight up high. And grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him. They both grabbed a jacket, and swiftly went up the steps.

They walked slowly and stealthily to the door, and reached the Camino. He started the car, praying to God the Forman's weren't being interrupted in their sleep.

They drove, quickly, not saying a word between them. They were both incredibly turned on, just by the thought of doing it on the Water Tower.

Once they reached it, they parked the car behind a few bushes, and Hyde helped Jackie to the top. Once they made it, Hyde shrugged off his jacket, and asked her,

"You want to be on top?" Knowing it relieved pressure on her back in that position, but she shook her head no.

"I kind of want.. Like... Well you know." She said goofily, a little embarrassed. But Hyde swaggered her way, grasping her bony wrists in his forefingers. He turned his head downward to breath hot air onto her neck. She shivered, and whimpered feeling the delightful heat spread through her lower region. His curly hair tickled her face, and he licked the bottom of her earlobe softly.

"What do you want Jackie?" She whined when she felt his hands touch her hips. She wanted him to just fuck her, but she was always shy of saying it to him.

"Steven you know..." She moaned, feeling him hump her body. She felt his knee part her thighs, and she shuddered violently. But he stood without moving now. He wouldn't continue until she spoke.

"Fuck me as hard as you can." She said boldly, and he immediately groaned in want to her words. He gently laid her down onto his jacket, and he pulled down the shorts she'd thrown on earlier.

He thought tonight she'd want to do things slow, but to his delight, she wanted it fast, hard, and hot. Just the way he liked it.

He fumbled with her thong, and finally pulled it down quickly, throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes. He felt her fingertips graze his stomach, and he pulled his shirt over his head. She fingered the line of hair that ran down to his thick hard member.

She touched his jeans, running her hands up and down his prominent erection. She unzipped them, and used her palms to drag his boxers along with them. He kicked them off, and she reached down to remove the boots she'd thrown on. They were a few sizes to big, since they were Hydes black buckle pair. But they were so sexy..

"Leave them on.." He panted, and she obeyed his command, laying down as she breathed in ragged breaths as he touched her sweaty body. She shrugged off her jacket, and leaned up on her elbows. He pulled her up to a sitting position, and pulled off her shirt. Her swollen breasts flounced down as she lay naked below him, and he shivered at the beautiful display.

"Do it now Steven." She said quickly, and he obeyed, as she had his previous orders. He found her dripping entrance, and shoved hardly into her sweet body.

They both cried out at the feeling, and he rammed into her again and again. She cried out his name over and over again. And he moaned deeply as she bit onto his shoulder. She dug her boot clad heels into his hips, and he only thrusted harder.

Each thrust they felt the familiar electricity course through their teenage bodies. He felt her pregnant belly glide against his in their sexually caused sweat, and he pressed harder, and harder going in as far as his body could. He loved this feeling. Feeling totally connected with her wonderful body.

"God!" She half choked out, when she felt her orgasm ripple through her small body. He practically shrieked when he hit his orgasm, and spurted into her clenching walls.

They lay together, sweat slowly drying off their bodies in the cool night air. Suddenly, the felt the water tower metal ground thud, behind them. Hyde auto matically pulled a jacket over his girlfriend, and over himself secondly, to see a familiar face peering down at them.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you two a little frisky?" A goofy lisp spoke to them. Jackie bursted out laughing at the sigh of Hyde's expression, when he saw Fez standing behind them. His mouth was wide open, like the time Red found them have a 360 in the basement.

"Why do you always happen to walk in on us Fez?" Hyde groaned, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey! You guys came here when I was passed out on my candy sugar high. This isn't my fault at all." He grinned widely, and Hyde looked up at the foreigner. He saw candy wrappers in his pockets, and some kind of candy stuck in his hair. He rolled his eyes, and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah well.. Get out!" Hyde spoke loudly, and Jackie just laughed harder. Fez pouted and spoke,

"Well then, Good day, you son of a bitch!" Hyde laughed as he saw Fez climbed down the tower. Jackie suddenly called out,

"Goodnight Fez." They waited a few seconds, and heard a tiny lisp call out,

"Goodnight Beautiful!" Jackie smiled, and Hyde just chuckled. "Seriously?" Hyde spoke out loud, mostly to himself, and Jackie giggled quietly.

"How many times is that? Three? I don't remember now.." Hyde groaned, and Jackie smiled pulling him down to rest beside her.

"Goodnight, soon to be Mrs. Hyde." He grinned, and saw her eyes widen in awe. She giggled a little, and felt her twitch happily. He rolled his eyes, and kissed her temple.

**A/N: Heyy! So, so, so, SOO Sorry for the delay :( Ugh I hate school and anything to do with homework :P Anyways reviews are welcome! They baby is coming soon so keep your eye out for my updates :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay :O Anyways heres chapter 17! Enjoy and **_**REVIEW!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Hyde help Jackie out of his Camino, onto the parking lot of the Formans. He breathed in the crisp morning air, and lifted her out. She stepped quietly beside him, and shut the door slowly. It clicked quietly, and Jackie reached for Steven's hand. He grabbed it willingly, and heard her giggle softly,

"I can't belive we did it!" He smiled with her but replied quickly,

"But we need to get it without Red knowing we left. Or I'll have _his _foot in _my _ass." She began to laugh, but silenced herself when they reached the door. Hyde turned the doorknob slowly, and breathed out when he noticed it was still unlocked.

He silently mouthed the word "_Be quiet"_ And she nodded her head in agreement. They walked down the little living room, and into the kitchen. Jackie slipped off Hyde's bulky boots she had thrown on, and tipped toed across the tile. The room was dark and silent, until the light flicked on unexpectedly.

Jackie spun around and gasped, and Hyde locked eyes with Red Forman. The two teenagers stood silently, while the older man stared at them without emotion in his face.

"Umm..." Jackie spoke, but Hyde squeezed her hand to keep her from saying something wrong. Red rolled his eyes, and spoke in Hyde's direction,

"What were you two doing might I ask?" Hyde flushed at remembering what had happened, but spoke quickly,

"She wanted to go eat peanut butter, and she wanted the kind from the store that we don't have." He said smoothly. Jackie stood bug eyed, but quickly turned to Red smiling cutely. Red wasn't buying it though.

"I know your lying. You kids better be good, and not get into any trouble. And no more leaving at night. Steven you know the rules in this hou-"

"We're engaged!" Jackie squealed out of no where. Red stood flabbergasted, when they heard hysterical yelling from the steps. They peered around the corner, and saw Kitty on her knees on the staircase. The older woman jogged down the steps, and ran to Jackie.

"Lemme see, lemme see, _let me see!" _ The woman shouted joyfully. Hyde stood awkwardly, itching the back of his head while Jackie showed off her beautiful ring.

Red watched as the two girls yelled nonsense to each other, and glanced over at the blushing Hyde. He chuckled silently to himself, and saw Jackie wrap her arms around his right elbow.

"I'm gonna be Mrs. Hyde!" She said dreamily, and Hyde just chuckled awkwardly. Kitty laughed her silly, unique laugh, and grabbed Jackie's left hand again.

When Jackie peeled herself away from Mrs. Forman, she hopped in front of Red, and put her hand in front of his face. They waited for his reaction, and they got a huge grin. Jackie smiled happily, and sighed softly.

"My kiddies are growing up so fast!" Mrs. Forman said happily, clasping her hands together. Hyde smirked, thinking of how soon Jackie would be totally his. All of that fiesty, girly, cheerleader for him. And it made him feel good.

"All right, all right. Enough of this happiness. It's too much for my old heart to take." Red spoke, and Hyde smirked at his father-like figure. He nodded, and he reached for Jackie. He waved to them, and said goodnight, and Jackie did also.

They heard Kitty chatting away quickly, and heard a faint moan from the tired Red Forman. Jackie smiled triumphantly at her left hand, and walked down the steps behind Hyde. He jogged down swiftly, and swaggered over to the little fridge to grab a fudgepop.

Jackie set Hyde's boots down beside his chair, and walked into their bedroom. She shrugged off his leather jacket she'd thrown on, and walked over to their dresser. She grabbed the box that Hyde had given her that held her ring, and delicately placed it back inside for the night. She glanced for a long time, when she realized Hyde had stepped up behind her petite frame. She felt his lean legs press against her thighs, and his stomach touching her curvy back and hips.

He wrapped his long arms around her baby filled belly, and curved his neck upward to tuck his head into the curve of her neck and chin. He breathed deeply, taking in the pretty scent of his fiancee. She sighed a deep content sigh, when he spoke softly,

"You got us out of trouble Doll." She smirked to herself proudly, and turned her head to look into his crystal blue eyes,

"Worthy of a moment of bad-ass'ness?" She smirked, and Hyde thought for a moment, and grinned,

"I'd say yes. Yes it was." She grinned, and pulled herself out of his grasp, and pulled him to their bed they shared. She laid out, stretching her legs, and he leaned down to untie his brown boots. He slipped out of his jeans, and turn into the bed. She reached her arms out, and pressed her palms out against his chest. Her pregnant belly touched the skin just above his boxers, and he felt her stomach's heartbeat thump warmly.

She tucked her forehead into his body, and smelled his cologne. It was time for a quiet, happy, and peaceful sleep. And she was in dire need of it.

Hyde blinked once.. Then twice.. Then the third, he let his body drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_That Same Day, in the Evening:_

All three of the Formans sat at the table, accompanied by Donna and Hyde.

Donna and Jackie were talking happily, the conversation started with the announcement of Jackie and Hyde's engagement.

Eric had thumped Hyde on the back with enthusiastic laughter, and Hyde just rolled his eyes beneath his glasses. He hated all of the attention. He almost wished he could have kept this all a secret and ran away with her to get married. But of course Jackie was enthralled with all of the attention.

"Naturally, we'll get married after the baby! I don't want to be fat in my wedding pictures!" Jackie said seriously, and Hyde laughed, wrapping his arm around the little woman. Her belly was now fully out. Well, not all the way finished growing, but you could not longer deny that she was pregnant. It was completely obvious. And he really liked the baby belly on her. It was pretty, and she looked even more sexy if possible.

He saw Red watching the girls talk, his eyes grazing over the top of his newpaper. He found it amusing that he was so absorbed into this conversation. He saw Kitty busily cleaning the dishes smiling the entire time.

Fez ran into the room from the glass door, and hopped in front of Jackie.

"Show me." He said in his quirky lisp. She flipped her left hand out, flashing her ring. He looked at Fez, and saw him squeal like a little girl.

"Foreigners." He heard Red scoff, and Eric gave Hyde a knowing look of laughter in his eyes. Hyde smiled widely, and turned to Jackie. He watched her perfectly shaped eyebrows go up and down in excitement as she spoke of their upcoming wedding. He pictured her in a pretty wedding dress, walking down the aisle to come and marry him. He was so damn lucky. He really was. To land a bombshell and sweet girl such as Jackie. This was pretty rare these days to get that lucky.

He watched her full, plump lips move in different words as she spoke of who would be in the wedding, and where she wished it could be.

He saw her thin fingers move in expression to her sentences, and saw her tap her nose in deep thought.

He saw her belly bounce up and down as she left, and spun around to face each person she spoke with.

He listened to her husky voice that escaped a girl who you would have that to have an extremely hight tone. Sure she was loudly pitched, and a bit abrasive. But he loved it.

He looked under the table and saw her legs entangled with his own. Their ankles crossing secretly together. He felt her silkly smooth skin and shivered in delight.

He watched her gorgeous wavy silk-like curls that fell to her shoulders like a waterfall, bobbing around during her conversation.

He studied her closer, and realized that the maternity dress she'd bought, after many complaints, saying that the clothes were only meant for fat people, looked stunning. It was a dark purple, her shoulders bare since it was a halter dress. There was lace that went around her waist, and strings on the back making it seem like a black corset wrapped around her pregnant belly.

He thought about the hardships they'd faced together, thinking about the baby they had lost. She surprisingly was facing it with confidence. She'd told him it was all alright, because their baby was in a safe place and that they could tell their surviving baby about how much they loved both of them. Her little speech almost brought Hyde to tears, but he stopped himself, because he knew that as a man he wasn't supposed to cry. He needed to be strong.

"Alright guys, Donna and I are going out tonight. Gonna see a movie." Eric said, as he pulled Donna out of her seat. She sighed, enjoying the conversation of the wedding.

"Can you give me a ride to the salon? I want to see if any girls are willing to spend their night with me." Fez grinned mischievously, hearing Red groan loudly, shaking his bald head. Fez stuck out his tongue quickly, sucking it back in.

"Good day!" He huffed, following Eric and Donna. Jackie stood up slowly, grabbing her lower back as she stood up roughly. Hyde hopped up, and whispered in her ear.

She blushed, and Red eyed them mysteriously. He rolled his eyes to himself, _"Teenagers." _He thought.

She bid them goodnight, and ran down stairs to the basement. Hyde walked over to Kitty, and handed her the dishes. He kissed her cheek and thanked her for dinner. Kitty smiled warmly, and set to finish the dishes.

"Night Red." Hyde waved at the steps, but the older man stopped him,

"You to better keep it down. Whatever it is.. that your doing." Hyde laughed loudly, but straightened his face immediately. He nodded quickly.

He jogged down the steps, and found Jackie lotioning her legs in their bedroom. She hadn't noticed him standing by the door, and continued to moisturize her pregnant body. He gulped when she began to strip.

She shimmied out of her dress, and he realized she wore no bra. Her fully rounded breasts flounced out, the nipples hardening to the difference of the air. He thought of how her body had been maturing through the entire pregnancy process. Her hips were more rounded with the extra meat she'd packed on.

She wasn't the skinny thing she always was, but she certainly wasn't a porker at all. She was like a perfect goddess.

She sat the bed, kicking off her lace panties. He saw the erotic scene through the door, watching her run her hands up and down her legs with lotion. She squeezed more into her palm, and ran her fingers up her thighs also. She ran more lotion onto her pregnant rounded belly, and he looked at the pretty girl.

The scene was both adorable, and hot. It got even more hot however, when she ran her fingers around her rounded breasts. He saw her mouth moan quietly in pleasure. He shivered in ecstasy.

She continued to run the lotion over her entire body. He saw her part her legs, and his throat clogged with desire. Her fingers were gliding up and down her heated slit, and her breath became ragged. He saw her eyes flutter closed, and heard her groan softly.

She pushed a finger into her cunt, and from the angle, he saw her juices flowing down her fingers as she slipped in and out. Her back was arching, and he felt his cock twitch. This was the first time he'd ever watched her touch herself so innocently. It was so sexy, and.. gorgeous.

Just when he thought his fantasies had been officially topped, they were hightened further when he heard her say,

"Steven... Oh God..." She whimpered her girly tone out loud, and he saw her body stiffening involuntarily.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the door open, and her eyes flashed up at him. He expected her to stop, seeing her face blush.. Or flush not being able to tell.

But her pace quickened, and she arched further. She had seen his boner through his jeans, and it caused her to picture him fucking her.

But he didn't want her to do it all by herself. He wanted her to go over the edge by his touches. He swooped down in front of her hot slit, and pushed his face towards her wet heat. She practically shrieked when she felt his tongue glide into her throbbing core.

He continued to pleasure her, one lick at a time, and another suckle here and there.

"Steven!" She groaned, clutching the sheets. She heard him mutter a few curses to himself, loving the taste of her on his lips.

"Yesss..." She hissed, when he touched the right spot, sending her over the edge.

She thrusted her heat into his mouth, and came violently.

She sighed, thumping down onto the sheets.

"You saw all of that?" He grinned, leaning over her body. He nodded happily, and she sighed.

"I'd like to have a good fuck too Steven, but I'm just too tired." He nodded in understanding. He willed himself to rid his body of his erection, and within minutes it was gone.

She rolled into the sheets of the bed, Steven following her. She laid on her right side, facing the wall. He pushed his body against hers, but sat up. He shrugged off his jeans quickly, and pulled his t-shirt from his torso.

He pressed his thin, muscular body against hers, and heard her sigh happily. Her skin was slick with sweat, and she smelled delicous.

He tucked his head into her neck, and ran his fingers up and down her stomach, lulling his fiancee to a happy sleep.

He glanced at the dresser across from them, and saw her engagement ring sat inside the velvet box safely. He grinned happily, and dreamt the entire night about their soon to be wedding. And their soon to be born baby.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Baby birth and happy wedding coming soon ;) Hehee! I love writing this story! Lol Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ughhh SOOO sorry for the delay for the update :( School's been keeping me reallyyy busy.. Anyways, heres the next chapter! Enjoy! The beginnings of this chapter is a bit.. disturbing.. so just be prepared. My mind has been wanting to write disturbing things for a while, and I needed to vent in this story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

_Jackie laid on the hospital bed, writhing in pain and anguish. The room was filled with nurses and the doctor, running about frantically, shouting commands to each other. Jackie was hit with another wave of pain, feeling the baby trying to enter the world. But it didn't seem right. She knew childbirth was going to be painful as hell, but this... this was pure torture. It killed her. It felt like she was being burned on the inside, and then her head was thumping with a horrible headache. Things were muffled, her ears plugged from her loud screams of pain. She cried sad and painful tears, the doctors yelling at each other as they told her to try to push. And tried she did, but the pain was unbearable. It wasn't meant to be this way. She'd never experienced this in her life, and she swore to never do this again. She looked to her side, and saw Steven. She'd expected him to be in the same pain she was in mentally, because she knew he hated to see her hurt or cry. But he was laughing with happiness. This just caused her to yell out in agony louder, her body bearing down to get the child out. She felt a wave of cold shivers run through her bed. Then hot, fiery heat engulfed her stomach. It felt like she was being burned alive. She pushed once more, and the doctor yelled out triumphantly. She expected to hear baby cries, into the sweaty air, but nothing came. She fell back against the bed, and looked over. The doctor tried to hand her an extremely bloody baby, laying lifeless in her arms. Jackie cried out sadly, and saw a huge smile on Hyde's face. She looked around, dazed and confused, and the doctor rested the dead child in her arms happily. It made her sick to see the child, and she wailed in sadness. Just as she was about to faint, the baby looked at her, and wailed along with her._

Jackie sat upright in the bed, her back stiff as a bolt. She was shivering, and shaking. Her sweat dripped down her forehead all down to her neck. She wore only a long t-shirt and her panties, but she was soaking wet with a nightmare's sweat.

She looked down at her now 8 month old, pregnant belly, and began to cry loudly. This had been a reacurring dream for the past week, but she'd never told Steven. She didn't want to think of it. She felt the bed stirring, and within seconds, a messy haired Hyde looked at is miserable fiancee.

"Doll?" He said softly, and she only cried harder as the images of her nightmare raced through her mind again. He rubbed the small of her back, and shushed her quietly. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock. It was only four in the morning, and she had school today.

He hugged her tightly, not asking her what was wrong. He kissed her head, and looked at the wall. This was the fourth time this week he'd awoken to find her like this, sweaty and crying. It was Friday morning, and he'd decided she needed to tell him what was going on with her.

"Jacks? Have you been having a dream or somethin'?" He asked, afraid of her answer. She stared at her hands, and simply nodded. He thought for a moment, and asked her,

"Is it a nightmare, perhaps?" He spoke, his voice low and gruff because of the early hour. She nodded softly, and he looked at her sadly. He didn't like to watch her cry. It secretly tore him apart to see her in such sadness.

"Can you tell me about it?" He began, and waited patiently. Almost three minutes had past, when a tiny voice croaked out,

"I dream, that I'm having the baby.." She sniffed once, and continued, "But once it's born.. it's dead.." She said, her throat clogging with uncried tears forming. "And your laughing, but the doctor hands me... The bloody baby.." She says, and wails loudly.

She tried so hard to tell him without crying, but the images flooded her mind again. Hyde is almost surprised to her what her dream actually is. People think Jackie is immature and only thinks of herself. Which, in a way, is true. But she was having very adult like dreams that were not only terrifying, but depressing as well. It shocked him to say the least. He only hugged her tighter, and shook his head.

"That won't happen Doll. I promise. I'll be there for you, and everything will work out. Please, just trust me." He spoke, but secretly thought to himself, knowing that he couldn't _really _promise her that. But he'd damn well try. She meekly grinned at him, and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"You must think I'm acting stupid." She scoffed at herself, the tears evident in her tone of voice. He shook his head, and looked at her tear stained face. He glanced down at her very large baby belly. His stomach warmed every time he saw it, thinking that their baby was in her. It made him proud and excited. Though he'd never admit it.

She jumped softly, but went to pat her belly. She spoke softly,

"Oh knock it off in there, baby. I need sleep." She sighed tiredly, as the child rolled around in her stomach. Hyde reached his hand and touched her warm skin. He loved these moments. Just them together, with their baby between them.

He hated to say it, but to be honest, he'd grown into quite a softie. But he'd only show it to his child or Jackie. No one else. To every one else, he was the same mischievious, bad-ass Hyde he always was. He still got into trouble, he still did things he really shouldn't. Jackie was still annoying to others. Still the loud one of the group. But to each other, they meant the world. And they both felt that was all that mattered.

Jackie layed down onto her side, groaning in a tired voice. He adjusted himself behind her, wrapping his arm around her belly. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into daydreams. He thought about all that had happened in the last months.

With the money they'd gotten from Jackie's house, they'd planned carefully and bought a good sized apartment. It had three bedrooms. One for themselves, the baby, and a guest room. It had a full kitchen, and a good sized bathroom. A cute little living room, and it was basically all that Jackie wanted. Hyde didn't really care, as long as he was living with her. He was all set.

He thought about his secret project he'd been working on. He gotten a crib for their new child, and gotten green themed things for the baby. They had both felt it would be more unique to find out what the baby would be, once it was born.

Jackie of course, hoped for a girl. Hyde said he hoped for a boy, but deep down inside, he didn't care. Either way would be fine for him. He'd love it either way.

He bought a little shelf and put the baby books Jackie had recieved from her baby shower on it, and decorated the rest of the room.

Jackie didn't know he'd been going back there every other day to fix the apartment up. They'd both "_agreed_" to wait for the day they could come as a family. But Hyde being the rebellious guy he was, he'd broken the agreement. He knew he'd be forgiven, and new it would be quick.

He looked down at her long beautiful brown hair, and sighed softly into her body. She'd fallen back asleep, and decided he should too. He thought of his soon to be son or daughter, and ran his fingers up and down her stomach.

_Later That Day:_

Jackie sat in her study hall, next to Fez. She hated school now. She'd been labeled the official "Queen Slut" and the "Easy Open Girl." She was always offended, but snapped back to the girls, that they were just jealous. Jealous they didn't have an amazing _fiancee s_uch as Steven, or even a good boyfriend. It always seemed to shut them up, but the comments still hurt her.

Fez was making her laugh as he mimicked the elderly teacher at her desk. He mocked how she held her pencil, and how her eyes were crossed eyed slightly.

"Miss Burkhart... Boy.." She spoke not sure of Fez's real name, "Keep it down." Jackie grinned ear to ear, and heard call out a lispy "Sorry.."

They continued on, both laughing and joking around, when the bitchiest blonde girl sat beside her.

Their teacher Ms. Oldroin, told them she'd be right back. And Jackie let out a groan.

"Hey little skank." She grinned rudely, and Jackie rolled her eyes. Fez watched sadly as the girl tormented her for minutes straight. He saw Jackie's face tighten and whiten at each blow, and her face turned bright red with anger.

She sat, and heard each name she was called. She shrugged them off, until the blonde girl had the nerve to touch her stomach.

She snapped her fingers out, grasping the girls bony wrist.

"Firstly, don't touch my baby." She growled, and didn't even realize she was bruising the girl's skin sharply, "And second, don't be jealous you couldn't get on someone's dick Janet. We all know about that STD scare you had." She said, her bitchiness in tone, "So shut your damn pie hole, and leave me the fuck alone."

The girl sat flabbergasted, but finally shut her mouth. She reached for Jackie's hair and stupidly pulled it. Jackie sprung to her feet, and Fez also.

"Jackie stop. You need to calm down for the baby." Fez reasoned, but Jackie didn't hear.

Janet smack her face, and Fez flinched. He saw Jackie double over, clutching her cheek. They all waited, and the blonde girl grinned happily, thinking she'd won.

But once she looked up at Jackie, her eye met with Jackie's swinging fist.

Fez clasped onto his mouth, and saw Janet holding her eye. Janet ran, and everyone began to cheer. Fez spun around to see if she was smiling, but her face was a ghostly white.

"Jac-"

"Fez. Call Steven. And get me to the hospital." Fez looked at her confusedly, the cheering still continuing. He looked at her feet, and saw a large puddle.

"_Pssst. _Jackie. You're leaki-" He began, but Jackie grabbed his forearm,

"Fez! _My baby is coming, get me to the damn hospital!"_

"Oh." Fez said stupidly, and grabbed her wrist, and tugged her with him. He ran as quickly as he could with Jackie, and ran into a teacher. He explained what had happened, and the woman shook her head quickly, reassuring Jackie that she'd be alright.

They got her into the car, and the woman put the keys in. Fez sat beside his bestfriend, and saw her cry out loudly when her first contraction racked through her small body. He flinched softly when he saw her tears.

"I'm having my baby." She said dumbfounded.

Half of her was undeniably excited, beyond a doubt.

The other have?

Scared out of her young, naive mind.

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry it's so short! Baby's birth next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ughhh.. SO sorry for these delays my darling readers! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

Fez walked slowly with Jackie to the hospital doors, while Mrs. Harris jogged to the receptionist to tell her, that Jackie was now in labor.

Fez awkwardly held Jackie's tightly clenched hand, and heard her sniff a few tears down.

"It really hurt.." She whispered, talking about the first contraction she'd experienced a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry my lovely, but just think, " He grinned cutely, "You'll get to see your baby soon!" She looked into his brown eyes, and felt a warmth of happiness inside her. She was so lucky to have him as one of her good friends. She nodded softly, her brown locks flowing down her back.

They reached the door, and the teacher came over for Jackie. She grabbed for the womans hand, and the teacher spoke up,

"Do you have someone you'd like to call?" Jackie flashed her brown eyes to her foreign friend Fez, and he nodded. He jogged to the phone, and dialed the operator to reach the record store.

It rang a few times, and Fez began to worry that Hyde wasn't there. His muscles unclenched when he heard the click of the phone answering,

"Hey man."

Fez groaned loudly, and realized Leo had picked up. This was going to take a while. He glanced over and saw that Jackie was now being rolled down the hallway in a metal wheelchair, and he heard her cry out as a contraction flooded through her tiny body.

"Leo. Get Hyde on the phone. Now." He said curtly, but heard a sigh.

"Hey Man, why you sound so tense?" The older man questioned,

"Jackie's going to have her baby. Get Hyde."

"Oh man.. you mean, Hyde doesn't know Jackie's gonna have a baby?"

"NO! I mean yes! Just get Hyde!"

"Well wait a minute man, It's gonna break the news that he's gonna be a father.. I mean.. He's so old!"

Fez squinched his eyebrows in confusion. He shrugged, and spoke with clenched teeth.

"Leo. Hyde knows about the baby. Jackie is in labor. Tell Hyde to come to the hospital." Fez reasoned, as if speaking to a toddler.

"Ohh! Hey man... Why you didn't just say that in the first place?" Leo scoffed, and Fez held his tongue. He heard Leo yell for Hyde, and heard footsteps.

"Yeah?" He decided that was Hyde talking now.

"That foreign kid.. He's on the phone. He talking about Jack-"

Before Leo could finish his sentence, Hyde had snatched the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke, wondering what was going on. Fez sighed loudly, and spoke quickly.

"Come to the hospital Hyde. Jackie's having her baby!" He squealed happily, but heard the phone click. Hyde was on his way.

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

Steven Hyde rushed into the white colored hospital, and saw Fez standing by the pay phone. He jogged over, and Hyde looked around for a nurse.

But Fez already knew where Jackie's room was, and they walked through the hallways. They made a few rights, and a few lefts, and reached a white door. Fez gestured to the door, and didn't go in. He decided they'd probably want to be alone for this.

Hyde pushed the door openly softly, and his heart sank at the sight before. It was just like the last time they were here.

She had tubes all connected to her, and I.V. in her vein. She was a little sweaty on her forehead, and she had dark circles beneath her eyes. A nurse was talking with her, and showed her a chart.

"Here's a scale sweetie," The elderly women grinned. "Can you tell me, what level of pain your in, at the moment?" Jackie looked softly, and decided on the third level of pain, out of the six. Hyde frowned inwardly, and felt deeply for her.

He glanced at her stomach, and realized they'd be parents in a few short hours. A few.. long.. painful, hours.

Jackie turned her tired face to Hyde, and so did the nurse.

"Hi! Are you the father, I'm presuming?" Hyde nodded shyly, and the nurse urged him to come to the bedside. She babbled on about how far dialated Jackie was, and that the contractions will start to come a bit quicker soon. Hyde barely noticed the womans voice, because he was absorbed in Jackie.

He leaned over on his elbows, his nose pressed into her cheek. He nudged her like two lions would show affections, and kissed her softly on her sweaty forehead.

"How yah' holding up Jacks?" He grinned, and she looked up at his crystalline eyes. She shrugged, and smiled,

"Alright I suppose. It really hurts." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. He only nodded in understanding, wondering how her frail body could handle such pain.

"Your a month early, so your baby will be a bit premature.." The nurse began, and he saw Jackie's eyes flash with fear, "But I'm sure everything should go according to plan sweetie." Hyde smiled at her, and grimaced suddenly.

Jackie's hand was clutching onto his like a dying woman, her bones crushing his. She moaned under her breath loudly and strongly, but not in a turned on way. In a completely, and totally painful way.

He stood awkwardly, not sure as to what to do.

Suddenly the door burst in, and Mrs. Forman, dressed in her hospital garb, smiling sweetly.

"Oh my poor baby!" Kitty whispered, strangely quiet for her regularly loud attitude.

"How you doing so far sweetie?" Jackie just smiled at the older woman, and felt her sweaty face get hot with pain. She felt like her inner body was stretching in all the wrong places, at the wrong force. It was so painful.. This couldn't even be called pain.. She needed a bigger word for it, but could not decide what it could be.

Hyde just stood there, not sure as to what to do. This wasn't supposed to be happening yet. She was a bit more than a month early, and he felt scared. Hyde felt scared from time to time, but he was shaking. He didn't know if he'd even make a good father. He himself never had a father, and he was scared he'd accidentally teach his children the way his mother and father had taught him. Betrayal, lies, and abandonment. He just couldn't do it, to his child or his fiancee.

Kitty left the room, because Jackie had requested some water. Hyde looked down at her, and Jackie had her eyes tightly shut. Her breath was labored, and her chest was heaving. Her fist was balled, and her other hand clutched tightly to Hyde's shirt. She slowly sat up, groaning loudly.

Hyde had to bend forward, as she tugged his shirt with her, and she yelled out loudly.

"Never. Again. Will I have. Children." She snapped through gritted teeth. Hyde mentally rolled his eyes, knowing how she'd told him that she was planning on having a large family. It was always her dream, and he knew she was only saying it because she was in stress.

He rubbed her forehead gently, and she settled back in as the contraction passed. He leaned down and told her he loved her, and that he was here for her. She nodded, and tried not to get angry with him. She'd vowed not to let the pain cause her to become rude to him in the hospital, but she so badly wanted to scream at him for getting her pregnant. When she knew this wasn't even his fault. She was the one that had forgotten the pill.

A long, painful hour passed, and their first nurse came to check on her. She checked to see how far dialated Jackie was now, and she smiled at her,

"Your baby will be here, _very _soon, Hun." Jackie swallowed slowly, fear settling in her stomach. Hyde too felt that way, but stood straight beside her.

"Steven." She yelled, contractions getting closer and closer. "Go get Kitty. Now." Hyde nodded, and ran out of the room, and remembered how Jackie had told him that she wanted Kitty with them at this time.

He ran around the hallway, and saw Kitty working on some paper work. She turned her curly haired face towards him, and he spoke,

"Jackie wants you in the roo-"

A piercing call rang through the white walled hallway, and Hyde's ears began to ring,

"_**I want Steven with me. Now!**_ " Hyde didn't bother to finish his last sentence, and ran back down the hallways. He heard Kitty's heels clicking behind him, so he figured she'd gotten his point. Hyde pushed the wooden door, and was met with a loud, wailing yell from Jackie.

He jogged over to her, and she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave again!" She yelled, and Hyde held his tongue. He needed to keep his sarcasm to a minimum at the moment. He meerly nodded in agreement, and she screamed once more.

The nurse came to check her progress, and gleefully squealed,

"It's time! Jackie, when you feel the urge to bear down, go ahead and do it!" Jackie became very scared, and Hyde felt his body become pounds heavier in fear.

The whole situation scared him. She was a month early, and she'd become strangely pale. He just cooed down to her, and rubbed her cheek.

She leaned forward, and screamed as she began to push her baby from her body.

A stuggle went on for another half hour, and the doctor told Jackie her baby's head was showing. Hyde grinned brightly, and looked down at his girlfriend. She wasn't yelling anymore, and her eyes were fluttering. He noticed her skin became a greenish hue, and she was shaking.

"Jacks?" He spoke loudly, trying to stir her. What was happening now? He touched her cheek and her skin was on fire. He flashed his head to Kitty, and the woman grabbed Jackie's cheek.

"Jacqueline. Can you hear me sweetie? I need you to keep your eyes open. Stay with us Jackie. Think about your baby! What do you want to name it?" She spoke, trying to keep Jackie with her. Hyde watched as the doctor panicked and called nurses over. From where he was standing, he saw that the doctors were covered in blood.

_Lots, _of blood.

He felt his stomach clench, and he felt dizzy. The room began to spin, and he tore his head from the scene. He swaggered slowly over to a garbage can, and released his stomach's contents he finished, he turned back to his girlfriend. He saw tears in her eyes, but she couldn't make a noise. Her hand was stretched to him, and he jogged as quickly as he could.

She grasped his thin fingers, and he felt her heat radiating through her body.

The doctor was yelling to her, telling her she needed to push right then, but Jackie lifted her head in pain.

She tried pushing, but she blinked up at Hyde. Her neck trembled, her skin completely a pasty white. Her eyes fluttered once again, and her head fell back.

Her heart beat on the monitor began to beat quickly, and the doctors worked quickly to get the baby out of her body.

He heard someone say something about, "Cut through!" And his heartbeat sped up. He spun to face Jackie, and cupped her face. He began to yell, but not as loud as the panicking hospital staff.

"Jackie! Jackie, don't leave us Jackie. Please.." He began, his voice cracking as a tear fell down his cheek. "Come on babes.. What are you going to wear for the wedding! What are you going to make me wear! Jackie please.." He begged, but she made no movement.

He looked at the doctor, and Kitty, as they worked together as they pulled the baby from Jackie's body.

Hyde blinked his eyes, and for once in his young love, he prayed. He prayed to God that he'd make Jackie wake up. He prayed that this was just a nightmare. He prayed that he would hear his child cry out,

And then the world became silent.

The doctor was holding his child, but Hyde only saw it's head. A few seconds later, a loud wail escaped the sweaty air.

He breathed out, and heard the doctor say softly,

"It's a girl!" Hyde felt his eyes water when he saw his child for the first time. He turned to Jackie, and saw her begin to shake convulsively.

They put an oxygen mask onto her pale skin, they worked on bringing Jackie to consciousness. Hyde stood in angst, waiting to see what would happen.

He watched Kitty touch her neck to find her pulse. She told the nurse beside her it was still incredibly weak.

Hyde realized that his face was soaked with tears. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his hands were clenched tightly. The room was dizzy again to him, and the loud yelling became muffled noises to him.

Minutes past, and nothing happened. Kitty began to cry, and she was slapping Jackie's cheek softly.

The doctor shot something into her arm, and they watched her. Suddenly her chest heaved heavily.

Hyde shot his head toward his girlfriend, and the room was hit with a loud gasp from her mouth. Her eyes shot open, and she looked at the painfully scared faces around her. The room was silent, until Jackie whispered,

"Did I die?" Hyde sighed loudly, and Kitty cooed to her.

"No! Oh god no! Oh thank you Lord!" She said, hugging Jackie's face. Jackie's skin color slowly came back to her beautiful tan color, and Hyde felt a bump in his back. A younger nurse was holding his daughter. They had cleaned the child up, and the baby was now laying in a soft pink blankie. The baby had lots of dark brown hair on her head, and she was fast asleep in the nurses arms.

The nurse urged Hyde to hold his daughter, and Hyde became nervous. He took the baby, and tucked her into his arms. He felt his eyes well up, and his heart cloud over. He fell in love once again. He felt a new feeling enter his body. It wasn't a lustful and romantic love, like he had for Jackie. But a love that was overpowering, and he felt himself vow to protect this being with all of his might, with anything that may come.

He turned to Jackie, who was glancing at his arms. She began to cry, and she held her arms out to Hyde. Hyde grinned happily, and walked slowly to her, his arms holding his child tightly.

Kitty squealed happily, and laughed her signature laugh. Jackie giggled, looking into Hyde's face. Steven smiled at her, looking at her sweaty face. He brushed her hair across her shoulder, and laid the child in her arms. The nurses left the room, and Kitty told them she'd finish everything up.

"What are you going to name her!" She asked, pulling the bloodied towels from Jackie's body. Jackie looked down at the sweet baby's face, and ran her fingers over her silky hair.

"I always wanted to name my first daughter, Brigitte after my Grandma." She smiled, thinking of her beloved grandmother who had passed away when she was a young girl. "Is that okay Steven?" She asked, looking at her fiancee. He smiled at her, and agreed. It thought it was a pretty name for his pretty daughter.

"You pick the middle name Steven!" He thought for a moment, and thought of his aunt that had helped care for him when he was younger. The only family member he'd ever felt close to, and looked over to Jackie,

"How about Nicole?" Jackie thought for a moment and said it out loud, "Brigitte Nicole Hyde.. I like it!" She said happily, and he sighed inwardly. He loved it too.

Kitty giggled loudly, more to herself than to them,

"I'm a grandma!" She sang happily, and left so that they could be alone for a little while.

He sat beside Jackie, and he looked at her. Her eyes were a fiery chocolate brown, her mouth turned into a faint smile. The baby was moving her tiny hands around, and Jackie realized why she was grasping at Jackie's gown. She was hungry.

"Steven, how do I do it?" She questioned loudly, and Hyde snapped back to reality. He looked at her, and saw her shrugging the left side of her gown down her shoulder. Her breast flounced out, her nipples dark colored. He felt himself flush at the sight of his fiancee, but willed his dirty thoughts away. Her breasts were fuller now, and she also told them they were tender more than ever.

She held the back of her daughter's head, and guided the baby to her breast. A few attempts later, Brigitte had successfully latched on.

"It feels so weird... Nothing like when you do it to me." Hyde laughed loudly for the first time in a few hours, and leaned up to kiss Jackie's forehead.

She played with her child's hair, and gasped loudly.

Hyde looked up at her eyes, and saw a playful grin on her face.

"Look at how her hair is drying Puddin' Pop!" He looked at her quizzically, and glanced at Brigitte. What was she talking about.

"Look at the nape of her neck, and behind her ears." She spoke again, and he craned his neck and peeked at his tiny daughter.

Beautiful chocolate covered curls were shining at them. She was going to have curly hair just like her daddy. Hyde grinned brightly and spoke,

"That's right Jackie. She's going to be a daddy's girl just you watch." He spoke cooly, his eyebrows turned up cockily. She rolled her eyes, and laughed.

They sat just gazing at their daughter, when Jackie spoke seriously.

"She is just like you." He smiled and nodded but she spoke quickly,

"No. Look at her hand." Hyde turned his eyes to Brigitte's left hand that was resting lazily on her mother's chest.

But the unique thing about it was, the way her fingers were placed.

Hyde just burst out laughing, and Jackie held her hand to her mouth in disbelief. They both just laughed at the coincidence,

And Jackie gently tucked down their daughter's middle finger, that was pointed straight out from her tiny baby hand.

"Oh dear God.." Jackie laughed as she shook her head.

Hyde leaned in and kissed Jackie's lips, and kissed his daughters forehead.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I loved writing ittt! Reviews are love everyone ;)**


End file.
